past meets present
by shikarimon
Summary: Naruto was run out by Konoha Village. He is then in Okiyama, Japan where he is adopted by the Grangers. He changes his name to Tyson Granger, a beyblade Champion. A BeybladeNaruto xover. Enjoy!
1. prologue

Past Meets Present

Prologue

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

"…**."** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

AN: This is my first time writing a fanfic of Beyblade and Naruto. Tyson and Naruto are the same person. You'll understand once you read it. Hopefully I don't screw this up. Hehe…. Also check out my other two fanfics: **My True Self** and **True Love**!

Disclaimers: I'm going to say this once! I don't own Beyblade and Naruto.

"What a day," said a blue hair boy.

"Tyson! Did you clean up your room," shouted a voice.

"I will, Hiro," shouted Tyson.

Tyson, a sixteen year old boy, was living with his brother Hiro and his grandfather. They live in a dojo in Okiyama. Tyson had friends, great friends. He looked at his picture of his team, the G-Revolution. He smiled as he remembered Ray, the calm cat-like long raven hair boy, Max, the hyperactive blonde hair boy, Kenny, the smart brown hair boy, and Kai, the stoic silverish blue hair boy. He even include that Hilary, the noisy brown hair girl, and Daichi, the wacky red hair boy, were his friends. He looked at all of the teams that he fought against and along side from the forces of evil: the Blitzkrieg Boys, White Tiger X, PPB All Stars, Barthez Battalion, F-Dynasty, and BEGA Bladers. As he opened another box, he saw something he didn't want to see again: a mask. This was not an ordinary mask for a Halloween gag. It was an Anbu mask from Konoha Village. You're wondering what is Konoha Village? Well, it's a village where Tyson first grew up. You see, Tyson isn't an ordinary beyblader; in fact, the Grangers adopted him. He used to be the number one knucklehead of Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki. "Never thought I see this again," said Tyson.

"What are you babbling about now," asked Hiro as he stepped into his brother's room.

"This," said Tyson as he threw the mask towards Hiro.

"Ah. The Anbu mask that you have kept a long time ago," said Hiro as he placed it down neatly.

"I guess with all the beyblading you taught me when I ran away from THAT place, I forgot the pain," said Tyson.

"**hugs Tyson and tries to sooth his pain** There, there. It's all right. No one is going to go and grab you away," said Hiro, "I guess you can clean up your room tomorrow. Night bro."

"Night," said Tyson as he began to fall asleep.

**_Dream Sequence_**

**_"Naruto! What did you do this time," shouted a pink hair girl._**

**_"I didn't do anything! Honest," shouted Naruto, a blonde hair boy._**

**_"Why is everyone trying to hurt you, dobe," asked a black hair boy._**

**_"I don't know," said Naruto._**

**_It was October 10, Naruto's birthday and the death of the fourth Hokage. Naruto didn't want to go to training today because of the villagers. He didn't even need training. Before Tsunade the Godaime, Sarutobi the third Hokage, made him the Midnight Fox, an Anbu when he was five. Everyone thought that Naruto was not smart and ate too much ramen. In fact, he was smart enough to graduate fast and take on a lot of missions. When Tsunade found out that Naruto was already and Anbu, she gave him a watch for him so she can call on him anytime. Naruto nodded his head and headed straight to his apartment where he found was trashed. "Naruto! Open up," shouted Sakura, the pink hair girl._**

**_"Sakura-chan! Sasuke-teme! Kakashi-sensei! What are you doing here," asked Naruto._**

**_"Naruto! You're late for training, dobe," said Sasuke, the black hair boy._**

**_"We were going to train with the other rookie nins," said Kakashi._**

**_Naruto looked behind him and saw the other nins: Neji – last year's rookie, Lee – last year's deadlast, TenTen – brown hair in buns, Ino – blonde hair girl, Chouji – a fat boy, Shikamaru – a lazy ass, Hinata – cousin to Neji, Kiba and Akamaru – dog lover and dog, Shino – bug lover, Gai – big fuzzy eyebrows teacher, Kurenai – genjutsu master, and Asuma – smoking addict. He also the three sand siblings and their teacher: Baki – teacher to the three, Gaara – Shukaku demon vessel, Temari – fan lover, and Kankuro – puppet lover. He walked into his apartment and then emerged as a fresh ninja. Everyone headed towards the training grounds. Nobody, except for the teachers, realized that Naruto was getting scorned at. They stopped to see Naruto being pushed down. "What did you do that for," shouted Naruto._**

**_"Damn demon brat," shouted one of the villagers._**

**_"We found out about your little secret," shouted another._**

**_So, here they are. Team 7 arguing as usual. The rest of the nins were shaking their heads. Neji, Gaara, and Shikamaru were concern for Naruto. What little secret, they didn't know. Kakashi, Iruka who came to Tsunade's office, and all the other teachers were sitting down and wondering what Tsunade will tell the villagers. "Why are we here," asked Temari._**

**_"Something to do with Naruto," said Kiba._**

**_"Hello everyone," said Tsunade._**

**_"What is this about," asked everyone._**

**_"Well, Naruto has something to say," said Tsunade._**

**_"Thanks, old hag. _**ducks from the punch **_Do any of you know about the Kyuubi," asked Naruto._**

**_"The fourth killed it," said his friends, except for his teachers._**

**_"Actually, the fourth didn't kill it. He couldn't. He sealed the demon inside a newborn baby. And that baby was me," said Naruto._**

**_"What," shouted everyone._**

**_"You're a demon," shouted Sakura._**

**_"And that's not all. Naruto has been an Anbu since he was five. He has been doing mission after mission, trying to help out as best as he can," said Tsunade._**

**_"Did all of you know about this," asked Ino, "About the Kyuubi and the Anbu thing?"_**

**_"We knew about the demon. We didn't know about the Anbu," said Iruka._**

**_That night, Naruto got a lot of beatings from the villagers. He looked towards his friends, but they stayed away from him. Some were trying to get through, but the rest held them back. Those who were coming were: Neji, Shikamaru, Chouji, Shino, Kiba, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. Every villager held them back as they threw things towards Naruto. He saw the sad faces of the people who tried to help, such as Iruka, Kakashi, and the other teachers he remembers. Sakura, Ino, and the villagers were throwing things and trying to hurt him. He ran towards his apartment and stayed there until the fireworks came. "I guess they don't like me," said Naruto to the lonely room._**

**_"Naruto, hurry towards the harbor," said Tsunade as she, Jiraiya, and the people who like him for who he was came into the apartment._**

**_"Why," asked Naruto._**

**_"Don't ask why. We have to hurry. The villagers are coming this way to burn down the place," said Jiraiya._**

**_Naruto ran into his room, got all of his things, and ran out of the door. He heard a lot of angry people behind him as he ran into Konoha Forest and towards the harbor. He wanted to go away from this place. He looked around and saw the harbor. He got on the boat, hid himself, and fell asleep._**

**_End Dream Sequence_**

"Ah," shouted Tyson as he sat on his bed.

"Tyson, my man! What's wrong," asked his grandpa.

"Nothing gramps. Just had a dream about Konoha Village again," said Tyson.

"Don't worry Tyson. Everything will be all right," said Hiro.

"Thanks guys," said Tyson as he ran to hug them.

"Since you are up, clean your room," shouted Hiro.

"Yeah. Yeah," said Tyson as he ran into the bathroom to wash up.

**- In Konoha Village -**

"I miss him so much," said a man with brown hair.

"I know what you mean, love," said a man with silver hair.

"Do you think he's all right, Kakashi," asked the brown hair man.

"I'm sure he is, Iruka. I'm sure he is," said Kakashi as both of them looked at the rising sun.

AN: Hiya! Well, this is another fanfic that I'm writing. I have to work on two others as well, but with these ideas, I have things I can do. Please choose which boy gets Tyson/Naruto in this story. The choices are: Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Kai, Tala, and Neji. Pick and enjoy the fanfics!


	2. chapter 1

Chapter 1

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

'…**.'** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"Hello Iruka-sensei," said Lee.

"Hello Lee," said Iruka.

"TenTen and I were sad that we couldn't help the others," said Lee.

"Tsunade kept us in her office for a mission," said TenTen.

"It's fine. You were busy with your new status," said Iruka.

"My father wouldn't let me help Naruto," said Hinata, "He said that Naruto was a demon brat and had this coming. He also reminded me that I'm the heiress to the Hyuuga clan and I can't hang out with riffraff like Naruto."

Earlier in the morning, Iruka invited TenTen, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kurenai, Asuma, Baki, Ibiki, Anko, Genma, Gai, Lee, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Neji, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, Sasuke, Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro over to his and Kakashi's house. Kakashi went to get some food and such for the guests. Tsunade was generous to give the house to them because of what they have done to help Naruto escape. Everyone was angry with Sakura and Ino for what they tried to do to Naruto. They wouldn't even speak to them, except Lee was still infatuated with Sakura to talk to her. Everyone changed when Naruto left; an example is Hinata not stuttering that much and blushing anymore. "When did you get a computer," asked a shock Jiraiya.

"Naruto sent it to me two years ago," said Iruka.

"What," shouted everyone.

"You had contact with Naruto and didn't tell us," asked Kurenai.

"W-w-w-well, he said not to tell anyone unless you guys ask," said Iruka.

"What are you doing to make my dolphin stutter," asked Kakashi as he appeared with food and drinks.

"About the computer from Naruto," said Kiba.

"Oh," said Kakashi.

**Bring!**

"What was that," asked everyone.

"The computer. Naruto must be on," said Iruka as he turned on the web cam.

Everyone gathered around the computer to see a blue hair boy online. He looked shock with his dark brown eyes looking at them. Everyone thought that that wasn't Naruto, but they were proved wrong. "Iruka-sensei, why is everyone there," asked Naruto.

**- In Okiyama -**

"Hello Naruto," said Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei," started Naruto.

"We're just here for some cake and tea," said Tsunade.

"Hey old hag," said Naruto.

"Why are you dressed like that, Naruto," asked Hinata.

"Wow! You're not stuttering," stated Naruto.

"Answer her question, dobe," said Sasuke.

"This is how I look like here in Okiyama," said Naruto, "And I changed my name too."

"Oh? What name did you make accustom to," asked Baki.

"Tyson Granger, the famous beyblade champion," said a proud Naruto.

"No way! I heard about you guys! You and the Bladebreakers are famous," shouted Temari.

"**blink blink** How do you know all of these things," asked Kankuro.

"Simple. I read magazines. If we visit you, can you teach me how to beybattle," asked a hopeful Temari.

"**chuckles slowly** Sure," said Naruto.

"Tyson! You're friends are here," shouted a boy's voice.

"Coming Hiro," shouted Naruto.

"Who was that," asked everyone.

"My older brother Hiro," said Naruto, "Talk to you later!"

"Before you go, Happy Birthday," shouted his friends.

"Thanks," said Naruto as he signed off.

Naruto, a.k.a. Tyson, walked out of his room and down the stairs. He looked into the living room to see Kai, Li (so that I won't get very confused with Lee in Konoha), Kevin, Mariah, Max, Ray, Tala, Mystel, Julia, Ming Ming, Garland, Kenny, Emily, Hilary, Miguel, Mathilda, Brooklyn, Hiro, Bryan, Spencer, Daichi, Claude, Aaron, Raoul, Eddy, Michael, Rick, Gary, Crusher, and his sister Monica. He was also shock to see Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Mariam, Kane, Jim, Salima, Goki, King, Queen, Gordo, Steve, Oliver, Ian, Enrique, Wyatt, Alan, Zeo, Johnny, and Robert at the party. He smiled as we walked into the living room to see everyone there. "Hey guys," shouted Tyson.

"Tyson," shouted Max as he hugged him very tightly.

"**chuckles** I think he needs to breath," said Ray.

"Sorry," said Max as he released Tyson.

"I didn't know that you guys would be here," said Tyson.

"I looked at your address book and called them up. You owe me big bro," said Hiro.

"**chuckles** Let's party," shouted Alan as he grabbed his friend Max and laughed with him.

The reunion party was really great. Tyson forgot all of his worries about Konoha Village for a second. Kai, Tala, Ian, Bryan, and Spencer were talking to each other for old time sake. Robert, Oliver, Enrique, and Johnny were talking about the times they battled the Bladebreakers. Hilary, so enticed with the stories, asked for more and learned that Tyson grew up, but just a little bit. Tyson was so offended that he shouted at Hilary. Hiro and Brooklyn announced they were together just for the heck of it and everyone cheered. Tyson smiled at his brother and somewhat threatened Brooklyn when they were alone. Brooklyn smiled at the overprotective streak and nodded his head. Kenny was talking with Emily about computers and stuff. Max, Ray, and Kai looked at Tyson for a moment. They saw a sad streak through his eyes as he smiled at everyone, trying to keep up with his happy façade. Hiro looked a little bit worried with Tyson as he jumped up and down as he tried to keep up with his façade. As everyone was having a good time, Tyson suddenly felt a huge pain in his stomach as he doubled over. Hiro saw this and rushed towards Tyson, calling his name. The person who caught Tyson was Tala and Kai. Tyson tried to stay awake, but he fell into unconsciousness.

**- In the other side of the room -**

"Tyson," shouted Hiro as he saw his brother fall to the ground.

"What's wrong with him," asked Robert.

"Flip him over," said Hiro.

Everyone gathered around Hiro, Tyson, Kai, and Tala. Hiro pulled up Tyson's shirt to see the demon seal glow red. Hiro cursed and ran towards the phone to call the hospital. Everyone didn't know what to do. It was a complete and utter confusion to everyone as very familiar symbols began to glow on Tyson's stomach. They heard the ambulance pull up to the dojo, put Tyson on the stretcher, and dragged him towards the hospital. Damn Kyuubi. Please be all right, brother, thought Hiro as he saw the ambulance take Tyson away.

"Let's go everyone," said Hiro as he gathered everyone into a huge van for them to all sit and think.

**- In a dark region -**

"Where am I," asked Tyson.

**'Hello Brat,'** said a female voice.

'Kyuubi! What the hell do you think you are doing,' asked Tyson.

**'Shut up brat. I wanted to talk to you,'** said Kyuubi.

'By making me unconscious! I don't think so, furball,' said Tyson.

**'Shut up, kit. I need to tell you that we are going to merge into one,'** said Kyuubi.

'What! But you promised me that you would always be with me,' said a sad Tyson.

**'I'm sorry kit. When your Yodaime sealed me into you, he knew that it would be time for me to go and say goodbye,'** said Kyuubi.

'I guess. You and Dragoon are all I have. Everyone is going to leave me,' said Tyson.

**'Do you want to go back to reality yet,'** asked a sad Kyuubi.

'Yeah. I want to spend as much time with you as I can,' said Tyson as he changed into the blonde hair blue eye boy everyone knows.

**'Good night Naru-chan,'** said Kyuubi.

'Hey,' said Naruto.

_Invite him to stay and not me. Not cool,_ said a male voice.

'Dragoon,' shouted Naruto.

**'I didn't want you here when I'm with my kit,'** said Kyuubi.

_So? I see that we are a happy family. You the mother, I the father, Tyson the child,_ said Dragoon.

'Hey! I have you know that I'm sixteen years old,' said an indignant Naruto, 'Not a child.'

_So you say. I wonder how will the genjutsu last,_ wondered Dragoon.

**'Don't worry about that now. Sleep, kit,'** said Kyuubi.

'All right,' said Tyson as he slept without a care in the word.

**­- Outside his mind –**

"What do you mean he went into a coma," shouted Johnny.

"That's what he appears to be in," said the doctor.

"Will he ever wake up," asked Raoul.

"Time will tell," said the doctor, "You can visit him if you like **while walking away**."

Kai, Li, Kevin, Mariah, Max, Ray, Tala, Mystel, Julia, Ming Ming, Garland, Kenny, Emily, Hilary, Miguel, Mathilda, Brooklyn, Hiro, Bryan, Spencer, Daichi, Claude, Aaron, Raoul, Eddy, Michael, Rick, Gary, Crusher, Monica, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Mariam, Kane, Jim, Salima, Goki, King, Queen, Gordo, Steve, Oliver, Ian, Enrique, Wyatt, Alan, Zeo, Johnny, and Robert walked into room 707. They saw Tyson sleeping soundly as he was sleeping inside his mind with Kyuubi and Dragoon watching over him. Hiro thought that Kyuubi was going to try and take over his brother's body, but he saw no sign of it. Everyone was worrying on why Tyson went unconscious and glowing red. As they looked at Tyson again, a bright flash blinded them. They looked towards the bed to see a blonde hair boy with three identical scar-like whiskers. Oh no! The Genjutsu wear off, shouted the thought in Hiro's mind.

"Who is this," shouted Robert.

"Where is Tyson," shouted a hyperventilating Ming Ming.

"This IS Tyson," said Hiro as he pointed towards the blonde hair boy.

"Say what," shouted everyone in the room.

AN: Hiya! Well, this is another fanfic that I'm writing. I have to work on two others as well, but with these ideas, I have things I can do. Please choose which boy gets Tyson/Naruto in this story. The choices are: Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Kai, Tala, Neji, and Itachi. I added Itachi because I wanted to see if people would pick him. If they do, I'll have to do some more thinking and all of you will be wondering what I'll do! Pick and enjoy the fanfics!


	3. chapter 2

Chapter 2

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

'…**.'** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"Explain," said Kai.

"Well, this is Tyson. **gesturing towards the blonde on the bed** His actual name is Naruto Uzumaki. He changed his name so that no one can trace him. The rest, I'll leave that to him," said Hiro.

Kai, Li, Kevin, Mariah, Max, Ray, Tala, Mystel, Julia, Ming Ming, Garland, Kenny, Emily, Hilary, Miguel, Mathilda, Brooklyn, Bryan, Spencer, Daichi, Claude, Aaron, Raoul, Eddy, Michael, Rick, Gary, Crusher, Monica, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Mariam, Kane, Jim, Salima, Goki, King, Queen, Gordo, Steve, Oliver, Ian, Enrique, Wyatt, Alan, Zeo, Johnny, and Robert look at Naruto. They looked betrayed and hurt that Tyson would hide something like this. They started to stare at Naruto for a while and deducted that a lot of people have a past that they wanted no one to know. Who wouldn't? Just look at the Blitzkrieg Boys and their awful past. A nurse came in and saw so many people in the room. She smiled and asked, "Would you like some blankets? It's pass visiting hours but I'm sure you want to stay with him."

"That would be appreciated," said Robert as they still looked at Tyson.

**- Inside Naruto's Mind -**

**'Wake up, kit,'** said Kyuubi.

'Hey Kyuubi. Hiya Dragoon,' said Tyson.

_Should we call you Tyson or Naruto,_ asked Dragoon.

'I'm used to Tyson now. So, please call me that,' said Tyson.

**'You are still my kit,'** said Kyuubi.

Tyson, Dragoon, and Kyuubi were staying inside Naruto's mind. They were playing together as Kyuubi and Dragoon were chibis with Tyson. Tyson liked being able to come here, but he didn't know that the next day, he would wake up. He wanted to stay with his 'mom' and 'dad' for a little while. He knew that Kyuubi would go away and still have Dragoon, but he loved them both. **'Are you all right, kit,'** asked Kyuubi.

'I'm fine. I thought I heard someone talking about me,' said Tyson.

_Maybe it's your brother and your friends. I heard that your genjutsu went away,_ said Dragoon.

'What,' shouted Tyson.

**'Calm down, kit. It's not the end of the world,'** said Kyuubi.

'I guess,' said a pouting Tyson.

_Are you ready to go back? We still have the ability to talk to you in your mind,_ said Dragoon.

'Yeah. Tomorrow I will. They probably think that I'm in a coma or something,' said a laughing Tyson.

**- The Next Day -**

"He's still not awake yet," said Hilary.

"Damn it, Tyson! Wake up," shouted Ian.

"You don't have to scream," said a muffled voice.

"Tyson? Was that you," asked Max.

"Who do you want it to be? The muffin man," asked a sarcastic Tyson.

Kai, Li, Kevin, Mariah, Max, Ray, Tala, Mystel, Julia, Ming Ming, Garland, Kenny, Emily, Hilary, Miguel, Mathilda, Brooklyn, Hiro, Bryan, Spencer, Daichi, Claude, Aaron, Raoul, Eddy, Michael, Rick, Gary, Crusher, Monica, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Mariam, Kane, Jim, Salima, Goki, King, Queen, Gordo, Steve, Oliver, Ian, Enrique, Wyatt, Alan, Zeo, Johnny, and Robert sighed in relief. They thought that Tyson was in a coma for a while. Li looked at Tyson's new attire. It wasn't right for him to have blonde hair with brown eyes. The girls started to giggle at Tyson's eye color with the blonde hair. It was funny. Everyone else smirked at Tyson's predicament. "What's so funny," asked Tyson.

"**chuckles** That eye color doesn't suit you, Ty," said Eddy.

"**takes color contacts off** Should of made it green then," said Tyson as he looked up with crystal blue eyes.

"Wow! Tyson, why do you want to change your eye color," asked Ming Ming.

"Because it reminds me of…" started Tyson.

"Yes," persisted the gang.

"Never mind," said Tyson.

"We thought that you were in a coma," said a sad Mariam.

"No worries. Kyuubi wanted to talk to me," said Tyson.

"Who's Kyuubi," asked Zeo.

"I think it's a nine-tailed demon fox that was killed a long time ago," said a thoughtful Ozuma.

"Um…" started Tyson.

"Come on, Tyson. Tell us about your past," said a pleading Hilary.

"Will you not angry," asked a meek Tyson.

"We won't," said Brooklyn.

"All right. It all started sixteen years ago…"

**- In Konoha -**

"Sakura, are you all right," asked Lee.

"Huh? Um… yeah," said Sakura.

"Tell me what's wrong," said Lee.

"Well, I'm having second thoughts about Naruto. I think I made a huge mistake," said Sakura.

Sakura and Lee were in their regular meeting spot by the lake. It was peaceful and their friends were there. They didn't want to hang out with Sakura, but Lee insisted that Sakura should come. They shrugged and said that they wouldn't be caught with a traitor to a friend. Lee looked at Sakura's face for the reaction and had some tears threatening to fall down. Lee sighed and sat next to her. They started to talk about different things until their discussion became that of Naruto. "Really," asked Lee.

"Yeah. He saved me… countless of times. He tried to make me happy when Sasuke left for Orochimaru. I wish that I can tell him that I'm sorry," said Sakura.

"Then you can have that chance," said Neji as everyone heard her words.

"Guys," asked Sakura.

"Are you sure you regret everything," asked Kurenai.

"Yes," shouted an almost crying Sakura.

Neji, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kurenai, Baki, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Shino, Genma, and Gai walked towards Iruka and Kakashi's house. They walked towards the same computer that they talked to Naruto with. Sakura was surprised to see that they had a computer with internet and all the works. When they signed on, they saw Naruto's screen name. They set up the web-cam again and called on Naruto. When they saw him, they saw all white around and heard: "That's why I left Konoha and to this day, Kyuubi is like a mother to me."

"Naruto," asked everyone over there.

**- In the hospital -**

"Guys," shouted Tyson as he looked at everyone in his computer.

"You told your friends about the Kyuubi," asked Tsunade.

"Yup. The genjutsu on my hair faded away when I was in the hospital," said Tyson.

"Hospital," shouted everyone.

"**wince** I collapse from Kyuubi's fiery touch," said a meek Tyson.

"Naruto," said Sakura.

"Sakura," asked a blinking Tyson.

"I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have done what I did," shouted a crying Sakura.

"**blink blink** For real? Because I always known that you always smack me on the head," said Tyson.

"Yes," shouted Sakura.

"Um… one more question. Are you really Sakura Haruno," asked a sly Tyson.

"Naruto," said a threatening Sakura.

"Kidding. But seriously, I forgive you. Hope you don't do that again," said Tyson.

"**smiles** I won't," said Sakura.

"So, exactly why you are in the hospital," said a stern Tsunade.

"The Kyuubi isn't coming out is it," asked Iruka.

"No! No! She just wanted me to inform me that she's going to merge with me on my eighteenth birthday. I'm sad that she's going to leave, but yeah. Can't be helped," said Tyson.

"Who are you're friends," asked a curious Hinata.

"These are: Kai, Li, Kevin, Mariah, Max, Ray, Tala, Mystel, Julia, Ming Ming, Garland, Kenny, Emily, Hilary, Miguel, Mathilda, Brooklyn, my brother Hiro, Bryan, Spencer, Daichi, Claude, Aaron, Raoul, Eddy, Michael, Rick, Gary, Crusher, Monica, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Mariam, Kane, Jim, Salima, Goki, King, Queen, Gordo, Steve, Oliver, Ian, Enrique, Wyatt, Alan, Zeo, Johnny, and Robert," said Tyson as he moved the computer to show them who was who.

"And the same for you," said Goki.

"These are Neji, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kurenai, Baki, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Shino, Genma, and Gai," said Tyson as they waved when their hands were called.

"You sure have a lot of friends over there," said Jiraiya.

"I have a great idea! Why don't we go on a trip to Okiyama, Japan," said Temari.

"What," said everyone who heard her suggestion.

"It would be fun to see Naruto again," said Hinata.

"Hiro," asked Tyson timidly.

"Sure, but they have to share rooms or get a hotel," said Hiro.

"Yay! Let's go now," said Sakura.

"But we need approval for the council to go for a vacation," said a said Kurenai.

"**laughs loudly** We can just go. I'll get someone else to take care of the Hokage's office. I need a break. We can stop by and bring Shizune along," said Tsunade.

"Then it's settled. We'll be glad to host Tyson's friends from Konoha," said Oliver.

"And the cute girls," said Enrique as he looked at the girls.

"Back off. Hinata's mine," said Kiba as Hinata blushed.

Everyone laughed a long time. It was about two hours until the nurse said that they should let Tyson rest some more. Tyson said by to his friends and closed his computer. They were going to have a wonderful time with each other once they come. Tyson was excited to see his friends again for a long time. He told his other friends, and surprisingly, they still accepted him. He smiled that Sakura and he were friends again. As he slept, he thought, I hope that everything will turn out right.

**­- In Konoha –**

"All right everyone! Road trip," shouted Tsunade as everyone went into this huge traveling bus and off they went to Okiyama, Japan, where their friend Naruto lives.

I hope that we can spar like we used to, thought the boys who wanted to challenge with Naruto again.

I can't wait to see all the beybladers! They look so cute, thought all the girls.

Hold on Naruto. We are going to be a family again, thought the adults as they saw Naruto like a brother or son to them.

AN: Hiya! Well, this is another fanfic that I'm writing. I have to work on two others as well, but with these ideas, I have things I can do. Please choose which boy gets Tyson/Naruto in this story. The choices are: Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Kai, Tala, Neji, and Itachi. Pick and enjoy the fanfics! I made Sakura good again and apologizing to Naruto. It has been a long time to think about actions and such. I also placed her with Lee. I don't know if I'm going to do something with Ino. Time will tell.


	4. votes

VOTE PLEASE!

Tyson/Tala - 0

Tyson/Kai - 7

Tyson/Sasuke - 6

Tyson/Neji - 0

Tyson/Gaara - 1

Tyson/Shikamaru - 1

Tyson/Itachi - 0

Here are the total number of votes for the couples. A lot of people sure love KaTy and SasuNaru couples. Continue your votes!


	5. chapter 3

Chapter 3

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

'…**.'** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"When are we going to be there," asked Sakura when everyone was on the boat.

"It will take two days to get to the other side of Okiyama, Japan," said Tsunade.

Neji, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kurenai, Baki, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Shino, Genma, Shizune, and Gai were on a boat that takes them towards Okiyama where they would be meeting Naruto and his friends. Before going to the harbor, they stopped to pick up Shizune in Water Country. They were so excited, especially Temari. She was such a huge fan of beyblade and was the number one fan for Tala, Tyson, and Kai. She talked nonstop about what they do, how they training is different than theirs, and what bitbeasts they had. Everyone didn't know what a bitbeast was, and they asked for a brief summary. Unbeknownst to everyone, they were being followed. A shadow person was hiding near them and kept his chakra low. Now I'm going to go and steal the Kyuubi from Naruto, thought the shadowy person.

"Do you sense something," asked Sasuke as he thought he sensed someone.

"Nope," said everyone.

Must be my imagination, thought Sasuke.

**- Two days later -**

"Where is the dobe," shouted Sasuke.

"Maybe he forgot he had to pick us up," said a thoughtful Iruka.

"Most likely," said Neji.

"Excuse me," shouted someone.

Neji, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kurenai, Baki, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Shino, Genma, Shizune, and Gai turned around to see a man with blue hair and brown eyes. He looked exactly like Naruto's henge, except older. They thought that they were seeing Naruto in his henge with a little older smile. "Hello," asked Kakashi.

"Hello. I'm Hiro, Tyson's brother," said Hiro.

"Oh! Why are you saying that Naruto is Tyson," asked Sakura.

"Because he is. His friend Kai wanted everyone to train. The team captains agreed and everyone is at the beach. I'm here to take you there," said Hiro.

"So he didn't forget about us," said Chouji.

"Nope," said Hiro.

'Lead the way," said Genma as everyone nodded their heads.

"All right," said Hiro as he jumped into his car and lead them to the beach.

**- At the beach -**

"We're here," said Hiro as he got out of the car.

"Where's Naruto," asked Lee.

"See for yourself," said Hiro as he motioned for them to look out towards the beach.

Everyone looked towards the beach and saw a lot of people. Everyone walked slowly towards the beach while Temari was giggling like mad. She was just too excited to see the bladders, especially Tyson, Kai, and Tala. When they reached the huge group, they saw Naruto, in henge, and another person, they believe to be Tala, blading like no tomorrow. They were awe to see a lot of sparks coming and when the two called out their bitbeasts, they were shock. They never expected to see a huge dragon and a huge wolf rise out from nowhere. Some made a move to say 'Kai' just in case it was a genjutsu, but it wasn't. Neji and Hinata activated their Byakugan eyes and saw that these bitbeasts were living creatures. They were shock. "You're going down, Granger," said Tala.

"Yeah right. Dragoon! Phantom Hurricane," shouted Tyson.

"Wolborg," shouted Tala as he too unleashed his attack.

"Go Tyson," shouted most of his friends.

"Go Tala," shouted the other half.

"This is insane," shouted Sasuke.

"This is beyblade," said Max.

"I win," whouted Tyson as Tala's beyblade went out of the dish.

"Nice battle," said Tala.

"All right. Who's next to face off," asked Tyson.

"Actually, will you teach me," asked Sakura as she walked towards Tyson.

"Sakura! Guys," shouted Tyson as he hugged each and every one of Konoha nins.

"Nice to finally meet Tyson's other's friends,' said Ray.

"Hope we become friends too," said Mariah.

"Definitely," said TenTen.

"**turns towards Tyson** You promise to teach me how to beyblade, Tyson," said Temari.

"**chuckles** I think we all can help in that department," said Garland.

"All right," shouted Temari, "**turns towards Kai and Tala** I'm a huge fan of both of you!"

Kai, Li, Kevin, Mariah, Max, Ray, Tala, Mystel, Julia, Ming Ming, Garland, Kenny, Emily, Hilary, Miguel, Mathilda, Brooklyn, Hiro, Bryan, Spencer, Daichi, Claude, Aaron, Raoul, Eddy, Michael, Rick, Gary, Crusher, Monica, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Mariam, Kane, Jim, Salima, Goki, King, Queen, Gordo, Steve, Oliver, Ian, Enrique, Wyatt, Alan, Zeo, Johnny, Robert, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Baki, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Shino, Genma, Shizune, Tyson, and Gai took a step back from Temari. Her eyes were glittering with a lot of shine as a sunset was behind her. The Konoha nins stood their ground and muttered that they didn't know the crazy girl. Everyone efficiently sweat dropped after that comment. The bladers shrugged their shoulders and decided that Brooklyn and Miguel will go up next. "Nice to see that you're all right, brat," said Tsunade.

"You too, you old hag," said Tyson.

"**bam** Don't call me that," said Tsunade.

"**wince** That has got to hurt," said Queen.

"I'm used to it," said Tyson as he slowly got up.

"Tsunade, please," said Shizune.

"Hey, Naruto! Let's spar," said Sasuke.

"**blink blink** You want TYSON to spar," asked Steve.

"I think he can't do anything remotely of fighting," said Bryan.

"Sure teme," said Tyson as he got into a fighting stance.

"I bet Sasuke wins," said Sakura.

"I bet Tyson wins," said Hiro.

Everyone stopped their bey battle and went to the sidelines. They knew not to get in the way when a spar was going to start. Everyone looked on as Sasuke activated his Sharigan eyes. The bladers were shock to see his black eyes turn red with three commas around the pupil. Tyson smirked and released some of his pent chakra. He charged at Sasuke first and started out with his 'kage bunshin' technique. Sasuke scoffed at the same technique and started to fight with taijutsu only. Everyone was shock to see Tyson holding his own. Tyson and Sasuke matched blow for blow. When twenty minutes pass, the bladers and the Konoha nins were awed in their battle. Sasuke charged his fist for a final blow as Tyson did with his. The Konoha nins were shock to see the two techniques again. "Chidori," shouted Sasuke.

"Rasegan," shouted Tyson.

Both attacks connect and a huge explosion sounded. Sand went all over the place as they tried to go and see if both of them were all right. When the dust and sand cleared, everyone saw Sasuke and Tyson on the sand, laughing. They looked beaten up but were fine in a sense. Everyone ran towards them and tried to find their injuries. Tsunade, Sakura, and Hinata started their healing, as seeing they are/were medic nins. "That was awesome," shouted Kevin.

"I concur," said Kenny.

"Aw chief. Did you record it," asked Tyson.

"Yup," said Kenny.

"Tyson! Why didn't you show us your moves before," asked Mathilda.

"Remember: I was suppose to be a blader," said Tyson.

"Granger, you got a lot of spunk," said Spencer.

"Thanks, I think," said Tyson.

"Can you teach us how to fight," asked Ming Ming.

"Yeah," said all the other bladers.

"I don't know," said Jiraiya.

"We aren't suppose to give away our secrets unless the Hokage approves," said Iruka.

Tyson looked at Tsunade expectantly. He wanted his friends to protect themselves the best way they can. Even if they are older than them when they started, they need to be ready to defend anyone of their friends. The Konoha nins looked at Tsunade expectantly as well. They wanted to get to know Tyson's new friends. Tsunade sighed as she looked at the hopeful eyes of Tyson's puppy dog ones. She looked around and saw the same reactions. "All right! I approve," shouted Tsunade.

"What just happened," asked Enrique.

"Tsunade is the Hokage of Konoha Village," said the Konoha nins.

"All right. We get to learn how to defend," shouted a hyperactive Max and Alan.

"Not another Naruto," sighed Shino.

"It's Tyson here," said Tyson.

"I have a question," said Neji.

"Yes," asked the people.

"Where are we **gesturing towards the Konoha nins** going to stay at," asked Neji.

"Um… I haven't thought about that," said Tsunade.

"What! I need to shower," shouted Sakura.

"They all can stay with me," said Kai.

"Really," asked the bladers.

"Everyone else is staying at my place for now," said Kai.

"Thanks Kai," said Tyson as he hugged Kai.

Don't blush. Don't blush. Don't blush, thought Kai as he pushed Tyson off and gave him a death glare.

Don't be jealous of this guy. He's not nearly as handsome as me, thought four Konoha nins and Tala.

"Tyson! It's time for us to go," said Hiro.

"All right. See you guys later," said Tyson as Ray, Lee, Mariah, Kevin, Gary, Tyson, and Hiro hopped into the car.

"What was that all about," asked Shino.

"Well, the White Tiger X is staying with Tyson. The PPB All Stars are staying with Max. The Majestics are staying at a hotel. The Blitzkrieg Boys and everyone else are staying at Kai's house," explained Zeo.

"So, where are we going," asked Gai.

"Follow me," said Kai as he walked towards his house.

When they arrived, they didn't see a house. They saw a huge mansion with lots of room space. Everyone had his or her eyes wide and mouths on the floor. Kai smirked at their reactions and nodded for them to follow. The Blitzkrieg Boys smirked and walked along side Kai. Everyone walked forward as the butler showed him or her where to stay. Kai sighed and thought, I will always do things for Tyson. Damn emotions.

Vacation time! I wonder what we are going to learn here, thought all the ninjas as they failed to see the same shadow figure.

AN: Hiya! Well, this is another fanfic that I'm writing. I have to work on two others as well, but with these ideas, I have things I can do. Please choose which boy gets Tyson/Naruto in this story. The choices are: Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Kai, Tala, Neji, and Itachi. Pick and enjoy the fanfics! I made Sakura good again and apologizing to Naruto. It has been a long time to think about actions and such. I also placed her with Lee. I don't know if I'm going to do something with Ino. Time will tell.


	6. chapter 4

Chapter 4

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

'…**.'** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"Everyone is here as expected," said a shadowy figure into a phone.

"Good. Once I ditch my partner, I'll go straight towards Okiyama, Japan," said another.

"Will I get to be with Sasuke," asked the shadowy figure.

"We'll see, Ino. We'll see," said the other.

"Good by Itachi," said Ino.

"Stay close to the group," said Itachi as he hung up.

Ino, a friend to the Konoha nins and used to be friend to Naruto, has been tailing all of them to Okiyama, Japan. She was the shadowy figure following them everyday, telling Itachi, Sasuke's brother, where they were heading. Itachi have no mind to go and fight Sasuke again, but he wanted to see Naruto ever since. Ino was the only person who wanted Sasuke when Sakura suddenly felt sorry for the 'demon brat.' "He could of told me where to meet him," muttered Ino as she spied on the bladers and the ninjas.

**- The next day -**

"Good morning," said Ming Ming.

"To me, it's not a good morning," muttered Sakura.

"Why," asked Dunga.

"We keep on feeling that someone is watching us," said Anko.

"And when we try to look, it disappears," said Ibiki.

"That's creepy," said Wyatt.

"Tell me about it," said Kiba.

Kai, Tala, Mystel, Julia, Ming Ming, Garland, Miguel, Mathilda, Brooklyn, Bryan, Spencer, Daichi, Claude, Aaron, Raoul, Crusher, Monica, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Mariam, Kane, Jim, Salima, Goki, King, Queen, Gordo, Steve, Ian, Wyatt, Alan, Zeo, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Baki, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Temari, Shino, Genma, Shizune, and Gai were all eating a nice breakfast in Kai's mansion. Everyone was talking about one thing or another. Temari was drooling over Kai and Tala, making the two boys step far away from her. Baki, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Kurenai, Gai, Asuma, Jiraiya, and Tsunade were worse for wear. They were up all night thinking whom they will train first. "Time to go," said Mystel.

"But it's eight in the morning," shouted TenTen.

"And we're on vacation," shouted Lee.

"We are teaching you beyblading, and you need to customize your beyblades. Kenny has all the parts for you to do that," said Raoul.

"He's a genius at beyblades, but he lacks physical strength," said Mathilda.

"Fine," said everyone as they trudged all the way to Tyson's house.

**- Tyson's dojo -**

"This is where Tyson lives," asked the incredulous ninjas.

"Yup. Watch out for Tyson's grandpa though," said Max as the PPB All Stars and he arrived.

"Hello everyone," said Robert as the Majestics came through the gates.

Everyone greeted everyone warmly as they walked into the dojo. They saw an old guy setting the table. When he turned around, he greeted them in what Gai would call a 'hip' way. Everyone sweat dropped as they introduced themselves to Tyson's grandpa. Tyson's grandpa said that Tyson was still sleeping. When they heard a scream, everyone ran towards the living room to see Tyson soaking wet. Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Tala, and Kai had a small tint of pink on their cheeks as Tyson's pajamas clung to him like second skin. The girls looked away and the guys smirked. "Seems that Naruto is still hard to wake up," said Jiraiya.

"It's Tyson," shouted the bladers.

"All right. We're still used to calling him Naruto," said the ninjas.

"That's fine. They need to know that I'm Tyson now and not Naruto," said Tyson.

"So, who is going to teach who," asked Gary.

"Well, I made a plan. **shows a chart of people** I can teach Gaara about beyblading as he teaches me all about sand jutsus. Kai teach Sasuke about beyblading as Sasuke teaches him the way of the ninjas. Tala teaches Neji as Neji teaches him. Um… Shikamaru can be with Ray, Mariah with TenTen, Emily with Temari, Ming Ming with Sakura, Li with Lee, Chouji with Gary, Kiba with Mystel, Hinata with Julia, Shino with Ozuma, Max with Kakashi, Iruka with Brooklyn, Kankuro with Rick, Kurenai with Mariam, Ibiki with Bryan, Baki with Spencer, Genma with Garland, Asuma with Robert, Hiro with Tsunade, and everyone else I can't think of anymore," said a sheepish Tyson.

"You came up with all of this," shouted everyone.

"During the night," said Tyson.

"I think that we are being followed," said Kiba.

"Why do you think that," asked Enrique.

"Well, for starters, there's another chakra outside this dojo," said Temari as Lee ran very fast and captured the person.

The bladers were shock to see someone run fast. The Konoha nins didn't give a damn on how Lee ran fast. Everyone saw Lee holding down a figure while he/she was struggling to break free. Lee grabbed the arms around and made her face everyone. The Konoha nins were shock to see Ino as their stalker. They looked disgusted with what Ino was trying to pull. "Ino," shouted Sakura.

"The Ino that hurt Tyson," asked Oliver.

"That's the one," said everyone else who knew Ino.

"What are you doing here," asked Chouji.

"What do you expect? I was distraught to find out my friends turned their backs on me for him," said Ino as she sneered on friends and him.

**_Flashback_**

**_"Hey, Ino? I'm getting a feeling of guilt that we treated Naruto the way we did," said Sakura._**

**_"Why? He's an idiot who can't even compare to Sasuke. He's also a demon," said Ino._**

**_It has been two years since Naruto left Konoha Village. Ino and Sakura were shunned by their friends for what they were doing to Naruto on 'that' day. Ino didn't care as long as Sakura was with her. Ino's parents praised her for getting rid of the demon spawn, as the villagers like to call Naruto. Sakura grew a little bit distant to Ino for a while. She was still thinking about Naruto and how he saved her. She thought that it would be different. "It's just that he was the one who saved us tons of times from harm," said Sakura._**

**_"Well, yeah. But you have to see that Naruto is a demon like all the villagers said. He even hurt Naruto," said Ino._**

**_"But didn't you hear that Sasuke tried to kill Naruto? I overheard Tsunade say that he almost did," said Sakura._**

**_"Those are just lies," said Ino._**

**_"But, I think we made a terrible mistake, Ino. I think I'll go to our friends and ask to tell Naruto that I'm sorry," said Sakura._**

**_"Get out," said Ino as she glared at Sakura._**

**_"What," shouted Sakura._**

**_"You're a demon lover. Get out now," shouted Ino as she shoved Sakura out of the flower shop, never to see Sakura again._**

_**End Flashback**_

"I still hate you, Forehead Girl," said Ino.

"Shit," shouted Gaara.

Everyone turned towards Gaara. They saw him with a cell phone in his hand. It had 'property of Ino' on the back of the cell phone. Li and Lee watched Ino like a hawk as the rest gathered around Gaara. They were curious as to why Gaara shouted out like the way he did. They saw him almost trying to kill the cell phone. Sasuke looked at the cell phone and saw the words that he feared. All the Konoha nins looked and saw 'Akatsuki' as the top of the recent calls. The bladers were looking at them weirdly as they saw them have the same reaction as Gaara. "What's wrong," asked Monica.

"The name on top of this list is an evil organization. Akatsuki is the powerful lethal organization in the Fire Nation. They have up to eight missing nins, mostly deadly ones, doing dirty work to collect us demon vessels," explained Tyson.

"And I believe Ino is a recent member," said Jiraiya.

"Now that you mentioned it, I haven't seen Ino for a while now," said TenTen.

"So, she's a missing nin to Konoha. I'll send a bird to the head of my office," said Tsunade as she ran outside to start the letter.

"What's so funny," asked everyone as they saw Ino smirking.

"**smirks** You're too late. Itachi is coming here as we speak," said Ino.

"What," shouted everyone.

"I was here all the time, spying on you for the Akatsuki," said Ino.

"Then we need to start your training," said the Konoha nins.

"Beyblading can wait then," said Daichi.

"Wrong," said the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"Why," asked everyone.

"Last night, I got a phone call from Japanese Corps Prison. Voltaire and Boris escaped, AGAIN," said a glaring Kai.

What's next? Orochimaru coming here to team up with Voltaire, thought the Konoha nins.

This is crazy. So many enemies coming to us, thought the bladers.

AN: Hiya! Well, this is another fanfic that I'm writing. I have to work on two others as well, but with these ideas, I have things I can do. Please choose which boy gets Tyson/Naruto in this story. The choices are: Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Kai, Tala, Neji, and Itachi. Pick and enjoy the fanfics! Hehe… all of their enemies are going to come. Time will tell what happens next to these people.


	7. chapter 5

Chapter 5

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

'…**.'** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"What are we going to do," shouted Hilary.

"We train," said a serious Kai.

"How," asked Sakura.

"We go with Tyson's plan of teaching one another," said Kakashi.

"It's the best plan we've got," said Iruka.

"Wow, dobe. You sure change," said Sasuke.

"Don't call me that, Teme," shouted Tyson.

Kai, Li, Kevin, Mariah, Max, Ray, Tala, Mystel, Julia, Ming Ming, Garland, Kenny, Emily, Hilary, Miguel, Mathilda, Brooklyn, Hiro, Bryan, Spencer, Daichi, Claude, Aaron, Raoul, Eddy, Michael, Rick, Gary, Crusher, Monica, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Mariam, Kane, Jim, Salima, Goki, King, Queen, Gordo, Steve, Oliver, Ian, Enrique, Wyatt, Alan, Zeo, Johnny, Robert, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Baki, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Shino, Genma, Shizune, Temari, and Gai all sweat dropped at the name calling. Five other guys were seething against Sasuke. Kai smirked and said, "Well, you are an idiot," said Kai.

"You too," shouted Tyson as he put a pouty face that none of the six guys could resist.

"Here we go again," said a sighing Max.

"They always argue," said Joseph.

"I say that Tyson and Kai like to fight each other a lot," said Kane.

"Same with Tyson and Sasuke," said Lee.

"What about me," shouted a still tied up Ino.

"What about you? You betrayed Konoha. You're a missing nin," said Tsunade.

"**shock** W-w-w-what," shouted Ino.

"You heard me girl. You're a missing nin and a traitor," said Tsunade.

Ino pouted like Tyson, but didn't get any effects out of the huge group. Tyson asked if his grandpa would watch over Ino. Grandpa was happy to oblige, along with Tsunade and Jiraiya. Everyone else went outside and started to pair up again. The Konoha Nins went to Kenny and designed their beyblade. Sasuke's was red, blue, and black. Neji was white, blue, and green. Shikamaru was all black. Gaara was tan, brown, and black. Everyone else chose his or her favorite colors, such as Sakura with pink, and customize his or her beyblade. The bladers went towards their partners to get their ninja equipment. It was getting towards a good start as they talked about balance. Temari wanted to know how to get a bitbeast. The bladers never told them anything then.

**- Inside the dojo -**

"Thank you for watching Ino with us, Mr. Granger," said Tsunade as she glared at Ino.

"It's no trouble at all," said Grandpa.

"Why aren't you helping," asked Jiraiya.

"The dudes and dudettes can handle themselves,' said Grandpa.

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Grandpa were watching over Ino. Ino hadn't pulled anything yet, but they were careful. They watched her every movement as she tried to untie herself from Kakashi's rope tying. Ino looked ready to kill if she got out of the binds. If that wasn't worst, Iruka gave Kakashi chakra sucking rope. When Ino tried to use her chakra, they saw the rope glow a couple of times. Tsunade and Jiraiya had to explain to the old man about the ropes. Grandpa thought it would be a great way to get Tyson to sleep. "So, how can everyone be so calm about it," asked Jiraiya.

"Tyson and his home dogs are used to this type of situation," said Grandpa as he looked outside for a moment.

"With all these enemies, I wonder how they aren't crazy," said Tsunade as she still glared at Ino.

**- In the backyard -**

"Good form, Uchiha," said Kai.

"Hn. Same to you, Hiwatari," said Sasuke.

"Great! I have two rivals that want to gang up on me whenever I'm lying around the house," said Tyson as he looked at the two.

"It's a great and youthful way to express one's emotions! You, bladers, have shown a lot of youthfulness," shouted Lee.

"That's it, my hip student. Praise these bladers," shouted Gai.

"Gai-sensei," shouted Lee.

"Lee," shouted Gai.

Everyone looked at the scene before him or her. The Konoha Nins, even though they saw it before, couldn't stand it. The bladers looked at the background and thought on how it got there behind the two hugging people. They backed away and looked at Tyson and the Konoha Nins. The only answer they got is the same answer: 'I don't know them.' Tala ripped his beyblade and said that they have a long way to go. Kenny looked on and looked at his Ming Ming collection. "Don't play that stupid music of hers," said Hilary.

"You hate my music," shouted Ming Ming.

"Now's not the time to argue," said Claude.

"Give me that laptop, Kenny," said Tyson.

"Sure. **hands the laptop to Tyson** Why do you need it," asked Kenny.

"To listen to this new CD I got from the music store," said Tyson as he pressed play on the laptop.

Hilary, Emily, TenTen, Sakura, Temari, Hinata, Julia, Mariam, Mariah, Ming Ming, Mathilda, Monica, Salima, Kurenai, Anko, and Shizune looked at the CD cover. Ming Ming looked distastefully because it was her rival. The other girls squealed in delight to hear one of their favorite artists. The boys didn't care either way and started to train some more. When they heard the music go on, they listened to the words:

Kids are doing it all across the nation

Time to battle now for world domination

Cooler than your hip

You better get a grip

The battle has begun so let it rip

Beyblade watch out cos here we come

Let it rip now

Let's go now

Don't tell who's gonna be number 1

Let it rip now

Let it go now

The battle's on now it's time to take it

With all my friends yeah I know that we can make it

You gotta use your brain

In order to retain

The number 1 position in the game

Beyblade watch out cos here we come

Let it rip now

Let's go now

Don't tell who's gonna be number 1

Let it rip now

Let it go now

Beyblade watch out cos here we come

Let it rip now

Let's go now

Don't tell who's gonna be number 1

Let it rip now

Let it go now

Beyblade watch out cos here we come

Don't tell who's gonna be number 1

Kids are doing it all across the nation

Time to battle now for world domination

Cooler than your hip

You better get a grip

The battle has begun so let it rip

Beyblade watch out cos here we come

Let it rip now

Let's go now

Don't tell who's gonna be number 1

Let it rip now

Let it go now

Beyblade watch out cos here we come

Let it rip now

Let's go now

(AN: All Across The Nation is from Beyblade. I don't own it.)

Not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

Starting from here, let's make a promise  
You and me, let's just be honest  
We're gonna run, nothing can stop us  
Even the night that falls all around us

Soon there will be laughter and voices  
Beyond the clouds over the mountains  
We'll run away on roads that are empty  
Lights from the airfield shining upon you

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

We'll run away, keep everything simple  
Night will come down, our guardian angel  
We rush ahead, the crossroads are empty  
Our spirits rise, they're not gonna get us

My love for you, always forever  
Just you and me, all else is nothing  
Not going back, not going back there  
They don't understand,  
They don't understand us

Not gonna get us  
Not gonna get us

Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
Nothing can stop this, not now I love you  
They're not gonna get us,  
they're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us  
They're not gonna get us

(AN: Not Gonna Get Us is by T.a.T.u. I don't own.)

Yeah,Yeah

Get up, Get out  
Move on, move on there's no doubt  
I'm all wrong, you're right  
It's all the same with you  
I'm too thin, too fat   
You ask why  
So why,  
So why,  
So why,  
So why

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on, 

Chorus  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out   
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,   
Away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,

Round and round here we go again  
Same old start, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends  
Do this, do that   
Can't deal Can't deal with that  
I tune in, tune out  
I've heard it all before  
Hello, goodbye  
Never asking me why,   
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,  
Goodbye,

On and on,  
And on and on,  
On and on,  
And on and on,

Chorus  
Don't want to grow up  
I want to get out  
Hey, take me away  
I want to shout out  
Take me away,  
Away,  
Away,  
Away,   
Away,

Chorus Repeat 2x

Round and round here we go again  
Same old story, same old end  
Turn my head  
And turn back again  
Same old stuff never ends

(AN: Take Me Away is not own by me, but it's own by the soundtrack Freaky Friday.)

Everyone started to practice with Tyson's new CD. He was proud that the CD had a great music to dance to and train. The guys were loose, yet they were still training hard. The girls were smiling as they started their training again. Tsunade looked at Tyson's face and saw that he was very happy. She looked at Sasuke, Neji, Gaara, Kai, Shikamaru, and Tala to see them glancing once in a while towards Tyson. You're getting pretty popular with the boys, Naruto, thought Tsunade as she turned back to guard Ino.

**- In a dark alley -**

"I hope that you have a safe trip here," said a shadow figure.

"Of course. I can't wait to kill those Konoha Nins," said another.

"Careful. I need one of those Konoha Nins," said the first.

"Of course," said the other.

**- Near the dojo -**

"Ino failed me," said another figure.

But Naruto looks much better than that orange jumpsuit, thought the figure as he continue to spy on everyone.

AN: Hiya! Well, this is another fanfic that I'm writing. I have to work on two others as well, but with these ideas, I have things I can do. Please choose which boy gets Tyson/Naruto in this story. The choices are: Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Kai, Tala, Neji, and Itachi. Pick and enjoy the fanfics! Hehe… all of their enemies are going to come. Time will tell what happens next to these people.


	8. chapter 6

Chapter 6

Helpful Hints:

"…." – talking

'…..' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within normal talking

underline – thinking

(….) – I'm talking

'…**.'** – demon talking

**_- …. - _** - time jump

"…**_."_** – dream sequence/flashbacks

"So, how are we going to tell which is the best for Tyson," asked Jiraiya.

"I don't know," said Tsunade.

Jiraiya and Tsunade were the only ones looking after the traitor Ino. They were talking about which boy is best for Tyson to live and love with. Grandpa Granger wasn't there because he went to the kitchen to whip up lunch for the hungry Konoha Nins and the bladers. They looked back from the training to the boys to Ino to back to the training. Tsunade smiled as Tyson taught some of them how to blade. She was proud of Tyson for accomplishing something that he couldn't do in Konoha. Jiraiya was looking at Tyson and the boys. He thought he could make this into one of his Icha Icha Paradise: Yaoi edition, starring Tyson. Everyone was so absorbed into what they were doing, they didn't see Ino slip the ropes off from the kunai she had and run away from the dojo. "Hey! Where's that Ino girl go," asked Grandpa as he got the lunches ready.

"What," shouted the two sannins.

**- Outside -**

"What was that," asked Crusher.

"I don't know," said Queen.

"Should we check it out," asked King.

"Doubt it," said Aaron.

Kai, Li, Kevin, Mariah, Max, Ray, Tala, Mystel, Julia, Ming Ming, Garland, Kenny, Emily, Hilary, Miguel, Mathilda, Brooklyn, Hiro, Bryan, Spencer, Daichi, Claude, Aaron, Raoul, Eddy, Michael, Rick, Gary, Crusher, Monica, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Mariam, Kane, Jim, Salima, Goki, King, Queen, Gordo, Steve, Oliver, Ian, Enrique, Wyatt, Alan, Zeo, Johnny, Robert, Neji, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Baki, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Asuma, Shino, Genma, Shizune, Temari, Sasuke, Tyson, and Gai were training outside as usual. The girls were complaining on how long they had to train. They would either be doing beyblading or ninja training. Other than that, no one knew that Ino escaped her binds. "I think that we should go and find out," said Jim.

"And besides, it's lunch time," said Kane.

"All right," shouted Max and Tyson as they ran into the dojo.

"This is common knowledge that those two always do that, right," asked Iruka.

"All the time," said the bladers.

**- Inside the dojo -**

"What do you mean you let Ino go," shouted Tyson.

"Well, we turned towards your training and to Ino. I guess the ropes aren't that reliable if it can be cut by a kunai," said a sheepish Tsunade.

"Old hag! You just ruined our chance to find the Akatsuki," shouted Tyson.

"**punches Tyson** Don't call me old hag, brat," shouted Tsunade.

Everyone else came in and found Tyson laying flat on the floor. Closer inspection, they saw a huge bump on his head. Tyson groaned and sat up to look at everyone. He saw the sandwiches, ran towards it, and started to chew down. The bladers sweat dropped when Tyson did that. The ninjas were shock to see Tyson eating something that wasn't ramen. I mean, they were used to him eating a lot, but it was always to Ichiraku for ramen. "Why are you shock," asked Mariam.

"Well, Tyson is eating something that's NOT ramen," said Lee.

"That's why you're all shock," asked an incredulous Li.

"Yes," said the ninjas.

"Well, I beat him to eat more various things," said Grandpa as he set down some more food for the guests.

"What are we going to do with Ino," asked Kiba.

"Who said we need to worry about Ino," said a smirking Kai.

"What did you do," asked Hinata.

"Let's just say that we have a chip installed on her to track wherever she is," said a smirking Tala.

"And you let us think that it's our fault," shouted the two sannins.

**- In a warehouse downtown -**

"I finally got away," said Ino as she breathed heavily.

"Indeed," said a shadow figure.

"Itachi," said Ino.

"Did you find out where they always hang out," asked Itachi.

Ino was running away from the Granger's dojo fast. She jumped and dodged many houses and people. She looked back to see that no one was chasing her, but she needed to be careful. She ran near the harbor and saw a warehouse. She ran in, hid, and waited to get her breath back. "They are at this dojo," said Ino.

"Hm… I wonder how they will react if we ask for help to kill off the Akatsuki," said a thoughtful Itachi.

"Who knows? They think I'm with Akatsuki," said Ino.

"Could you blame them," asked Itachi.

**- Back at the dojo -**

"Here you go Kakashi," said Jiraiya as he produced a book with Icha Icha Paradise on the cover.

"Thank you Jiraiya," shouted Kakashi as he took it.

"You're welcome," said Jiraiya.

"Perverts," shouted Tyson.

Kai, Li, Kevin, Mariah, Max, Ray, Tala, Mystel, Julia, Ming Ming, Garland, Kenny, Emily, Hilary, Miguel, Mathilda, Brooklyn, Hiro, Bryan, Spencer, Daichi, Claude, Aaron, Raoul, Eddy, Michael, Rick, Gary, Crusher, Monica, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Mariam, Kane, Jim, Salima, Goki, King, Queen, Gordo, Steve, Oliver, Ian, Enrique, Wyatt, Alan, Zeo, Johnny, Robert, and Grandpa Granger looked at the book curiously. They never heard of a book called Icha Icha Paradise. Tyson was thankful that they never even saw the book. Neji, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kankuro, Kurenai, Baki, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Asuma, Shino, Genma, Shizune, Temari, Sasuke, and Gai shook their heads when they saw the same book the two were giggling about. Tsunade looked at the cover to see familiar boy in the middle surrounding by six very familiar boys surrounding him. She got really angry and started to hurt Jiraiya HARD. The bladers and the ninjas ran out of the dojo, with Grandpa Granger hot on their tails. Kakashi was running away with his head stuck in the book. "What is his body and face doing in the cover of that book," shouted Tsunade.

"What," asked everyone as they looked at it closely.

"T-t-t-t-tyson," stuttered everyone.

"I'm going to kill you pervert," shouted an angry Iruka, Hiro, and Grandpa Granger as they ran back inside to help Tsunade.

"That is embarrassing," said Tyson.

"May we listen to this new CD I got," asked Mariah.

"I guess so. It's going to be a while before we go and train again," said Kenny as he gave the laptop.

"Sure. Use me as training recording beyblading music playing laptop," said an unknown voice.

"Who was that," asked Sakura.

"That would be Dizzy. She's the bitbeast that got stuck in my computer," said Kenny as they heard the song play.

Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh

You know I never felt like this before

Lalala lalala la la lala la Ohhh

Feels like something real

Verse 1

I'm obessive when just one thought of you comes up

I'm agressive just one thought of closing up

You got me stressing, incessantly pressing the issue

Da very moment gone you know I miss you

I'm the question an you of course the answer

Just hold me close boy cause I'm your tiny dancer

You make me shaken up, heads are mistaken

But I can't control myself got me calling out for help

Chorus (2x)

S.O.S. please someone help me. Its not healthy for me to feel this

Y.O.U. are making this hard, I can't take it see it don't feel right

Bridge

This time please someone come and rescue me

Cause you or my mind got me losing it

I'm lost you got me lookin for the rest of me (just testing me) but still I'm losing it

This time please someone come and rescue me cause you or my mind got me losing it

I'm lost you got me looking for the rest of me, got the best of me, so now I'm losing it

Verse 2

Just your presence and I second guess my insanity

Yes its a lesson and its based on my vanity

My tummy's up in knots sone as I see you I get so hot

Common sense if out the door can't seem to find a lot

Take me (uh huh) you know inside you feel it right

Take me I'ma put desire in your arms tonight

I'm out with you, ya got me head over heels

Boy you got me hanging on by the way you make me feel

Chorus (1x)

Bridge

Boy you know you got me feeling open

And boy your loves enough with words unspoken

I said boy I'm feeling you, you got me open

I don't know what to do its true

I'm going crazy over you I'm begging

Chorus (1x)

Bridge (2x)

Outro

Lala lala lala lala Ohhh

Ohh ohh lala lala lala lala oh oh

(AN: S.O.S. is by Rihanna. I don't own it.)

now i will tell you what i've done for you  
50 thousand tears i've cried  
screaming deceiving and bleeding for you  
and you still won't hear me  
don't want your hand this time i'll save myself  
maybe i'll wake up for once  
not tormented daily defeated by you  
just when i thought i'd reached the bottom  
i'm dying again

i'm going under  
drowning in you  
i'm falling forever  
i've got to break through  
i'm going under

blurring and stirring the truth and the lies  
so i don't know what's real and what's not  
always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so i can't trust myself anymore  
i'm dying again

i'm going under  
drowning in you  
i'm falling forever  
i've got to break through

so go on and scream  
scream at me i'm so far away  
i won't be broken again  
i've got to breathe i can't keep going under

(AN: Going Under is by Evanscence. I don't own it.)

As everyone was waiting for the fierce beating of Jiraiya to be done, they were going to listen to more music. Unbeknownst to everyone, they were being watched by two mysterious figures. They will pay for humiliating me, thought the two shadows as they jumped away and walked away into the crowded streets.

**shivers** Why do I feel that we were being watched, thought the ninjas and bladers.

AN: Hiya! Well, this is another fanfic that I'm writing. I have to work on two others as well, but with these ideas, I have things I can do. Please choose which boy gets Tyson/Naruto in this story. The choices are: Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Kai, Tala, Neji, and Itachi. Pick and enjoy the fanfics! Hehe… all of their enemies are going to come. Time will tell what happens next to these people.


	9. chapter 7

Chapter 7

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"Where's my blade gramps," asked Tyson.

"Why are you asking me," said Gramps.

"Because you always go into my room to clean," said Tyson.

"That's your brother Hiro," said Gramps.

The bladers and the ninjas were resting after a hard day's work. They were drinking some soda that Grandpa got. Tsunade got drunk again as Hiro and Brooklyn were kissing on the sofa. Tyson looked around to see most of his friends were together, like Kiba nad HInata. Ming Ming and Garland were playing scrabble with Bryan, Spencer, Miguel, and Mariah. Kevin was talking to Gary about anything. Max and Ray were somewhere lying on the ground with Kenny and Emily. He looked at Neji, Sasuke, Kai, Tala, Gaara, and Shikamaru glaring at one another. He was unnerved about that and began to talk to Mariam and Ozuma. But, Tyson kind of lost his beyblade when he was challenged by Sakura. 'Hey Dragoon. Where did I put you,' asked Tyson.

_In the drawer like always,_ said Dragoon.

'Thanks,' said Tyson as he got his blade out.

"Let's go Sakura," said Tyson.

All the bladers and the ninjas went back out into the hot sun. Tyson adjusted his launcher and waited for the signal. Sakura did the same and looked confident she would win. As Li counted down, they said their favorite phrase of 'let it rip' and started the match. It was so enticing that they never saw two shadows around the dojo. The battle was quick, fierce but quick. Tyson was just darn good at beyblading. When the team was done with the warm-up, something flew inside the beydish. They looked in to see a kunai made out of sapphire tilt gleaming against the faces of the people. Then, Tyson yelped when something fell on him. It was a body of a girl, specifically Ino. "Ino-pig, let go of him," shouted Sakura.

"No," said a shadowy figure.

"Who the hell are you," shouted Kai.

"My 'foolish' little brother would know," said the figure.

"Itachi," shouted Sasuke.

"What the hell do you want," asked Rick as he glared at the now revealed person.

"Nothing. I want all of you to listen to my story before killing me," said Itachi.

"**glare** Fine, but release Tyson," said Tsunade.

"After my story," said Itachi.

"Well, start it then," said Eddy.

So, Itachi told them that it was not him that killed the Uchiha on that fateful day. Sasuke said it was all lies, but Itachi denied it. He told them that Orochimaru was disguised as him when he was in the Hokage's office. Everyone was shock to say the least. Itachi was going to kill them for trying to kill Naruto. He was going to kill them for also ignoring his brother and told them of their plans. He took out a bunch of very old scrolls and gave them to Tsunade as proof of his innocence. Sasuke still wondered why Itachi wanted him to kill him. It was profound to see that Itachi felt guilty for the trouble. "So we established truce for Ino and Itachi," said Joseph.

"Now what are we going to do," asked Monica.

"We train some more," said Iruka.

"Good idea," said Ray.

"Let's listen to music for us to pump up some adrenaline," suggested Gary.

"What do you have in mind," asked everyone.

"Chief, put this CD in," said Emily.

When the CD was in, Dizzy commented on this being a great song. They were waiting for everyone to listen to the song. When Kenny hit play, the song came out. Everyone was paired up again as they listen to the songs. The first one was like this:

Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
And knowing how to change the things you've been through

I feel I've come to realize  
How fast life can be compromised  
Step back to see what's going on  
I can't beleive this happened to you  
This happened to you

It's just a problem that I'm faced with am I  
Not the only one who hates to stand by  
Complications that are first in this line  
With all these pictures running through my mind

Knowing endless consequences  
I feel so useless in this  
Can't back, stand back, can't ask  
For me I can't believe

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore

Everybody's got their problems  
Everybody says the same things to you  
It's just a matter how you solve them  
But what else are we supposed to do

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure

Part of me, won't agree  
Cause I don't know if this for sure  
Suddenly, suddenly  
I don't feel so insecure  
Anymore

Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being our choice  
Now that I find no way so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had

Why do things that matter the most  
Never end up being our choice  
Now that I find no way so bad  
I don't think I knew what I had

(AN: Hellsong is by Sum 41. I don't own it and it's quite good!)

They listened to the song and learned that it could relate to their life, such as Kai and Sasuke. Everyone looked at each other and started to battle each other. They first were going to see who needs more help on beyblading and who needs help on ninja training. Itachi was against Gaara, Ino was against Sakura, and so on and so forth. Grandpa was in the kitchen cooking for extra mouths to feed. He sent Hiro and Brooklyn out for some more food. It was getting too crowded in the dojo with all the ninjas coming in here and such. The next song came on as they started another battle with Joseph and Johnny:

i was listening to the voices in my head  
you shoud've heared some of the things they said  
i want to find out what it really meant  
just wasn't making any sense  
first i was scared to death  
then i thought what the hell

bring it on  
lay it on me  
shine the light  
c'mon and make me see  
i will give myself to you  
if you show me what to do  
so bring it on

there's some kinda radio going in my brain  
i swear it's gonna make me go insane  
sometimes your stuck between the stations  
like you intend different shows from different nations  
i wanna make it stop  
but i can't turn it off

bring it on  
lay it on me

shine the light  
c'mon and make me see  
i will give myself to you  
if you show me what to do  
so bring it on  
bring it on shine the light  
bring it on tonight  
c'mon

i keep flicking through the channels in my mind  
i'm still afraid of things that i might find  
i'm searching for the perfect frequency  
but now i realise what they'll do with me

sobring it on  
lay it on me  
shine the light  
c'mon and make me see  
i will give myself to you  
if you show me what to do  
so bring it on  
bring it on shine the light  
bring it on tonight  
c'mon

(AN: Bring It On is by Ana Johnson. I don't own the song.)

"I just realize that these songs correspond with our lives," said Crusher.

"How," asked Raoul.

"It just does," said Crusher, "We should get back with the battle."

Unknown to some, Crusher made a good point. They had so many enemies that they wanted to destroy. They had a lot of problems to encounter within their lives. They shook their heads mentally as they started to go and defeat their opponents, but it was hard. The ninjas were getting better at beyblading while the bladers were getting better at ninja training. The only one who was dominant throughout the ordeal was Tyson because he had both trainings. **grumble grumble**

"What was that," asked Oliver.

"Sorry. I'm hungry," sad Aaron.

"Not a problem. I'm guessing we are all hungry," said TenTen.

"What time is it," asked Kurenai.

"It's time for dinner home dawgs," said Gramps.

"Thanks Gramps," said Tyson as everyone went in to eat.

When they got in, they saw all sorts of food on the table. Shrimp with fried rice, wonton, rice balls, chicken, bok choy, and many more. The bladers and the ninjas sat around the table as they begin to chow down. Daichi and Tyson were arguing who will have the last chicken when Kankuro grabbed it. Chouji was satisfied with the food he had. Everyone was enjoying ones presence. As the sun set, everyone was in the big living room. "What are we going to do about the other baddies," asked Claude.

"**sigh** And we came here for some peace and quiet," said Asuma.

"Sorry for getting all of you into this," said Tyson.

"Not our problem. Orochimaru went with this Voltaire guy," said Jiraiya as he was reading something.

"What is that," asked Tsunade.

When everyone looked at the adults, Tyson blushed in embarrassment and anger again. Jiraiya made a sequel to his other book. Surprise surprise? It had his picture in the front cover, AGAIN! Tsunade, Hiro, Grandpa, and Iruka went towards Jiraiya and started to beat him up. Kakashi took the book and started to read it again. Everyone else sighed in disappointment. They really need to get Jiraiya off of his habit of being perverted. Tyson called Jiraiya ero-sennin again as he saw the cover once more. Everyone thought it was a great idea to call him that since he is one. Jiraiya was about to hit Tyson over the head, but Tsunade punched him in the face, sending him flying towards the pond. "Don't ever do that again to Tyson," shouted Tsunade.

"**wince** Yeah! Yeah," said Jiraiya.

"We mean it, Jiraiya," said Iruka.

"All right! I promise," said Jiraiya.

"All right little dudes. Time for sleep," said Grandpa.

"Aw, Gramps! Can't we stay up a little bit more," pouted Tyson.

"No," said Hiro, "Tomorrow, you all are going to follow us bladers to somewhere."

"All right," said the ninjas as they spread around the room with Tyson in the center around his friends.

Unbeknownst to everyone, two shadow figures disappeared from watching the dojo. They were going to have their revenge soon. So very soon.

AN: Hiya! Well, this is another fanfic that I'm writing. I have to work on two others as well, but with these ideas, I have things I can do. Please choose which boy gets Tyson/Naruto in this story. The choices are: Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, Kai, Tala, Neji, and Itachi. Pick and enjoy the fanfics! AND no, if you are thinking those two shadow figures were Voltaire and Orochimaru.

Tala/Tyson: 3

Kai/Tyson: 18

Sasuke/Tyson: 16

Neji/Tyson: 2

Gaara/Tyson: 5

Shikamaru/Tyson: 5

Itachi/Tyson: 3


	10. chapter 8

Chapter 8

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"Ah," shouted Kenny.

"What's the matter," asked Ian.

"We're suppose to be on the airplane to England," shouted Kenny.

"Oh my gosh," shouted Ming Ming.

"The tournament," shouted Hilary.

"What's wrong," asked Itachi.

"We have a tournament over in England. We definitely need to go and reclaim our title," said Max.

"We're definitely going to swipe that title off your hands," said Bryan.

"Why don't we go now? I really wanted to watch you guys in action," said Temari.

"And we get to see the pros do their jobs on beyblading," said Lee.

The bladers and the Konoha Nins were starting to pack their belongings. Jiraiya looked tempted to stay behind, but one threat from Tsunade can go so much. Everyone was packed and ready to go to England for the tournament. Kenny, Emily, and Hiro all called a Mr. Dickinson and told him that they were on their way with a lot of people. Temari and Ray told them who Mr. Dickinson was and was fine to know that he was the sponsor for Tyson's team. Everyone got into the huge van with their stuff and drove towards the airport. "This is going to be great," shouted Daichi, "And I'll defeat Tyson!"

"Not likely if you have air sickness again," said Tyson as he laughed at Daichi.

"Tyson," shouted Daichi as Tyson and Daichi ran out of the van and into the airport.

"There they go again," said Mariah.

"This happens often," asked Iruka.

"More than often," said Brooklyn.

Everyone went to the checking point of their airport and into the gates. They went through countless of explanations that these are to protect if necessary because you never know what could happen on an airplane. The guards smiled and nodded their consent as they let them go through the gate. Unbeknownst to everyone, there were two shadows following them and sitting near them on the airplane. "I never been on an airplane before," said Hinata.

"Too bad Akamaru couldn't come with us into the airplane," said Kiba.

'Kyu, how are you holding out,' asked Tyson.

**"Better than expected. I wish I can smell the air again,"** said Kyuubi.

_You can always go into the beyblade and become a bit beast,_ said Dragoon.

'She can,' asked Tyson.

_Sure! She can stay as long as she likes,_ said Dragoon.

**"I'm guessing that you want me to stay then,"** said Kyuubi.

While Tyson, Dragoon, and Kyuubi were talking, Gaara was talking to Shukaku. He wanted Tyson to himself, but was scared what people might think. Everyone was so uptight. Temari saw her brother contemplating, and probably about Naru… no, Tyson. She saw how he changed when they were in Sand Village. It was weird to see him so silent. She saw Sakura turned a bit green when they were in the air. This will be a long trip, thought Temari.

**- 2 hours later (don't know how long from Japan to England) -**

"Finally! Ground," shouted Sakura as she stumbled into the airport lobby with Hinata, Ino, and TenTen.

"Air sickness," asked Spencer.

"Yes," said the four girls.

"Ah! Daichi, you're a ghost again," shouted Hilary.

"Sorry," mumbled Daichi as he swayed back and forth.

"Still not use to the airplanes," said Tala.

"Yes," said Daichi.

Everyone was feeling a little bit weak in the knees as they all got out of the airport. A lot of photographers were there to greet them. Daichi perked up when they all ran towards the group. The ninjas were surprise to see them running towards Tyson, Ray, Max, Kenny, and Kai since they were the ones who had a knack at beyblading. They asked Tyson a lot of questions and got their answers. Shock was an understatement. They never saw so many reporters out there in their life. "Tyson, what was that all about," asked Ibiki.

"Being a three year world champ of beyblading has its perks," said Tyson as he laughed.

"But this much for you, dobe," asked Sasuke.

"Hey! Stop calling me that, teme," said Tyson.

"**blink blink** A quarrel between lovers," asked one of the reporters.

"**wide eyes** No way! I'm not in love with him," said Tyson.

"I believe that that was not the way to say anything to my brother," said Hiro.

The rest of the bladers were looking at Tyson with wide eyes. Never before would the reporters would ask about someone's love life, especially Tyson's. It was weird in a way, as the rest of the bladers wondered who Tyson like, well, love in a way. They walked towards the exit of the airport to see a limo waiting for them. Everyone got in and was surprise to have a lot of room with such a large number of people. They looked out to see Big Ben and many other sites. Sakura took out her camera and started to take pictures. Everyone ignored her as they silently rode towards the hotel room. Wait till Mr. Dickinson sees these people, thought the bladers.

**- At Sanderson Hotel -**

"Hello young ones," said Mr. Dickinson as he saw the bladers.

"Hey Mr. D," said Max.

"Look at who Tyson brought with him," said Ray as he motioned for the ninjas to appear.

Mr. Dickinson was shock to see so many people come out of the limo. He wondered how they all fight in such a tight spot. When he saw the extra people, he was shock to say the least. He thought that they would have a smaller crowd waiting at the airport. "These are my friends: Neji, Lee, TenTen, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, Kurenai, Baki, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, Shino, Itachi, Ino, Genma, and Gai," said Tyson.

"Pleasure to meet all of you," said Mr. Dickinson.

"Where are our rooms," asked Li.

"You all have the top floor of the hotel rooms rented out by me," said Mr. Dickinson, "Unfortunately, you all have to room in with five people at the most."

"I'll be with Mariah, Mariam, Mathilda, and TenTen," said Temari.

"I'll be with Hinata, Ming Ming, Salima, and Julia," said Sakura.

"I'll be with Emily, Ino, Kurenai, and Anko," said Hilary.

"And I get to choose for the guys," shouted Temari.

It was decided that the five groupings would be like this: Tyson with Sasuke, Kai, Gaara, and Shikamaru, Neji with Itachi, Tala, Max, and Ray, Spencer with Bryan, Kenny, Garland, and Mystel, and so on and so forth. Everyone agreed to the rooming as they took the elevator to the last floor of the building. Jiraiya pouted when he was rooming with people who weren't girls. The girls glared and started to hit him over the head for the comment. Jiraiya was going to stay with Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Ibiki. Tsunade was there to keep Jiraiya controlled. They sigh as each one of them went into the rooms they wanted. "After unpacking, we are going to train," said a glaring Kai as he went into his hotel room.

"Gah! Kai," shouted Tyson.

"Kai will be Kai," said Ray.

"Yup," said Max.

"Why is he so uptight," asked Temari.

"Don't know," lied the bladers as they went into their rooms.

"Weird," said TenTen.

"They were lying," said Genma.

"Why would they," asked Asuma.

"A painful past perhaps," said Shikamaru.

**- Twenty Minutes later -**

"Damn it Kai! Stop being a workaholic," said Max.

"Hn. We need to get in shape," said Kai.

All the bladers were in the practice room, practicing for the next tournament. Everyone wanted to win this year, but it was hard since Tyson was bragging about something new. He wouldn't tell them what it was. When Max and the girls asked with their puppy dog eyes, Tyson didn't cave in. Everyone was sweating a lot as they practiced to win for the tournament. That's how the ninjas found everyone. They were shock at how the state of the practice room was. "What happened here," asked Tsuande.

"Looks like a hurricane came through," said Kankuro.

"Really," asked the bladers.

"Never noticed it," asked Gaara.

"Yup. We're so into trying to best the other, that we forget we have power to destroy things," said a sheepish Alan.

"And Tyson won't show us what he has hidden," said a pouting Julia.

"Not for you guys to know yet," said a smirking Tyson.

"Please," asked everyone.

"Nope," said Tyson.

"Crank up some music here," shouted Raoul, "And leave Tyson alone!"

"Fine," said Ming Ming as she put one of her favorite songs on.

Why do you spend all your time

Watching life pass you by;

Hanging on to your pride

All that you can anticipate

Hoping all your mistakes will somehow fade away

What are you to do with this

It's either hit or miss

You know the answer now;

Come on, give your heart away

I know you hurt inside;

I know the reason why

Don't wait a moment;

Come on and give you heart away

Why the hesitation When God is ever waiting

Gotta' stop procrastinating;

Can you feel me

Why the hesitation;

You can pick your destination

And the risk is so worth taking;

Can you hear me

Your heart will never be the same

Giving up drama's days;

Letting go uneasy ways

When will you ever realize

Letting go all your lies;

All the pain will subside

What are you gonna' do with this

It's either hit or miss

You know the answer now;

Come on, give your heart away

I know you hurt inside;

I know the reason why

Don't wait a moment;

Come on and give you heart away

Why the hesitation When God is ever waiting

Gotta' stop procrastinating;

Can you feel me

Why the hesitation;

You can pick your destination

And the risk is so worth taking;

Can you hear me

repeat

(Did you) Give so easy

(So why'd you say) You're too busy

You know you need Him

Come on give your heart away

(Let it go) Why you waiting

(You're waisting time) Hesitating

You know you need Him

Are you ready to be free

Why the hesitation When God is ever waiting

Gotta' stop procrastinating;

Can you feel me

Why the hesitation;

You can pick your destination

And the risk is so worth taking;

Can you hear me

repeat

What you need, what you need

What you want, what you want

repeat

(What you need is something genuine)

What you want, what you want

I'm just wondering, Why

Why the hesitation When God is ever waiting

Gotta' stop procrastinating;

Can you feel me

Why the hesitation;

You can pick your destination

And the risk is so worth taking;

Can you hear me

repeat till end

(AN: Hesitation is by Stacie Orrico. I don't own.)

I could be the one

I could be the one

I wonder what I've got to be

For You to wanna use me

I do not always have just the right words to say

But You tell me simple things

That I'd love the chance to bring

To a world of people who just simply need You

Doesn't matter where I'm from

Where I've been

How far I've come

Doesn't matter where I live

Or what I have

You are my life

Doesn't matter who I know

Or what I've done

You Take it all

You want me as I am

I could be the one

Someone You're looking for

I don't have much to give

Lord, I'm ready

And through You

I could be the one

Whatever You want me to do

I will hold on to

What You say can be done

I could be the one

It is amazing to see

That You chose people like me

Who get off track, fall, crashin' down to the ground

But that's when You pick me up

And show Your strength is enough

You can use a broken heart to heal a broken life

Doesn't matter where I'm from

Where I've been

How far I've come

Doesn't matter where I live

Or what I have

You are my life

Doesn't matter who I know

Or what I've done

You Take it all

You want me as I am

I could be the one

Someone You're looking for

I don't have much to give

Lord, I'm ready

And through You

I could be the one

Whatever you want me to do

I will hold on to

What you say can be done

I could be the one

Someone You're looking for

I don't have much to give

Lord, I'm ready

And through You

I could be the one

Whatever you want me to do

I will hold on to

What you say can be done

I could be the one

Bright, Bright

Shooby-Doop, Shooby-Doop

Bright, Bright

Shooby-Doop, Shooby-Doop-Doop

Bright

You take the crazy things

You take the weakest things

You use the foolest things

To show Your glory

Lord take my broken heart

Take all of my mistakes

You take all of me

I want to show how great You are

I could be the one

Someone You're looking for

I don't have much to give

Lord, I'm ready

And through You

I could be the one

Whatever you want me to do

I will hold on to

What you say can be done

I could be the one

If You say it can be done

I believe I could be the one repeated

(AN: I Could Be The One is by Stacie Orrico. I don't own it.)

Unbeknownst to everyone, a shadow was sneaking around to record their battles. The other two shadows that followed them met with their accomplice and were pleased that no one knows them. "When are we going to get our revenge," whispered one shadow.

"Not yet Kisame," whispered another.

"You have to be patient," said the other.

"Shut up Dr. K. You did even help us last time," said Kisame.

"Will both of you shut up," hissed the one with the camcorder.

"Sorry Dr. B," whispered the two.

Soon we will have our revenge, thought the three as they snuck away.

AN: Hey! Finally, the shadows are revealed. All right, the boy who is going to be paired up with Tyson is narrowed down by four people: Kai, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Vote on which one will get Tyson! Who will get Neji, Itachi, and Tala? Suggestions for the rest of the bladers that aren't paired yet are opened freely! Thank you!


	11. chapter 9

Chapter 9

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"Great job guys," said Sakura as she came towards them.

"Thanks," said the Bladebreakers.

The ninjas were at the stadium to go watch the bladers beyblade. It was exciting to watch the heated battles between the teams. What was more shocking to the ninjas was the battle plans Tyson came up with. He was supposed to be a dobe to them, but here he is! He made a lot of moves that was pretty smart, in their point of view. Kai was telling Tyson that he should have finished the guy off instead of playing with him. That was playing! How strong is Tyson, thought the shock group.

"Fine, Mr. Sourpuss," said Tyson.

"Mr. Sourpuss," asked TenTen.

"Yeah! He's always has a stick up his butt," said Max.

Everyone blinked at Max's words. It sounded like Gaara, Neji, or Sasuke to them. They were also sourpusses to them and to Naruto when he was… well… in Konoha. Tsunade, Sakura, Temari, and TenTen ran towards Tyson and enveloped him in a hug, crying their eyes out. Shikamaru was saying something about them being troublesome. Tyson blinked when they started to brawl their eyes out. All the guys looked away as they felt sad that Tyson can't come back. "What's with all the waterworks," asked Mariam.

"We can't see Tyson anymore. He's staying here and can't come back to the village," brawl Sakura.

"Why," asked Hilary.

"He was banished by the councils of our village," brawl TenTen.

"You sure missed Tyson," said Gary.

"Yes, we miss Naruto," brawl Temari.

"But you all can visit him," reasoned Dr. Judy.

"It's not the same," brawl Tsunade.

Everyone sighed at the reaction. They were being very annoyed by their water works. It was the second time that happened to Tyson. He was being hugged tightly by them when they were at the dojo! Jim, Oliver, and Max started to get the four girls off of Tyson because he was turning blue from lack of oxygen. Unbeknownst to everyone, five guys were glaring at the said girls for touching Tyson. Well, the four girls felt the glares and wondered who would glare at them when they hugged Tyson. The girls finally let go of Tyson as Tyson held in a lot of oxygen. "Are you all right," asked Neji.

"Never better," breathed Tyson.

"Were you girls trying to kill Tyson or something," asked Ozuma.

"Sorry," said the girls.

"Let's check out the place," said Tyson as he dragged Kai out into the open.

**- Outside -**

"Let's check out the shops," said Hilary.

"No way! That's boring," said Tyson.

"But we never got to see the shops of England before," said Salima.

"Suit yourself," said Enrique, "But I want to check out the babes."

The bladers face faulted when they heard Enrique's comment. Same old Enrique will always flirt with the girls. The ninjas sweat dropped at his comment. Who knew that Enrique was a playboy? They saw Enrique walk towards two girls, asked them for a tour, and had them grab his arm and drag him around the town. The bladers sighed when they saw the same reaction from the girls. The ninjas saw Enrique like another Jiraiya, except he wasn't a pervert like the sannin. Everyone turned towards the said sannin to see him going towards a young woman. "Jiraiya," mumbled Tsunade.

"Shall we go, Hiro," asked Brooklyn.

"Sure," said Hiro as they walked away.

"What was THAT all about," asked Sakura, pointing towards Enrique.

"Enrique is a player. He always goes towards girls and asks them out. It's always been his trademark," said a nonchalant Miguel.

"He was sweet though," said Temari.

"Yeah," said TenTen.

"Don't be fooled by those charms," said a frantic Queen.

"Yeah! He's always going to go for other girls," said Mariam.

Throughout the day, everyone split up. Gaara, Shikamaru, Kai, and Sasuke dragged Tyson towards the carnival, trying to win his heart. The bladers sweat dropped by their aggressiveness. The ninjas never knew that Shikamaru could be aggressive. It was weird to them since he's always a lazy ass boy. Itachi and Ino were with Grandpa and Tsunade. Since Jiraiya went with a young woman, it was just them guarding the two. They didn't trust them that much. This will be a long day, thought everyone.

**- In the hotel -**

"That was the best afternoon off ever," said Tyson as he held onto four giant stuff animals.

"Woah," said Max.

"Who gave you those," asked Raoul.

"The giant wolf is from Sasuke. The giant phoenix is from Kai. The giant dragon is from Shikamaru. And the giant fox is from Gaara," sadi Tyson as everyone went into their room.

"How much did they spend on you," asked Iruka.

"I don't know," said Tyson as he went into his room with Iruka and Hiro on his tail.

Everyone was shock that the four guys were doing this much to get Tyson's affection. It was weird in a way. If Shikamaru, Sasuke, or Gaara get Tyson, they would either move to Okiyama with Tyson. No more Rookie Nins, even though Tyson left the village. No more sand siblings to be with them, even thought they had two siblings. When the four guys went into their room, everyone started to talk. "Who wants to bet that Kai will get Tyson before the other three," said Kenny.

"I'm in. I pick Shikamaru," said Ino.

"I pick my little brother," said Itachi.

"I pick all four," said Iruka as he went into the living room.

"All four," asked Gary.

"Because they have the right to be happy with him," said Iruka.

"I second on what Iruka says," said Kakashi.

"Only because he's your lover," said Jiraiya.

The bets were on. Who said all four were Kakashi, Iruka, Tsunade, Lee, Neji, Li, Ozuma, Mariah, Tala, Ray, Max, Alan, Brooklyn, Hiro, and Wyatt. Who said Shikamaru were Ino, Chouji, Asuma, Kurenai, Jim, Salima, Goki, King, Queen, Gordo, Steve, and Oliver. Who said Kai were Kenny, Dr. Judy, Ian, Enrique, Zeo, Johnny, Robert, Daichi, Claude, Aaron, Raoul, Eddy, Michael, Rick, and Gary. Who said Sasuke were Sakura, Gai, Jiraiya, TenTen, Kevin, Mystel, Julia, Ming Ming, and Garland. Who said Gaara were Temari, Kankuro, and the rest of the bladers. The ones who weren't betting were Ibiki, Anko, Baki, Grandpa, and the other teachers not mentioned. "Let the best man win," said Ray.

"Right," said everyone who betted.

**- That night -**

"Thanks you guys for the animals," said Tyson.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Hn," said the other three.

"You guys sure aren't talkative today," said Tyson.

"Maybe they are afraid of what they will say," suggested Hilary.

Everyone was so caught up with the bet that they didn't see the four guys blush slightly. They didn't want anyone to know that they had a crush on Tyson! But it was futile since they saw them being aggressive over Tyson, and protective at that. They remembered in a carnival someone hit on Tyson.

_**Flashback**_

**_"Can you get me that," asked Tyson as he pointed towards a giant fox._**

**_Everyone split up at the carnival, and only Tyson, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kai, and Sasuke were in a group. The four were competing on who will get his heart at the carnival games. They went towards the booth to see a man giving out a fishing rod. The red color gives you a big prize, the blue gives you a large, the black gives you a medium, the silver gives you a small, and the white gives you nothing. The four tried their luck, but Gaara was the one who got the game. Tyson hung onto Gaara after that with his arms around the giant fox. "Thanks for trying guys," said Tyson._**

**_"Troublesome," said Shikamaru._**

**_"It's a carnival. You NEED to have fun in these places," said a smiling Tyson._**

**_Unbeknownst to the five, everyone met back to spy on the five. They saw how the four were very aggressive and wanted to see what would happen. They followed stealthy, as Tsunade commented that this is great stealth exercise. The only exception is to NOT GET CAUGHT. So, everyone followed the guys to see who will win what for Tyson. When they saw them, another guy came onto Tyson! "This is going to end bad," whispered Mariam._**

**_"Hey, sweet cheeks," said the guy, "How about you come with me?"_**

**_"What did you call him," asked a glaring Kai._**

**_"Why would you like to know," asked the man as he eyed Tyson._**

**_"Because he's with us," said Sasuke as he punched him in the jaw._**

**_"Guys," said Tyson slowly._**

**_"Damn them. We're probably going to be banned from the carnival," said Hilary._**

**_What really surprised them was that the police came to handcuff the guy Sasuke punched! The police said something that this guy has been wanted for rape and child molestation. He got away from them when he almost raped a girl in an alley. Everyone sweat dropped at the irony of it all. They bladers did say that Tyson looked sort of girlish with his looks. The ninjas said the same thing when Tyson was Naruto. The ninja girls started to cry when they were remembered them._**

_**End Flashback**_

To this day, they still sweat drop at the irony of it all. The guy was going to rape Tyson when the day got dark. Iruka wanted to bust the guy's head off when he heard the information from the police. It was weird in a way. Iruka was a father figure to Tyson and was still overprotective. He was going to wonder if he could stay within the dojo and take care of Tyson like he used to. Kakashi would then move into Okiyama as well since he loves to follow his 'dolphin'. Sighing, they think about it. They wanted to go and help Tyson to get back into the village, but the villagers were still prejudice towards Tyson. "**yawn** Time to sleep," said Tyson as he got up.

"We should really get back to our rooms," said Asuma.

"And tomorrow is training," said a stern Kai as he went into his room.

"Aw," said Max, "Can't we have anymore free time?"

"Training," said Kai.

"Darn him. We wanted to hang out with you guys," said Tyson.

"It's fine. We should train as long and hard as we can," said Temari.

"Yeah! And we can go and help others with our stealth," said Tyson.

"You already do so much in the battles," said Mathilda.

The bladers nodded their heads when they heard Mathilda say that. Tyson blushed cutely as he ran straight into Kai. Kai wanted everyone to go to their rooms, but he was knocked down by Tyson. Tyson apologized and went to his room. Kai asked what that was about when he heard laughter about some things Tyson did in battles when he was Naruto and Tyson. Kai sat back down to listen to the stories. Everyone didn't know that Tyson was smiling when he had attention. It was nice. 'Right guys,' said Tyson.

**"Yup. We helped you along the way, kit,"** said Kyuubi.

_True to that,_ said Dragoon.

'Have you been eating sugar,' asked Tyson.

**"He ate so much that the place is filled with sweets,"** said Kyuubi.

_Shut up,_ said Dragoon.

The two laughed at Dragoon's suspense. It was refreshing when Tyson got into his pajamas and went into bed. Wonder what is in store for us, thought Tyson as slept crept slowly towards him.

AN: Hey! Finally, the shadows are revealed. All right, the boy who is going to be paired up with Tyson is narrowed down by four people: Kai, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Vote on which one will get Tyson! Who will get Neji, Itachi, and Tala? Suggestions for the rest of the bladers that aren't paired yet are opened freely! Thank you!


	12. chapter 10

Chapter 10

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"Tyson! Wake up," shouted Sakura.

"He's not awake," questioned Lee.

"No. It's just like Naruto," said Sakura.

The ninjas were sitting around the dining room of the hotel room. They rented the place for the bladers and themselves. They wanted to hear stories about Tyson's life as a blader. It was going to be great, but he wasn't around! Sakura went to his room, yelled at him to get up, and went back to the others. A couple hours passed as the bladers came into the dining room. They laughed and were talking about the incident. "What's going on," asked Hinata.

"We saw something today," said Mariam.

"Have you guys seen Tyson," asked Kiba.

"He was training at four in the morning with his teammates. Kai's like that," said Bryan.

"No way! He woke up early," shouted Ino.

"I thought you were supposed to stay with the Hokage," asked Shino.

"Can't I stay with my friends," asked Ino.

"What friends," asked Temari.

It was true. Ino didn't have any friends anymore since they found out about her running Naruto out of Konoha. They didn't forgive her for joining the Akatsuki. Heck, they didn't feel comfortable traveling with Itachi! Everyone turned towards the bladers to see them stacking food. Tala was glaring and saying that they are training today again. That made a groan out of Spencer and Ian. They wanted to relax before their battle tomorrow. When they looked back at what happened, they laughed. "What's so funny," asked Kankuro.

"We were walking towards the training grounds and saw the Bladebreakers blading. We were going to go towards them since Tyson waved at us. When he ran towards us, he tripped and sent him flying into Kai. It was such a surprise for us. But it wasn't just that. Their lips met for a kiss. You should have seen the face Kai made," laughed out Spencer.

"Oh that shock face was a Kodak moment," said Ozuma.

"What," asked Gaara.

"Yeah! They kissed each other! After the shock, Kai smirked and Tyson was blushing like a cherry," laughed Goki.

"Where are they," asked Sasuke.

No blader noticed that Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara were glaring very hard. The ninjas looked at the killer intent from them and backed away. When the bladers were about to answer, Tyson came stumbling in and sitting between Neji and Tala. He sighed in relief and got a pile of food. He didn't greet anyone as he stuffed his face with food for energy. The ninjas looked at Tyson's tattered clothing. They turned to look at the other Bladebreakers came in and saw the same thing. It seemed they did hard training. Ray and Max looked at everyone warily as they sat down on the couch. "What happened to you," asked Robert.

"Kai," said Ray.

"He made us do a lot of laps around the forest and beyblading the two top bladers in history," said Max.

"Then he wanted us to spar with each other, giving all we got," said Tyson as he rested on Neji's shoulder, almost falling asleep.

"You're sure worn out," said Neji as his feelings of brotherly love came full force.

"May I go back to bed," asked Tyson.

"No. We still have training," said Kai.

"Sadist bastard," said Tyson.

"And proud of it," said Kai as he left.

"It wasn't suppose to be a compliment," shouted Tyson.

**- In a dark warehouse -**

"You finally came," said Kisame.

"I wouldn't have it any other way, yeah," said Deidara as he stepped out of the darkness.

It seems Voltaire as a lot of people working for him. There were the Akatsuki and the other doctors, such as Dr. K, in the warehouse. Akatsuki didn't know what they were doing in England. It was weird in a way. Kisame sighed as he saw the rest of the Akatsuki members. The only person who wasn't here was Itachi and Ino. "Let's get the meeting started," said Dr. B.

"Wait a minute," shouted Sasori.

"Where's Itachi and Ino," asked Zetsu.

"He betrayed us," said Kisame.

"What," shouted the Akatsuki members.

"He went to the goody-to-shoes," said Dr. K.

Every Akatsuki member was seething red. They trusted Itachi to get the Kyuubi and Ino to help them with their attack on Konoha. When they found out, it was hard NOT to get angry with the two. They were going to pay very much. No one made a fool out of them and got away with it. Boris, who came out of the darkness, looked at the group and smiled. Voltaire's plans are going very well as it should be. "Settle down," said Boris.

"What are we going to do then," asked Dr. Zagart.

"We are going to get them sooner or later. But we need a team to enter the next tournament," said Barthez.

"How about us disguising ourselves as a team," asked Hidan.

"That would be great," said Dr. K.

"We need five members to be 16 year olds. One will be the computer whiz kid," said Boris.

"I will," said Leader.

"Leader," asked everyone.

"It would be fun," said Leader.

**- In the afternoon, outside the hotel -**

"Robert! We need a break," said TenTen.

"And you call yourselves ninjas," said a teasing Ray.

"What was that," shouted Kiba.

Everyone was outside in the forest. Conveniently, the forest was big enough for them to practice. All the captains of the blading teams were working the ninjas and their teams into shape. They were running laps, doing push ups, and sit ups. The bladers weren't even tired, but the ninjas were a little bit breathless. The girls were more out of breath after the little work out, except for TenTen and Temari. These two kunoichis were tough. They probably had tougher training than what they had. "Tired already," asked Jim.

"Yes," said the girls.

"Then you're weak. And if you're weak, you try harder to be strong," said Johnny.

"Are you calling all of us weak," asked Sasuke.

"No, but you are winded," said Tyson.

"Dobe! Come on," said Sasuke in a fighting position.

"**sigh** Here they go again," said Sakura.

"What do you mean," asked Mathilda as she looked at the two fighting.

"In Konoha, they always fight each other to see who will be the winner. Sasuke was always the better ninja than Naruto, but Naruto got stronger," said Kakashi.

"Oh. It sounds like Tyson and Kai fighting," said Max.

Sasuke and Tyson took on fighting positions and waited for the signal. Iruka sighed and started the fight. The two clashed together as they did their best moves. Tyson still remembered the Shadow Clone Jutsu and started with it. Sasuke smirked at Tyson and destroyed them all, but not one was Tyson. Everyone was surprise that Tyson could hide so well. When the earth moved, a hand shot out and hit Sasuke in the jaw. The ninjas were shock to see Tyson improved on techniques. The bladers were eye-wide when they saw Tyson fight like a ninja. Sasuke used his fireballs and shot them at Tyson. Tyson dodged and started the Fourth's technique, Rasengan. Sasuke started the Chidori. As both of them were running towards each other, Kakashi stopped them and said, "Don't destroy the hotel now."

"Sorry," said Tyson.

"Hn," said Sasuke.

"What were those," asked Tala.

"What Sasuke-teme did was a Chidori, learned from Kakashi-sensei," said Tyson.

"And what dobe did was a Rasengan," said Sasuke.

"Learned from me," said Jiraiya.

"A pervert like you," asked Ray.

"He could have learned it from Tsunade," said Gary.

"True," said Miguel.

"No respect for me," shouted Jiraiya.

"You are a pervert, ero-sennin" said Tyson.

Jiraiya glared at Tyson and bonked him over the head. Tyson held his head and glared at Jiraiya. He looked up to see the rest all rested up. He smirked as he started to think what to do with them. That look brought questions from the rest of the people. Tyson looked up and smiled at Tsunade. Tsunade recognized the smile as she and Tyson did this joke for a while. She smirked at everyone and said, "Now that we found Tyson, it's time to kill him."

"What," shouted everyone.

"But," started Tyson.

"No buts. You ran away without telling anyone," said Tsunade.

"Now just wait a minute! Tyson told me where he was going," said Iruka.

"But you should have told me," said Tsunade.

"The villagers ran him out of the village," said Kiba.

"Arf," said Akamaru.

"Fine," shouted Tyson, "Fight me."

"Ha," shouted Tsunade as she ran towards Tyson.

Everyone was shock on what happened next. Tsunade got Tyson's cap off of his head with a blink of an eye. Tyson got ready to defend himself when Tsunade put one finger on his forehead. Jiraiya winced at the oncoming of the next attack. The rest watched curiously and fearfully. They thought, What if she really kills him?

"**kiss forehead** Don't worry that much, brat," said Tsunade.

"I won't," said Tyson.

"What happened," asked Oliver.

"I believe they made an understanding with one another," said Shizune.

"You thought I would kill my surrogated brother," asked Tsunade.

"But what about the other stuff," asked Shino.

"Act," said the two.

Weird, thought everyone.

AN: Hey! Finally, the shadows are revealed. All right, the boy who is going to be paired up with Tyson is narrowed down by four people: Kai, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Vote on which one will get Tyson! Who will get Neji, Itachi, and Tala? Suggestions for the rest of the bladers that aren't paired yet are opened freely! Thank you!


	13. chapter 11

Chapter 11

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – flashbacks/dream sequences

"This is the life," said Tyson as he sat down.

It was a week after everyone returned from the tournament. Tyson wanted to relax, but Kai was hounding him to practice. Sasuke still called him a dobe, Shikamaru still called him a troublesome person, and everyone else thinks he's a joke. If he was a joke, why did he conquer anything in his way? He was hiding his true potential, never letting anyone know how powerful he is. 'Kyuubi, how are you doing,' asked Tyson.

**"I could get use to this bitbeast deal,"** said Kyuubi.

_Don't get too cocky about that, Kyu,_ said Dragoon.

**"Bah! I could care less what would happen to me as long as I'm with my kit,"** said Kyuubi.

_And killing yourself in the process,_ asked an incredulous Dragoon.

'**giggle** That was somewhat noble of you,' said Tyson.

Unbeknownst to the three, a shadow figure was walking towards the beach. He saw Tyson lying on the ground and decided to sit by him. Tyson was startled out of his reverie that he almost jumped off the sand. The shadow figure laughed loudly at his suspense. "Hello," said the shadow figure.

"Dude! You scared the heeby jeebies out of me," said Tyson.

"Sorry about that. I'm somewhat new to this place and walked around," said the shadow figure, "By the way, my name is Sai."

"Tyson," said Tyson.

"Nice to meet you," said Sai.

"What are you doing all the way here," asked Tyson.

"I could ask you the same thing," said Sai.

"Thinking," said Tyson.

"Got lost," said Sai.

"Do you live near here," asked Tyson.

"I'm just here for a tournament," said Sai.

"A beyblade tournament," asked Tyson.

"Yeah! That's the one," said Sai.

"My friends and I are in the competition," said Tyson.

"Really? I'm in it too, with my teammates," said Sai.

"Had any breakfast yet," asked Tyson.

"**stomach grumbles** No," said Sai.

"Come on," said Tyson as he pulled Sai and dragged him down a street.

**- In the dojo -**

"Where is he," asked Kiba.

"That's just like Naruto to run like this," said Sakura.

"His name is Tyson," shouted his beyblade friends.

"Whatever," shouted Sakura.

It was 7:00 when Max screamed for Tyson to wake up. The ninjas woke up from their slumber and fell off of their beds. The bladers ran toward Max and started to tell him to STOP screaming at the top of his lungs. Everyone thought Tyson was still sleeping and opened his door. What they saw shock them. Tyson was awake and not in the house. Shikamaru, Gaara, Sasuke, and Kai were very shock and somewhat frighten. They didn't know where Tyson was and wanted to look for him. "All right. Don't panic," said Grandpa.

"Don't panic! Tyson's outside without someone to watch over him! What if the Akatsuki got him," shouted Tsunade.

"But Tyson grew up, knowing where to go," said Hiro.

"But these are missing-nins! He could be hurt," pointed out Jiraiya.

"**defeated sigh** Bladers, split up with some ninjas and find Tyson," said Hiro.

Damn you Naruto, thought Sakura and Ino.

**- In a restaurant -**

"They sell really great food here," said Tyson.

"I'll take your word for it," said Sai.

A waiter came and seated them, handing them two menus. Tyson was drooling on all of the selections listed. He couldn't make up his mind on what to eat. Should he have waffles, French toast, or pancakes? He looked up to see Sai staring at the menu in astonishment when he saw all the listed food. He hadn't had any decent food since he was… well, that was a later story. Tyson was happy to have someone who doesn't know that he was a ninja. "Hello, how may I help you," asked a waiter.

"I'll have the special," said Sai.

"Would you like sausages or bacon," asked the waiter.

"Sausages," said Sai.

"How would you like your eggs," asked the waiter.

"Scrambled," said Sai, "And may I have a glass of orange juice?"

"**writing order **And you," asked the waiter.

"I'll have the same, except with bacon and over easy for my eggs," said Tyson, "And a glass of milk."

The waiter finished with the order and walked away. Tyson and Sai started to talk all different things. What type of beyblade they use and so on and so forth. Tyson was really into Sai as Sai was into Tyson. They talked about what they wanted to do after the tournament, after school, and such. Tyson said he would likely go and take over his grandfather's dojo or teach beyblade to little kids. Sai said that it was very noble. "I think you'll be uke," said Sai.

"**spits his drink out** What," started Tyson.

"Oh, nothing," said Sai.

"Dude, you're weird," said Tyson.

"**smiles** I get that a lot," said Sai.

"Well, don't do anything to me then," said Tyson.

"Deal. Will you show me around," asked Sai.

"Well…" started Tyson.

"Tyson," shouted a female voice.

Tyson and Sai turned to see all of Tyson's friends glaring at him. Tyson ducked behind Sai as he peek a little to look at a furious Hilary. Everyone was relieved to see him, but they were wary of Sai. They took noticed how Tyson was buddy buddy with him. Kai, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Gaara didn't like it one bit. Sai looked at Gaara and thought, Shukaku's container!

"Where have you been Tyson," shouted Iruka.

"First, I went to the beach to clear my head, bumped into my new friend Sai, and now eating breakfast," said Tyson.

"You didn't write a note,' pointed Neji.

"Sure I did! It's on the kitchen counter where I always put my notes," said Tyson.

**- Back in the dojo -**

"Guys," started Hinata.

"Yeah," asked Itachi.

"Look what I found," said Hinata as she held Tyson's note.

"They are so going to kill us," said Goki.

Crap, thought everyone who didn't go and retrieve Tyson.

**- Back in the restaurant -**

"Really," asked Kakashi.

"Yup," said Tyson.

Sai kept on looking at Tyson. He thought he didn't know anyone who was a ninja, but guessed wrong. There in front of him was Tsunade, the Hokage of Konoha Village and the other legendary ninja, Jiraiya. Sai was screwed if they found out about his secret. He needed to get out of here fast. Sai stood up and started to walk. "Where are you going, Sai," asked Tyson.

"I just remembered that I have to be somewhere. I have a map and everything to find the hotel where my friends are at," said Sai, showing them the map.

"All right. **gives a seven digit number** Here's my phone number. Call if you have any trouble," said a smiling Tyson.

"All right," said a smiling Sai as he walked out of the restaurant.

"I'll pay for your breakfast, little bro," said Hiro.

'Thank you," said Tyson.

"Is that your boyfriend," teased Brooklyn.

"No! **blush** He's just a new friend who I ran into at the beach," said Tyson.

He better be, thought four minds.

**- In a warehouse -**

"Leader, where have you been,' asked Hidan.

"Out," said Leader.

Everyone in the hideout was very wary on where Leader was. There was no note, but they knew that he could be trusted. Boris looked bored as always as Dr. B and Zagart were comparing their notes. Suddenly, the door opened to reveal Leader. No one knows what Leader looked like since he always stayed in the back of every meeting. "I got this new CD that we can listen to," said Dr. K.

"Sure, I've got nothing better to do," said Zetsu, as the song began to play.

I'm not afraid of anything

I just need to know that I can breathe

and I don't need much of anything

but suddenly but suddenly

I'm small in a world thats big

all around me is fast moving

surrounded by so many things

but suddenly but suddenly

Chorus:

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel?

I am young and I am free

but I get tired and I get weak

I get lost and I can't sleep

but suddenly but suddenly

Chorus:

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel?

Bridge:

Would you comfort my head

Would you cry with my head

ahh ahh ahh ah

ahh ahh ah

ahh ahh ah

ahh ahh ah

ahh ahh ahh ah

ahh ahh ah

ahh ahh ah

ahh ahh ah

I am small and the world is big

But I'm not afraid of anything

Chorus:

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel?

Chorus:

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel, to be different from me?

Are we the same?

How does it feel?

(AN: This is How Does It Feel by Avril Lavigne. I don't own it.)

I see the pictures

Memories flashing

I see the groups

Hanging together

We use to be

Something more

But you use me

For fame and glory

**I'm not going**

**To take this**

**No more tears**

**Shedding out**

**I'm taking a stand**

**Against them**

**My pain will be**

**Resolved early**

I believe in us

Forever friendship

I never see

How things can go wrong

Behind my back

Insults fly

I ignore them

And hold my mask

**I can't take it**

**Faking this**

**The dreams come**

**Harming me**

**I glare at myself**

**In the dark**

**My mind made up**

**To stop the lies**

_Manipulation_

_Corruption_

_I believe your words (your words)_

_Deception_

_Rejection_

_I can't take it anymore (anymore)_

_I'm stopping this pain (echo)_

**Chorus 1**

**Oh!**

**Chorus 2**

(AN: This song is mine! I wrote it in class of psychology. Hope you like it. Don't know titles yet.)

Unbeknownst to everyone, Leader was actually Sai. He was having second thoughts on what his plans should be. He is powerful, and would like to harm others. But, Tyson is different and he didn't want to harm him. Tyson, thought Sai, Why did you have to be with the goody-two-shoes?

AN: Hey! Finally, Leader is revealed. All right, the boy who is going to be paired up with Tyson is narrowed down by four people: Kai, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Vote on which one will get Tyson! Who will get Neji, Itachi, and Tala? Suggestions for the rest of the bladers that aren't paired yet are opened freely! Will Sai change sides or go up against his friend Tyson? You decide! Thank you!


	14. chapter 12

Chapter 12

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

**_-….-_** - time jump

"…" – other person on the phone

"You found him," said Hinata.

"And he claims that he wrote a note," said Hilary.

"He did," said Goki, "Found it on the kitchen counter."

Mystel, Julia, Ming Ming, Garland, Kenny, Emily, Eddy, Michael, Rick, Gary, Crusher, Monica, Goki, King, Queen, Gordo, Steve, Wyatt, Alan, Zeo, Lee, TenTen, Temari, Kankuro, Kurenai, Baki, Chouji, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru, Genma, Grandpa, Ino, Itachi, and Gai were waiting for Kai, Li, Kevin, Mariah, Max, Ray, Tala, Hilary, Miguel, Mathilda, Brooklyn, Hiro, Bryan, Spencer, Daichi, Claude, Aaron, Raoul, Ozuma, Dunga, Joseph, Mariam, Kane, Jim, Salima, Oliver, Ian, Enrique, Johnny, Robert, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Ibiki, Anko, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Asuma, and Shino with Tyson. When they looked outside, they saw Kai, Max, Ray, Tala, Hilary, Brooklyn, Hiro, Bryan, Aaron, Ozuma, Joseph, Kane, Salima, Oliver, Enrique, Neji, Sakura, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gaara, Iruka, Kakashi, Tsunade, and Jiraiya with Tyson while the others came the other way empty handed. They sighed when they saw Tyson being tied and dragged towards the dojo. "Let me see the note," said Sakura.

"It does say that Tyson went out for fresh air and would be back when he wants to," said Gaara.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

**Bring Bring**

"I'll get it," said Tyson as he picked up the phone, "Hello?"

**_"Tyson? This is Sai,"_** said Sai.

"Hey Sai," said Tyson.

**- Outside the dojo -**

"Who's Sai," asked Kiba.

"Tyson's new friend," said Brooklyn.

Everyone thought on how Sai would look like. What they came up with was a person that looked almost similar to Sasuke, except he smiles a lot. They waited until Tyson was off the phone with Sai to go and talk to him on who Sai really was. Tsunade and Jiraiya thought about that Anbu Sai who became a traitor sometime when Sarutobi was still around. Itachi didn't show any emotions, but if you look closely, he was shock that Tyson made friends with Leader, the head of Akatsuki. Ino looked worried because she heard of Sai before from Itachi. Both ex-Akatsuki members didn't like this one bit. "Are you sure that the name of this boy is Sai," asked a shaken Ino.

"Yes, we are sure," said Kai.

"Do you know anything," asked Gaara.

"Um… nope, not a thing," said Ino as she quickly walked away.

"I think she knows something we don't," said a glaring Neji.

"She's acting quite peculiar," said Miriam.

"I don't trust her," said Sakura.

"Is this about your rivalry," asked Lee.

"No! I just don't trust her like I used to," said Sakura.

**- In the hideout -**

"**sneezes** So, you can give me a tour right," asked Sai.

**_"Sure, but are you sure you are all right? That was a nasty cold,"_** said Tyson.

"I guess someone is talking about me," said Sai.

Indeed, someone near was talking about Sai, just like the rest of the ninjas and bladers at the dojo. The rest of the Akatsuki members were wondering who Tyson was and was thinking about the weird behavior from their Leader. Dr. B, Dr. K, Dr. Zagart, Barthez, and Boris were shock to hear Tyson's name over the phone. They never thought that Leader knew of Tyson before, but here he was, talking away with Tyson. They wanted to tell Leader to put the phone down and help plan the destruction of Tyson, but they were afraid that Leader would destroy them with a powerful jutsu or a kunai. "See you at the beach," said Sai as he hung up.

"So, who's Tyson," asked Kisame.

"Someone I met," said Sai.

"Is this a date, yeah," asked Deidara.

"**glare** That is none of your concern," said Sai as he walked out of the warehouse.

After Sai walked out, everyone broke into chatter. Some were saying that Sai has a crush on Tyson. Some say that Sai will forget being evil and turn into a goody-two-shoes. Some were worry that he would kill them in their sleep. Others say that they should do something before Sai does something harmful to THEM. Tyson, I will kill you for what you did to our acquaintance, thought a shadowy figure as he went to sleep once more.

**- Back at the dojo -**

"I'm going out," shouted Tyson as he slipped on his shoes.

"No, you are going to train," said a stern Kai.

"But Kai! I promised Sai that I would show him around," said Tyson.

The bladers and the ninjas were all inside the dojo. They were curious as to what Tyson and Sai were talking about. Tyson was out almost every hour to this day. It was strange to see Tyson going all out for a person he JUST MET! Kai kept on persuading Tyson that training was the best option for the upcoming tournament. Tyson became angry and stormed out of the dojo, regardless of the situation he placed himself in. Everyone was shock because Tyson never storms out unless he was really angry. Just like Naruto, thought the ninjas.

"Would you like to go after him," asked Jiraiya.

"My little man can take care of himself, dudes and dudettes," said Grandpa.

"**sweat drop** Just listen to what Grandpa says," said Hiro as he shook his head with a 'I-don't-know-him' look.

"**sweat drop** All right," said everyone as they inched away from Grandpa.

**- At the beach -**

"Stupid Kai," muttered Tyson as he sat on the sands of the beach.

Tyson walked all the way down to the beach. He wanted to cool down before becoming angry at Sai for what Kai did. He didn't understand why they still treat him childishly when he is 16 years old. Sighing, he cooled down to look for Sai. **"Seems to me that you have a crush on Sai,"** said Kyuubi.

'W-w-w-what,' stuttered Tyson.

_"Maybe that's why Kai, Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Gaara feels worried for you. They love you,"_ said Dragoon.

'Mou, stop it you guys,' said Tyson.

"Tyson," asked Sai as he touched his shoulders.

"Wha… Sai! Don't do that," chided Tyson.

"Where to first," said a smiling Sai.

"Come on," said Tyson as he led Sai downtown Okiyama while distinctively hears laughter.

**- Downtown Okiyama -**

"We're here," said Tyson as he led Sai to a club.

"Wow! Can we go in," asked Sai.

"Sure," said Tyson, "I know the person very well."

Tyson and Sai walked into the club and saw a lot of people hanging out. Mostly, Sai saw teens inside the club and was shock to see them dancing. There were some people with tattoos on their shoulders, backs, arms, and so on. This place was mostly for Goths and teens to hang out. Tyson ordered two root beer floats and dragged Sai to one of the reserved spots. He heard Kyuubi and Dragoon laughing at how stupid the bladers and the ninjas couldn't figure out that Tyson was a Goth and not that perky person. "Is this safe," asked Sai as he eyed his drink.

"Yup," said Tyson, "There's no alcohol in here. If someone brings it in, they just get kicked out."

"This is good," said Sai as he drank his drink.

"Glad. Now we dance," said Tyson as he led Sai to the dance floor.

Sai blinked when he saw himself with Tyson on the dance floor. Sai started to move to the beat of the music and listened to the words of each song:

Well you think that you can take me on  
You must be Crazy  
There ain't a single thing you've done  
That's gonna Phase me

Oh Though if you wanna have a go  
I just wanna let you know...

Yeah  
Get off of my Back  
And into my Game  
Get out of my way  
and out of my Brain  
Get out of my Face  
and give it your best Shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my Back

You know that it's just all a game  
That I'm Playin'  
You think that you can find a way in  
It's what I'm sayin'

Oh if you wanna have a go  
I just wanna let you know...

Oh  
Get off of my back  
and into my Game  
Get out of my way  
and out of my Brain  
Get out of my face  
or give it your best shot  
I think it's time you better face the fact  
Get off of my Back

(Guitar Solo)

Oh  
If you wanna have a go  
I just wanna let you know  
I just wanna let you know...

Get off  
Get off  
Yeah   
Get off of my back  
and into my Game  
Get out of my way  
and out of my Brain  
Get out of my face  
or give it your best shot  
So know this train is coming of it's track  
Get off of my Back

Yeah   
Get off of my back  
Get off  
Yeah

Oh  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off  
Get off

Get Off Of My Back

(AN: Get Off Of My Back is by Bryan Adams. I don't own it.)

Hey yeah

That's the way I like it

Somebody told me that you're not my kind  
So have I lost my mind?  
You keep on doing all the things I like  
You've got me hypnotized  
But that's the way I like it

Girl you make me wanna move  
It's the price I got to pay  
For all the things you do  
But I like it  
Gotta listen to the groove  
And you gotta listen well  
The way you do it  
That's the way I like it

Everybody now  
I like it  
Everybody now  
That's the way I like it  
Everybody come on  
I like it  
Everybody come on  
That's the way I like it

Oh mystery lady, you've got somethin' I like  
Tell me you're here to stay (ooh yeah)  
You're dangerous, oh baby  
Could you do me right?  
Will you come out to play?  
Cuz that's the way I like it

Gotta listen to the groove  
And you gotta listen well  
The way you do it  
That's the way I like it

Everybody now  
I like it  
Everybody now  
That's the way I like it  
Everybody come on  
I like it  
Everybody come on  
That's the way I like it

Everybody come on  
I like it  
Everybody come on

Gotta listen to the groove  
And you gotta listen well  
The way you do it  
That's the way I like it  
Hey yeah

That's the way that I like it, that is the way I like it  
That's the way that I like it, that is the way I like it  
That's the way that I like it, that is the way I like it  
Everybody now, everybody now  
That's the way that I like it, that is the way I like it  
Everybody come on, everybody come on  
That's the way I like it  
That's the way that I like it, that is the way I like it  
Everybody now, everybody now  
That's the way I like it  
That's the way that I like it, that is the way I like it  
Everybody come on, everybody come on  
That's the way I like it

(AN: That's The Way I Like It is by the Backstreet Boys.)

The duo danced to a couple of more songs before going to eat something at the club. After eating, Tyson led Sai to the grand tour of Okiyama, ending at Tyson's dojo. Tyson and Sai had a wonderful time, but Tyson asked for Sai to keep the Goth thing a secret. The only one who knows he's a Goth was his grandpa and Iruka. Sai promised as both set another day out tomorrow, but with Tyson's friends. "Bye Sai," said Tyson.

"Bye," said Sai as he walked back to where the evil people were, a TRUE smile on his face.

AN: Hey! Finally, continued this fic. All right, the boy who is going to be paired up with Tyson is narrowed down by four people: Kai, Sasuke, Gaara, and Shikamaru. Vote on which one will get Tyson! Who will get Neji, Itachi, and Tala? Suggestions for the rest of the bladers that aren't paired yet are opened freely! Will Sai change sides or go up against his friend Tyson? You decide! Thank you!


	15. chapter 13

Chapter 13

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – other person on the phone

"Let It Rip," shouted Tyson and Hiro as both launched their beyblades.

"You're not going to win, little brother," said Hiro.

"Says you," said Tyson, "Go Dragoon!"

"**yawn** What's going on," asked a sleepy Hinata.

"That's what **yawn** I like to know," said Ino.

It was five in the morning, and the sun was yet to set. Around four forty, Hiro came into Tyson's room and woke him up. Tyson sleepily opened his eyes and asked why he was woken up really early. Hiro didn't answer as he showed his beyblade to his brother. Tyson got the message and walked sleepily towards his drawer to get his beyblade. Hiro smiled and said that they would be warming up with a jog around the dojo. After twenty minutes of warm ups and effectively waking up from the sleepiness, Tyson and Hiro were training on their beyblades, making loud noises that woken up most of the gang. "Will someone tell us what the hell you guys are doing," said Kankuro.

"Use your eyes, idiot," said Bryan.

"Hey! No one is allowed to call my little brother an idiot except for me," shouted Temari.

"Look who's talking," said Tala, "Aren't you the one who wanted us to teach you beyblading?"

"But I need my beauty sleep," whined Sakura.

"Everyone, one mile run," shouted Kai, ignoring the whining from the ninjas.

"Yosh! If I don't finish the mile within two minutes, I will do 200 kicks," ranted out Lee.

"As will I," ranted Gai.

"Gai-sensei," cried Lee.

"Lee," cried Gai.

The two hugged each other and produced a powerful genjutsu of a sunset and crashing waves. The bladers freaked out while the ninjas sweat dropped. Nothing was the same when those two did something like that! The captains of the blading teams shook out of their stupor and added more warm ups for the ninjas. Tyson scoffed and said that the ninjas needed more to make a warm up and the bladers needed more of a warm up than their usual ones. "What do you propose, Tyson," asked a smirking Tsunade.

"I believe that they need to do a 5 mile-run, 200 push ups and sit ups, 200 kicks with both legs, and 200 punches with each arm," said a smirking Tyson, "And while they are doing these, they have to wear weights."

"Tyson," shouted Max and Alan, "That's cruel!"

"And now you are complaining about doing ninja training," scoffed Sasuke.

"But the girls aren't up," pointed out Kenny.

"That's already done," said a smirking Neji.

Everyone who was awake heard Iruka screaming to the girl bladers to wake up. They heard Miriam and Mariah complaining that it was too early. Iruka just threw each girl blader into the pond, effectively waking all of them up. The girls glowered and said that they were going back to bed, but they were blocked by Grandpa, Tsunade, and Iruka. Jiraiya was about to draw the wet girls to add to his Icha Icha Paradise books when the ninja girls got a hold of him and knocked him out before he did anything. "Serves him right," said a proud TenTen.

"Ero-sennin strikes again," said a loud Tyson.

"Anyways, you girls are going to run with the rest of them," sad Iruka.

"Aren't you going to go run, Iruka-sensei," asked Ozuma.

"No," said Iruka, "I'll be helping prepare for the lesson you all will be learning and relearning."

"Now get to work ' shouted Tsunade who punched the wall, effectively knocking it down and scaring everyone to run away from the dojo.

"**sweat drop** Did you had to do that to the wall," asked the Kinomiya family.

"Hehe," said Tsunade, "Whoops!"

Baka, thought everyone else who wasn't running.

**- In the warehouse -**

"Leader, time to wake up," said a chipper Tobi.

"Ugh," said Sai, "Why are you up Tobi?"

"I wanted your opinion this," said Tobi who held up a red shirt.

"What kind of opinion," said Sai.

"Will this attract other people to me," asked Tobi.

"Go ask Deidara," said Sai as he lay back down to sleep.

It was five in the morning, and Sai just got back from wherever he went at two forty. Sai was NOT a morning person, and Akatsuki knew never to mess with an irritated Leader. But Tobi was in a stash of sugary sweets and forgot to never wake up leader when he wants to sleep more. Now, the Akatsuki knew that one of the rules was to NEVER give SWEETS to Tobi if they didn't want to die by the hands of their Leader. Yet, they forgot to tell the other people who are hiding out with them that they weren't suppose to give Tobi any sweets. Tobi touched Sai's hand with his sugary fingers, effectively waking up Sai. "Tobi," asked Sai.

"Yes," said a sweet Tobi.

"What's on your hands," asked Sai.

"Sugar," shouted Tobi.

"Where did you get the sugar," asked Sai.

"Not telling," said Tobi.

Sai sighed and screamed for everyone to gather together for an important meeting. Sai glared at each of the doctors and his Akatsuki members. He looked around for a prospecting person to get his frustration out on. The Akatsuki members gulped when they felt the killer intent waving off from their leader. The doctors didn't know what to do but cower from the glares that Sai was giving them. Sai didn't want to do this, but he became irritated from Tobi, and someone just had to give him sweets! "Who gave Tobi sweets," sneered out Sai.

"Not me," said Kakuzu.

"Nor me," said Kisame.

"I didn't do it," said Hidan and Zetsu.

"I only gave him one," said a shrinking Dr. K.

"Me too," said the other doctors.

"We blame ourselves," shouted Deidara, Sasori, and Boris.

"Do you know what happens when Tobi eats sweets," asked a glaring Sai.

Deidara, Sasori, and Boris were shrinking from the intense glare from Sai. The doctors asked what would happen, and Sai told them that he gets really hyper like a ninja named Naruto Uzumaki. Sai started to tell them that when Tobi eats sweets, he doesn't think about other people who need sleep. The Akatsuki members were fearing for their lives as the killer intent soar into new heights. Sai said that when Tobi eats sweets, he is likely to bug the life out of said leader. Sai glared more as he began to feel more irritated than he already felt. He wanted to sleep some more, but no! Not going to happen! Darn them! I get less sleep each day, thought Sai.

"Since you three were incompetent, ALL of you are going to be punished," sneered Sai.

"What," shouted everyone else.

"You heard me," said Sai.

"Why punish us," asked Dr. B.

"Because I said so," shouted Sai with a dangerous killer intent directed upon them.

"Um… what is our punishment," asked a scared Kakuzu.

"I'm glad you asked," said a smirking Sai, "I want you to run 5 miles and them come back here for more punishment."

**- Outside in the morning air -**

"Why us," shouted Daichi.

"Three more miles everyone," said Kakashi as he ran with them.

"How can you run like this," asked an exhausted Hilary.

"We're used to it," said a panting Hinata.

"Yet we never wore weights like those two," said a panting Sakura who pointed to Lee and Gai.

"I can see why," said a panting Gary.

The bladers and the ninjas ran two miles through the air. They were sweating, tired, and wanted to just go home. But they knew that they would be doing more as punishment when Tsunade, Iruka, and the rest found out. The ninjas weren't that experienced with weights, and that made the running unbearable. The bladers wanted to quit and just sleep the day away. Who's bright idea was to train ninja style, thought all the bladers.

Who's bright idea was to learn beyblading, thought all of the ninjas.

"I'm getting tired," whined Kevin.

"Stop complaining," said Ian.

"This will bring out the youthfulness that all of you carry," sprouted Gai.

The bladers and ninjas groaned as Gai started his "youth" speech. Lee was the only one that was enthusiastic in hearing it. The bladers all questioned how the ninjas could hear these things over and over again. Neji and TenTen said that they got used to it. The rest of the ninjas say that they ignored contact with the two. The bladers sweat dropped and continue to run. As the huge group ran, they turned right on a corner and…

**BAM!**

… they fell on top of people who looked vaguely familiar. The bladers and the ninjas were on top of Akatsuki and the doctors! All of them scrambled up to separate from one another and got a good look at one another. "What are you doing here," growled Ibiki.

"Running five miles," said a sugar-active Tobi.

"**blink** Why," asked Chouji.

"Got Leader mad at us," said Dr. Zagart.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru.

"Itachi," growled Kisame who took his sword out of nowhere.

"Kisame," said a passive Itachi.

"Traitor," spit out Deidara.

"You and Ino," said an angry Hidan.

This is going to be bad, thought Claude as everyone got into a fighting stance to fight.

**- Back at the dojo -**

"Hey Sai," said Tyson as he hugged him.

"Hello," said Sai.

"So this is the Sai dude," sad Grandpa.

"Nice to meet you," said Sai.

Sai was walking around town to calm down. He was still peeved about getting no sleep from yesterday's club and walking around to think what to do with Tyson. He didn't want to hurt his first friend, but he didn't know what to do. He's supposed to be the bad guy and he has feelings for someone in the good guys! As he walked, he came across a dojo and heard a familiar voice. He looked around and saw Tyson playing a match against his big brother. Tyson did his victory dance as he won the match and stopped to stare at Sai. Sai slowly walked in and introductions were made. "Wanna stay for dinner," asked Tyson, "You get to see my other friends."

"I would love to," said Sai.

"Hey Hiro," said Tyson, "I'm going to show Sai around the dojo."

"All right," said Hiro as he practiced his aim.

Tyson dragged Sai into the dojo and showed him everything. He showed him the kitchen, the living room, the martial arts room, and his room. Sai asked why there were so many sleeping bags all over the place. Tyson answered by saying that his friends stay here instead of a hotel and train for upcoming beyblade matches. As Sai looked around, Tyson sat on the bed and sighed loudly. "What's wrong," asked Sai.

"It's nothing," said Tyson.

"May I," asked Sai as he indicated the CD.

"Go ahead," said Tyson.

This is the life, thought Tyson and Sai as they listened to music, unknowingly that both are enemies and their friends/comrades are fighting in the street this very moment.

AN: Yay! The next chapter for my fanfics, past meets present! Please give me a name for the shadowy figure that wants to kill Tyson. Should the shadowy figure be Danzo, the ROOT organization from Konoha, or should it be a mysterious evil girlfriend for Sai? AND the winning couple for this fanfics is:

Kai/Tyson/Sasuke!

I made it so that both guys win. So give me some ideas for Gaara, Shikamaru, and the other people for couples! Thank you!


	16. chapter 14

Chapter 14

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – other person on the phone

"I hope that this makes a huge BANG out of your group," said Deidara as he put his hand inside a pouch full of clay.

"Bladers, you better fight the doctors while we experienced ninjas go up against the Akatsuki," authorized Itachi.

The Bladers prepared their blades as they faced off the doctors. The Akatsuki smirked as half of the Akatsuki pulled out their own custom-made blades. The ninjas were shocked that they Akatsuki had their own blades. Without a word, half of the good ninjas took out their custom blades and prepared themselves. The other half of Akatsuki and good ninjas alike got into their fighting stance and glared at one another. "Attack," shouted Dr. Zagart as he launched his blade.

"Let it rip," shouted the bladers as both the Akatsuki, the Konoha nins, the doctors, and the world-famous bladers launched their blades to attack.

"Let's see if you can kill me," shouted Kakuzu as he prepared his attack.

"You're on," said a glaring TenTen as she prepared her sword.

Let it begin, thought Ozuma as everyone started their own battle.

** Back in Kinomiya Dojo, Tyson's room –**

"I can't believe you have Avril Lavigne," said Sai as he looked at the collection of songs Tyson had.

"Well, she has nice songs to listen to," said Tyson.

"I want to listen to this song," said Sai as he produced T.a.T.u. CD.

Tyson nodded his head as he looked at the CD. This was one of his favorite songs in the CD and he wanted to listen to it too! Sai put the CD into the stereo and played track 7. Tyson was surprised that Sai would put it on track 7, the same song that Tyson liked. The beat started slowly and the song came out:

What I thought wasn't mine  
In the light  
Was one of a kind,  
A precious pearl  
When I wanted to cry  
I couldn't cause I  
Wasn't allowed

Gomennasai for everything  
Gomennasai, I know I let you down  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now  
What I thought wasn't all  
So innocent  
Was a delicate doll  
Of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself  
Gomennasai for everything  
Gomennasai, I know I let you down  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

What I thought was a dream  
A mirage  
Was as real as it seemed  
A privilege  
When I wanted to tell you  
I made a mistake  
I walked away  
Gomennasai, for everything  
Gomennasai, Gomennasai,  
I never needed a friend,  
Like I do now  
Gomennasai, I let you down  
Gomennasai, Gomennasai, Gomennasai,  
Gomennasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now

(AN: This song doesn't belong to me. It belongs to T.a.T.u.)

"I can't believe that you like this song," said Sai, "It sounds depressing."

"Well, what about you," asked Tyson, "You picked the song."

**- Outside the dojo -**

"H-man, where do you suppose the others are at," asked Grandpa.

"Hm. They should be done," said Hiro.

Just then, Iruka, Tsunade, and Jiraiya came back with a lot of grocery bags. Grandpa and Hiro walked towards the three and gathered some of the groceries. When the three came into the kitchen, they heard the song from Tyson's room. Hiro shook his head as he gave sympathy mentally towards the poor soul who was listening to Tyson's songs. Grandpa just ignored the songs and started to unpack the groceries and put them away. Iruka, Tsunade, and Jiraiya were wondering who was playing a sad song. "Who's music is it," asked Tsunade.

"It's Tyson's CD of T.a.T.u. He doesn't listen to anything else when he wants to sleep," said Hiro.

"I feel sorry for the poor guy with him," said Grandpa.

"Tyson's with someone," asked Jiraiya.

Grandpa only nodded his head as he put the cereal away. The ninjas who were living with the Kinomiya family were getting used to calling Naruto 'Tyson' for a couple of weeks. Hiro smiled as Tyson was addressed as part of his family. Iruka inquired who the guy was and all he got was silence. Suddenly, before anyone could answer Iruka, two pairs of footsteps were heard coming down the stairs of the dojo. The five adults looked up to see Tyson and a person that looked like Sasuke, but this Sasuke had a smile on his face. They couldn't tell if he was faking his smile or not. Tsunade, Iruka, and Jiraiya looked at the Sasuke look alike and gasped. The other four looked at them as they were about to explode. "It's you," shouted Tsunade as the other two restrained the Sasuke look-alike.

Shit! I'm in trouble, thought Sai.

"What's going on around here," shouted Tyson as he looked at Iruka and Jiraiya restraining his friend Sai.

**- Back with the battle between good and evil -**

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu," shouted Sasuke.

"Ha! **blocks with a sword** Is that the best you can do," taunted Kisame.

Deidara, Temari, and Shikamaru were fighting one on two as they headed directly towards the dojo. Apparently, no one knew that the dojo was three long blocks away from one another since they bumped into each other. They also forgot the huge display of power they possess could kill an old man or woman easily. But these two things didn't stop the good and the bad from trying to kill each other… well… the ninjas didn't want each other to be alive since it's a 'kill-or-be-killed' scenario. The bladers and the doctors were only used to blading and not killing one another in huge blood shed. "Go Draciel," shouted Max.

"Go Wolborg," shouted Tala.

"Chidori," shouted Kakashi.

"Kugutsu no Jutsu," shouted Kankuro and Sasori.

"Let's see who will die today," said white Zetsu.

"Let's eat them," said black Zetsu.

The battle became ruthless when the ninjas sported more injuries against one another. The Akatsuki who had blades abandoned them for kunai and jutsus towards the unsuspected ninjas. Despite their wounds, the ninjas called back their blades and started to fight the Akatsuki with their own. Shikamaru left Temari with Gaara as the Ino-Shika-Chou team regrouped to fight Konan, the only female Akatsuki member. The other ninjas regrouped with one another as a team and started to fight one of the Akatsuki members. The Akatsuki members were having a ball as they tried to kill off the Konoha nins. "Die," said Gaara as they were in front of the dojo.

**- With the people inside the dojo -**

"What's going on here," shouted Hiro.

"Sai, you are hereby under arrest for being a traitor to Konoha," said Tsunade.

"WHAT," shouted the three Kinomiya members.

Tyson turned towards Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Iruka. He was so confused about everything that he wanted to run outside and unleash a massive energy surge throughout Okiyama. He turned to Sai with eyes filled with betrayal and sadness. Sai turned away to get the image of Tyson sad away from his mind as he tried to come up with a way to escape. Sai couldn't use his art to get out of this mess because he was tied to a chair with chakra cuffs. "Why did you befriend me Sai? So that you can kill off all my Konoha friends," asked Tyson.

"It's nothing like that, Tyson," said Sai.

"Then what was it," asked Tyson while turning back to Sai with steeled eyes.

"**wince** Yes I was going to destroy your friends, but then I met you. For some odd reason, you changed me into a softy," said Sai.

"**blink** That still doesn't question why you are here in Okiyama," said Grandpa.

"I was hired with other people to go and destroy the bladers. They wanted revenge on how these famous bladers, especially the Blade Breakers, were making them destroy their plans to rule the world," said a half-lying Sai.

The six looked at the tied-up Sai as they pondered what he just said. Hiro suggested that it must have been the doctors and Boris who wanted to get rid of them. Tyson full-hearted agreed to that. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Iruka were still suspicious of Sai but they let him go because Sai agreed to wear chakra cuffs on each wrist, making it hard for him to eat some lunch in the Kinomiya house. Tyson sighed as he saw this and started to feed him. Jiraiya had a huge inspiration for his new book and started to write down details, that is, until Tsunade stopped him with a mega-punch and creating a hole for everyone to see the battle between good and evil. "What the hell is going on here," shouted all six.

**- With the others -**

"Die Itachi," shouted Kakuzu.

"Show your power, Driger," shouted Ray.

"Destroy the bladers, "shouted Dr. K.

"Hold them down until the sannins arrive," said Ibiki.

"Haha, this is fun,' shouted Anko.

"Tobi is a good boy," said… well… Tobi as he evaded the attacks of Lee, Kiba, Akamaru, and Hinata.

Everyone stopped at what they were doing when they heard six people behind everyone. They turned to see the two sannins, Iruka, and the Kinomiya family staring at everyone fighting each other. The doctors were almost winning against the other bladers because they commanded a lot of blades. The ninjas sustained a lot of injuries as they almost had plenty of blood shed during their time fighting with Akatsuki. Akatsuki had plenty of their own injuries and were glaring at the Konoha nins. What no one saw was Sai sneaking up towards Tyson. "We bumped into these guys during our run around the street," said Shizune.

"And you decided to battle them," asked Hiro.

"Yes," said the ninjas and bladers.

Before anyone else can say anything, a loud shout came over towards where Tyson was. Everyone turned around to see Tyson being held around the neck by the cuffs on Sai's hands. Sai didn't want to do this, but he had to kidnap Tyson in order for the evil doers to leave. A loud shout for Tyson came out of many mouths, but Sai held onto Tyson stronger. "What the hell are you doing to my brother/son/grandson," shouted Hiro, Iruka, and Grandpa.

"I'm holding him hostage," said a smiling Sai.

"What," shouted Hilary.

"I knew there was something off about you," said a glaring Kai and Sasuke.

"Leader," shouted Kisame and Deidara.

"WHAT," shouted the bladers and the ninjas, except for Ino and Itachi.

"You lied," breathed out Tyson before he fainted from lack of air.

"**catches Tyson** I'm sorry," whispered Sai.

"Let go of Tyson," shouted Alan as the bladers positioned themselves to face Sai and the doctors.

"You're the Akatsuki leader," shouted Tsunade as she tried to punch Sai without hurting Tyson.

"I'm guilty," said Sai, "Yet, we are going to settle this in a beyblade battle royale."

"WHAT," shouted everyone.

"My henchmen and I against you and your powerful bladers," said Sai, "And the prize is Tyson and the world. If we win, Tyson stays with us and we get to take over the world. But if you win, we will stop hunting bijus and hand Tyson over, forming a new leaf in our life so to speak."

"And if we refuse," demanded Bryan.

"We get to keep Tyson and the world will be ours sooner than expected," said Sai.

"All right! We'll do this battle royale," said Tsunade.

"Good," said Sai while picking up Tyson.

"Where are you taking Tyson," shouted Goki and Zeo.

"We're going to take him to our headquarters," said Sai, "Akatsuki, gather the doctors and we shall leave."

Akatsuki, not wanting to mess with an angry Leader, did as they commanded and disappeared with a puff of smoke, each holding onto a doctor. Well, Zetsu was permitted to not carry one because they were afraid that he was going to eat the poor doctor before they were in the headquarters. Angry shouts for Tyson came through the dojo, but it was gone through deaf ears. "Damn it," said Jim.

"Who are we going to get for the battle royale," asked Enrique.

"I vote for Max, Ray, Tala, and Kai," said Salima.

"Same here. They have better training than all of us and can definitely win," said Wyatt.

"But there is fourteen of them," said Baki.

"So we need ten more people to battle," said Hinata.

"Hm. I vote for Neji, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Hinata to compete in the battle," said Queen.

"They came a long way to playing good with beyblades," said Ian.

"What about me," asked Sasuke.

"No offense, but your negative emotions will get the better of you if your up against Sai," said Robert.

"But," started Sasuke.

"Just leave it to the bladers, Sasuke," ordered Tsunade, "They have better views of things since it's a BEYBLADE battle royale."

"So we have eight and need six more," said Kenny.

"Brooklyn and Hiro will do," said Judy.

"And I choose Iruka, Temari, Ozuma, and Daichi," said King.

"All right," said Gordo, "We have our fourteen people and the rest of the bladers will make another fourteen just in case something happens."

"Like a back up plan," asked Itachi.

"Exactly," said Kenny, "And Dizzy is going to bring up new technology to help give the beyblades better boasting systems than before to defeat the evil people."

I hope that we can count on these people to save Tyson. I don't want to lose my precious person to the likes of the Akatsuki, thought Tsunade.

Don't give up T-man. Your friends are coming to rescue you from the darkness of the evil doers, thought Grandpa.

AN: Hey! Finally, continued this fic. Who will get Neji, Itachi, and Tala? Will Sai change sides or go up against his friend Tyson? Will Tyson be saved from the clutches of evil? Do you want the Akatsuki to know that Tyson is actually Naruto and have the Kyuubi sealed inside of him? You decide! Thank you!


	17. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – other person on the phone

"Exactly why are we holding Tyson hostage," asked Voltaire as he saw everyone coming back inside the hideout

"None of your business," said Sai.

"Leader challenged those idiotic bladers and their ninja friends to a beyblade battle royale," said Kakuzu.

"Shut up," ordered Sai.

"I wonder if Leader-sama has a crush on Tyson here," said a devious Zetsu.

"I said to SHUT UP," shouted Sai.

As everyone froze from the killer intent that Sai unleashed, Tyson began to stir a bit. He moaned once and snuggled up against Sai's chest, muttering about ramen. Sai had a tint of red on his cheeks, but everyone was too scared to notice the small blush. Akatsuki members looked at one another and decided it was best to hone in on their beyblade skills. After all, the stakes are very high on both sides. The doctors were going through each data they had on the bladers and see if they can find a weakness. Hey, they need to do something useful. Sai thought, Shouldn't the doctors go and practice on their blading skills instead?

"Ugh, where am I," asked a groggy Tyson.

"With us, dear Tyson," said Boris.

"Boris! **looks around** It's the evil people," shouted Tyson as he cling to Sai.

"It seems that you like our leader, yeah," said Deidara.

"**looks up to see Sai** Ah," screamed Tyson as he backed away from everyone and his back facing against the wall.

This has got to be a dream, thought Tyson as he fainted where he was.

_**- With the bladers/ninjas -**_

"Damn it," shouted Bryan, "How are we going to concentrate with these guys at each others' necks?!"

I bet that you are all confused with what has happened. Let's rewind to today's morning practice session.

_**- Morning Practice -**_

"Is everyone that's competing in the beyblade battle royale here," asked Tsunade.

"We are all here and accounted for, Tsunade-sama," said Shizune.

"Let the practice commence! Ninjas, to your beyblades; bladers, to your sparring partners," shouted Tsunade.

"She is very energetic," muttered Jiraiya.

"I heard that," shouted Tsunade.

The Konoha/Suna ninjas and the bladers split into each other's group, except for the girls because they liked to hang out with one another. The fourteen chosen ones were worried that they will not get Tyson back. Some of the ninjas were worried that Akatsuki has found out about Tyson being Naruto, and being Naruto means having Kyuubi inside his stomach. Some of the bladers were worried that the evil doctors will try to extract Dragoon from Tyson's beyblade so that they can manipulate the bitbeast and conquer the world. The girls were doing all right with one another, giving great advice on their mistakes, because they can catch their own faults. The guys were doing all right as well, with a calculative stare to see what their faults were until: "I don't know why you are chosen to save the dobe's life," said Sasuke.

"What are you insinuating," said Kai.

"That I should be blading," said Sasuke, "Not you."

"What was that," shouted Kai.

"You heard me! Naruto came to get me, never once giving up on me when I went to Sound," shouted Sasuke.

"So, Tyson has been there for me as I made my mistakes," shouted Kai.

_**- Back to the present -**_

"Maybe we should rest," said Dizzy.

"Good idea," said Emily, "This stress over Tyson is getting to all of us."

While Sasuke and Kai are still arguing, Shikamaru and Gaara looked at each other and shook their heads. They came to terms that their love for Tyson was brotherly love, not love love. Shikamaru thought about something and realized that he was in love with Chouji. Gaara realized that if these two boys decided to have Tyson as a boyfriend, they had to get through him before he agreed to the relationship. The rest of the people who had brotherly love for Tyson were very worried that Kai or Sasuke can damage Tyson's heart because Tyson, as you all know, is a very hyperactive, carefree, kind boy who can befriend anyone. "Hey, let's listen to this CD and try to ignore the two arguing boys," suggested Miguel.

"Cool! I can sing for you guys," said Ming Ming.

"No offense, but I don't want you to sing," said Hilary.

"What was that, you no-talent girl," growled Ming Ming.

"What did you call me," shouted Hilary.

"You heard me," shouted Ming Ming.

"Why you little…" started Hilary.

"Princess," said Ming Ming, "How sweet of you to say that."

The bladers sigh as Ming Ming and Hilary argued again about music. The ninjas looked at the two and wished that they would stop arguing when they are worried about Tyson. They didn't want to listen to another pointless argument when everything was decided. Well, one pointless argument was decided, but with Ming Ming and Hilary, it's just the beginning of their weird friendship, minus the music. I hope that you're alright little dude, thought Grandpa, Cause everyone is falling out of place without you.

_**- Within Tyson's Mind -**_

"Wow, my mind changed a lot," said Tyson.

_And I like this kind of mind set than the sewers_, said Dragoon.

**"Kit, I can't believe that you got yourself kidnapped,** said Kyuubi.

"How was I supposed to know that Sai would betray us like that," said Tyson.

**"You're a ninja for crying out loud! Isn't the first rule as a ninja is to always be aware of anything suspicious,"** said Kyuubi.

"I'm not a ninja anymore," said a solemn Tyson.

_But you have to admit that those ninja skills have come in handy from time to time, such as running away from Hilary_, said Dragoon.

Tyson and Kyuubi laughed when those memories of Tyson running away from a mob of angry girls who forced Tyson to clean the classroom. Dragoon smiled and laughed a bit when more memories of all the times Tyson had to use ninja tricks to get out of tight situations, such as stealth. "Now that our laugh fest is over, what am I going to do? I mean, I can't just try to leave," asked Tyson.

**"I heard that there is going to be a beyblade battle royale for you and the world's freedom from evil doers,"** said Kyuubi.

_I guess you have to stay here and grow stronger_, said Dragoon.

"So that's all I can do," asked Tyson.

_Yes, Tyson. Be patient_, said Dragoon.

**"Do you know what that means,"** said a smirking Kyuubi.

_"What,"_ asked Tyson and Dragoon.

**"**turns the mind into a training room **Welcome to your tor- I mean, your training, Tyson,"** said an evil smiling Kyuubi.

Why do I feel that I will be sore and the wounds will appear on my body, thought Tyson.

_**- With the evil doers -**_

"Why isn't he waking up," asked Sasori.

"It seems that he is just resting," said Dr. Zagart.

"Why did he faint anyways," asked Zetsu.

"Probably seeing all of us in a room," said Boris.

"Yes, Tyson is not the brightest person," said Voltaire.

While everyone was making fun of Tyson and his habits, Sai was glaring at everyone and saw that they were ignoring his glare and killer intent so easily. Tobi looked at Tyson and saw something glowing through the t-shirt that Tyson was wearing. He walked closer to Tyson and lifted a little bit up, but he was stopped by: "What are you doing Tobi," asked Barthez.

"Tobi saw something glowing," said Tobi.

"Let's take a look," said Sai as he lifted the hem of Tyson's shirt.

As everyone gathered around Sai and Tyson, they saw a bit of a red glow coming from Tyson's stomach. The shirt was half way up and everyone saw glowing signs. The Akatsuki knew what it was and gasped. The doctors, Boris, Barthez, and Voltaire were looking at the Akatsuki and asking mentally for them to tell them what it was. "I can't believe Tyson is a jinchuriki," shouted Kakuzu.

"But I thought there were only nine jinchuriki in all," said Sasori.

"What is a jinchuriki," asked Dr. K.

"A jinchuriki is a human sacrifice that harbors one of the nine bijus," explained Zetsu.

"But which one is he," asked Dr. B.

"We don't know which one since all the bijus, besides Shukaku and Kyuubi are sealed within statues," said Hidan.

Everyone looked at the seal on Tyson's stomach. Sai didn't want them to see Tyson's body like it was a piece of meat. The doctors started to copy the seals and start to find out what the seal did and all that. Who knew that the doctors liked things that were ninjas? One Akatsuki member in particular was looking at the seal with a concentrated face. Sai saw this and glared that the Akatsuki member. "Did you want something," asked Sai as he brought Tyson towards his chest.

"I think I recognize that seal," said Kisame.

"Then, what pray tell is the seal for," said Dr. Zagart.

"**looking more closely and gasping** It's the seal that holds the Kyuubi at bay," shouted Kisame.

"What," shouted everyone.

"So you are telling us that Tyson is actually the Naruto that you and Itachi tried to get from Konoha," shouted Zetsu.

Tyson is actually Naruto, thought a wide-eyed Sai as he looked at the sleeping 'angel' in his arms.

_**- With the ninjas/bladers -**_

"**crack** The teacup," started Robert.

"I have a bad feeling about this," said Iruka.

While the adults were conversing with one another, the ninjas and bladers finally got Hilary and Ming Ming to calm down. But they couldn't calm down Sasuke and Kai. Both parties believed that Sasuke and Kai are too much alike. Max couldn't take it anymore and just plugged in a CD in Kenny's laptop. As Kenny complained, Ray started the song:

Put your faith in me, and I'll show you

(Listen to my heart, it's crying)

You bring in the reason to doubt it all

(Like I knew, yeah!)

Put your faith in me, and I'll show you

(I just wanna DRIVE you crazy)

You bring in the reason to doubt it all

Causing much mayhem, dropping drama

Radical rebel with the need to bomb ya

Fake MCs and I'll hang them higher

The mic is my time, to pay the piper

Crime is blind going off, as I kick them

You and the beat, portrayed as the victim

Maniac, as the cuts, denounces

Supreme, with the war and challenges

Graceful...

Born and raised in Chicago crook country,

Mike is the only raised hell like Damian

Pushed through your chest, like the creature in alien,

Pray, like a phantom, on the loose

Hold still while I get the noose

I got the brain in my skull

The plans I hold, so dupe, you can't cope

Deadly...

Jazz piano riff

Put your faith in me, and I'll show you

(Listen to my heart, it's crying)

You bring in the reason to doubt it all

(Like I knew, yeah!)

Put your faith in me, and I'll show you

(I just wanna DRIVE you crazy)

You bring in the reason to doubt it all

Jazz piano riff

(AN: Put Your Faith In Me is by Rice.C feat. jam master '73 from DDR3. I don't own the song.)

How did I get here?  
I turned around and there you were  
Didn't think twice  
Or rationalize  
But somehow I knew  
That there was more than just chemistry  
I mean I knew you were kinda of in to me  
But I figured it's too good to be true

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

_Chorus:_  
They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're making me laugh about the silliest stuff  
Say that I'm your diamond in the rough  
When I'm mad at you  
You come with your velvet touch  
Can't believe that I'm so lucky  
I have never felt so happy  
Every time I see that sparkle in your eye

_Chorus_

I said pinch me  
Where's the catch this time  
Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
Help me before I get used to this guy

They say that good things take time  
But really great things happen  
in a blink of an eye  
Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
were a million to one  
I can't believe it (o woah)  
You're one in a million... one in a million  
All this time a was looking for love  
Trying to make things work  
They weren't good enough till  
I thought I'm through  
Said I'm done  
and stumbled into the arms of the one

You're one in a million

(AN: One In A Million is by Hannah Montana/Miley Cyrus. I don't own the song, but I love it!)

"That is it! **makes a huge hole between Kai and Sasuke** I am sick and tired of you two bickering," shouted Tsunade.

"Sasuke, Kai is the best to beyblade. Both have your ups and downs, but now is not the time," said Kakashi.

With this going on, little brother will never be rescued, thought Hiro.

_**- With Sai and Tyson in a different room -**_

"I can't believe that you are actually the Kyuubi host," said Sai as he looked at Tyson.

As Sai put Tyson onto his bed, he went towards the CD player/Radio and placed a CD in it. Sai pushed play and started to hear the songs:

(You've broken my heart)

Boy, you tell me we'll never part

Hold you from the very start

Now I've got to get this guy out of my head

Before I lose control

You were the only man to be my love, be my love

Now it's ancient, you know that you cut me like a knife

You've broken my heart, broken my heart

This can't be right, no no not right

I'm telling you I know it's true

That I'd die for you, die for you

Baby, broke my heart

(Oh no no)

Baby you were everything (everything)

Now you say it's over

I know that you won't be coming back

You've broken my heart

Torn me apart

It can't be right

Baby I would fly to see

Even in you, even in you

Broken my heart, broken my heart

Right from the start, yeah from the start

I just can't believe it's true

You threw me away, threw me away

Baby broke my heart

(AN: Broken My Heart is by The Olivia Project from DDR. I don't own it.)

I cannot find a way to describe it  
It's there inside  
All I do is hide  
I wish that it would just go away  
What would you do  
You do if you knew  
What would you do?

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what  
Was never said  
Back and forth  
Inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I feel like I am all alone  
All by myself  
I need to get around this  
My words are cold  
I don't want them to hurt you  
If I show you  
I don't think you'd understand  
'Cause no one understands

All the pain  
I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

I'm going nowhereon and on and  
I'm getting nowhereon and on and on  
Take me away  
I'm going nowhereon and off and off and on  
and off and on

All the pain I thought I knew  
All the thoughts lead back to you  
Back to what was never said  
Back and forth inside my head  
I can't handle this confusion  
I'm unable; come and take me away

Take me away  
Take me away  
Take me away  
Take me away

(AN: Take Me Away is by Avril Lavigne. I don't own the song.)

Don't worry Tyson. I won't let anything happen to you. I think I have fallen in love with you, thought a confused Sai.

AN: Hey! Finally, continued this fic. Who will get Neji, Itachi, and Tala? Will Tyson be saved from the clutches of evil? And how will Sai protect Tyson from the other Akatsuki members who want to extract Kyuubi from Tyson? You decide! Thank you!


	18. chapter 16

Chapter 16

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – other person on the phone

"Leader-sama, we should put seals on his chakra coils just in case he can still do jutsus," said Kisame.

"What if he isn't like the Naruto you faced," asked Sai.

"We are not sure, but we can't extract the Kyuubi from Naruto," said Kakuzu.

"It's Tyson," said Sai.

"What," asked Deidara.

"His name is Tyson, not Naruto," said Sai.

"**sigh** Either way, we have to put something to stop his chakra," said Hidan.

"Just block it so that he can't perform jutsus against us," said Sasori.

Sai nodded his head, very much looking at Tyson. The dye on Tyson's hair was starting to fade and everyone could see the sunny blonde hair Naruto was known for. Dr. K was very much aware of medical techniques and came around Tyson once in a while. Because Tyson was in a coma, there would be some type of wound that would come towards Tyson without anyone knowing how it got there. Voltaire looked at the leader of Akatsuki and gave a suspicious glare towards him. Ever since the huge organization between the bladers and the ninjas formed, it has been going uphill, but ever since the leader of the Akatsuki met Tyson Kinomiya, or should they say Naruto Uzumaki, everything was going downhill. The leader looks as though he is infatuated by Tyson. This will not look good, thought Voltaire.

"Exactly, why can't we extract Kyuubi from Na… I mean… Tyson," said Zetsu as he watched leader glaring at Zetsu.

"It seems that Kyuubi and Tyson have merged while they were living here in secret," said Kisame.

"Tobi," said Sai.

"Tobi here and is a good boy," said Tobi.

"Give me my brush and my ink. I'll do the seals," said Sai.

Tobi smiled and ran off to get Sai his art set. The Akatsuki members, excluding Sai, Itachi, and Tobi, were looking at Sai with weird eyes. They kind of figured out that Sai had an infatuation with Naru… I mean… Tyson. Boy, it was hard for the Akatsuki members to say Tyson because they were so used to the word 'Naruto' for the boy. It kind of reminds us about the ninjas that came to visit him. Anyways, the Akatsuki members believed that Sai, their leader, wanted to forfeit each match so that the good guys would win. The bladers's enemies were looking at the ninjas wearily. They weren't too sure if the ninjas were very trustworthy. They seem to follow their leader in anything. Good thing that we stole the bitbeast stone again, thought Dr. Zagart, Dr. B, and Dr. K.

"Tobi back with the supplies," squealed Tobi as he set down the ink and the brush.

"Thank you Tobi," said Sai as he started to draw eccentric patterns on Tyson's back.

**- Within the mind of Tyson -**

**"A couple of more laps, Tyson,"** said Kyuubi.

"Aw man," moaned Tyson as he ran his nth lap.

_No worries Tyson,_ said Dragoon, _After this, you can have this water before you train more on that kitsune taijutsu style._

Within the mind of Tyson, it was made to look like a training area. Kyuubi and Dragoon has been training Tyson both physically and mentally for the coming of an evil bitbeast who was also a biju. This sacred bitbeast was sealed away from the bitbeast stone a long time ago, and Kyuubi and Dragoon fear that it will destroy the world if this demon-turn-bitbeast was released from the bitbeast stone. Of course, the only way for it to be released is if the stone was broken in half, but that won't happen anytime soon since Ozuma's village has the stone. (AN: As you can see that statement is false since we know that those three evil doctors stole it again, but these three in Tyson's head doesn't know that!) "All right! I'm done," said a tired Tyson as he headed towards Dragoon.

_Good work Tyson,_ said Dragoon as he gave the water to Tyson.

**"Good work kit,"** said Kyuubi, **"You also have mastered the first four forms of the kitsune taijutsu."**

"Hehe," said an embarrassed Tyson, "Thanks Kyuu."

Suddenly, Tyson, Kyuubi, and Dragoon looked around them to see more seals being formed on top of the seals that were already on Tyson. Tyson was so surprised that he fell onto his butt. Dragoon was shocked as well when the seals appeared. Kyuubi growled when she saw the seals that was being formed. **"Kit, snap out of it,"** said Kyuubi.

_"What are these,"_ asked Dragoon and Tyson.

**"These are chakra stoppers. Whoever wrote them know these seals and made it so that you can't do jutsus when you wake up,"** said Kyuubi.

"What," shouted Tyson.

**"Kit, it's fine. You can still do jutsus within your mind. You just can't do any jutsus when you wake up,"** said Kyuubi.

"Good. I thought that I would be out of commission and had to just practice with taijutsu," said Tyson.

_Let's get back to training. We need all the training we can get,_ said Dragoon.

"All right," said Tyson.

**"Good. I want 50 crunches, 50 sit ups, and 50 push ups,"** said Kyuubi.

Aw man. I hate this, thought Tyson.

**_"I heard that_,"** said Dragoon and Kyuubi while Tyson sweatdropped.

**- At the Kinomiya House -**

"Wake up you idiots," shouted Tsunade.

"Lady Tsunade," said Shizune.

The ninjas were shocked that Tsunade would yell at them to wake up. It was a tiring yesterday with the arguing between Hilary and Ming Ming and between Kai and Sasuke. The bladers and the ninjas didn't get enough practice with the blades as they thought they would because someone decided to argue more than practice. Hiro sighed sadly as they continued to argue, thinking that Tyson would never be saved. No one knew that something big besides the battle royale for Tyson would happen during the tournament. Grandpa felt something in the air and told Hiro about what he was thinking about. Hiro nodded his head and decided that a picnic would clear the minds of everyone living in the Kinomiya house. Tsunade agreed full-hearted as she decided that it was time for them to wake up. "Why are we awake at 9 in the morning," asked Sakura.

"We are going to go somewhere," said Hiro as he came back from packing food, clothing, and blankets.

"Where," asked Sasuke.

"You'll see, brat," said Tsunade as she gathered Jiraiya and dragged him out of the house.

The bladers and the ninjas looked at one another and started to pack some clothes. They came back and put it inside one of the vans in the front of the dojo. Grandpa was sitting in one of the passenger seats in one of the four huge vans and Hiro got into the driver seat of said van. Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Iruka got into the driver seats of the other three vans. Everyone went into one of the vans, such as the Bladebreakers, White Tigers, and PPB All Stars going into the van with Hiro and Grandpa. The others separated into different groups and off they went. "How long will this take," asked Ray.

"Yes," said Li, "We have to practice to get Tyson back."

"We suggested that everyone needs a break from what they are doing. Everyone is stressed out and that's not going to do any good when the time comes for the battle royale," said Hiro.

"Oooooo... R&R sounds great! It's like when… Tyson was… stressing out on the Saint Shields battle and the Psykick battle," said a solemn Hilary.

"No worries Hil," said Max.

"Yeah," said Ray, "We'll get Tyson back!"

**- An hour later -**

"We're here," said Hiro.

"Hey! It's the place where we went to before the beyblade tournament," said Daichi.

The ninjas and the bladers were surprised to hear that Daichi, Hiro, and Hilary were here before. It was surrounded by trees and there was a bey stadium in the middle of the ground. There were seven long cabins, and one of them was a very large cafeteria. The three were solemn once more and Lee asked if something was wrong. "It's just that Tyson… was with us last time. He's the three rank champ in beyblade," said a solemn Daichi.

"We'll get him back, Daichi," said a hugging TenTen.

"Thanks everyone," said Hiro.

The ninjas grouped as one, yet they separated the women from the men. Jiraiya was drooling when Hiro said that there was a hot spring around here. The blader girls were in another cabin to themselves. The blader guys and the ninjas separated into their teams, such as the Bladebreakers and the Neoborg were in one cabin. A rush of wind came through the air and startled everyone. The ninjas were ready with their kunais and shurikens while the bladers were ready with their beyblades. A beyblade noise came through and four beyblades landed in the center of everyone. They were cautious with these four when four cries of "Drac-Attack", "Sarcophalon", "Wolfstorm", and "Shamblor" were heard. The Bladebreakers, except for Daichi, and the Majestics knew who owned these blades. The Bladebreakers and the Majestics launched their blades and called upon their bitbeasts. "Come on out Dark Bladers," shouted Kai.

"It seems that you remember us," said a mummy-looking man.

"How are you doing, Cenotaph," asked Ray.

"You too, Lupinex, Sanguinex, and Zomb," asked Kenny.

"We've been training until the ultimate evil bitbeast comes out," said Lupinex.

"What ultimate evil bitbeast," shouted all the bladers.

"It's actually a demon who was turned into a bitbeast," said Sanguinex.

"What," shouted the ninjas and bladers.

"Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph, and Dunga," said Tala, "What are they talking about?"

"It was said in our village that the bitbeast stone was also the containment for a bitbeast so fearful that even it gives the elders shivers," said Dunga.

"The bitbeast was called Chaos," said Mariam.

**- With the evil doers -**

"Why is Tyson having all of these wounds, un," asked Deidara.

"I wish I knew," said Sai.

"Why isn't he waking up," asked Hidan.

"I don't know," said Sai.

The Akatsuki members were perturbed when Tyson didn't wake up for two days. Sai tried everything to wake up Tyson, including blowing a whistle in Tyson's ear. Nothing woke Tyson up. Tobi said that Tyson was a log that couldn't hear anything. Sai glared a bit at Tobi but turned back to Tyson. Kisame glared at the bladers's enemies because they were discussing something without them. He felt that they were going to be betrayed by the likes of these so called evil people. The rest of the Akatsuki members told Sai that they didn't want to be apart of this evil organization again. It was so… not ninja-ish and not themselves. Sai completely agreed and told them a plan that will get them out of being missing nins. All they need was Tyson and a negotiation with the Hokage and Kazekage. "When do you think that he will wake up," asked Kakuzu.

"I think it will be a couple of days before Tyson wakes up," said Sai.

"How do you know," asked Zetsu.

"I just have a feeling," said Sai.

**- On the other side of the headquarters -**

"I found out that there is a demon contained within the bitbeast stone," said Dr. Zagart.

"Can we get the demon out," asked Barthez.

"It depends. We need a lot of equipment," said Boris.

"I can supply that," said Voltaire.

The other people looked at the ninjas with contemptment. They didn't want anything to do with the ninjas anymore. They believe that they were repenting and resenting the evil side to life. If only they had someone named Orochimaru, but no. They get stuck with people who are reforming into goody-two-shoes! The ninjas glared at the doctors while the others glared at the ninjas. Everything this organization was built on was falling apart. And to the bladers's enemies, it was all Tyson's fault! They blame Tyson for messing up everything that they had worked so hard to built on. "I wonder why can't we just kill Tyson and get it over with," asked Dr. B.

"We can't do that because Tyson is being protected by those ninjas," said a scornful Voltaire.

"Are we also going to get back Dark Dranzer as well," asked Boris.

"Ah yes," sad Barthez, "And I heard that there is also a darkness of Dragoon, Draciel, and Driger."

"And we will get all of them once again," said a laughing Dr. K, "The Bladebreakers will get a blast from the past."

**­- In the other side of the room -**

"I wonder what they are talking about," said Tobi.

"Hm, it seems that they are trying to get rid of us," said Sasori.

"Keep your guard up and watch them," said Sai.

"Yes leader," said the Akatsuki members.

**- Inside Tyson's mind -**

_Bless you,_ said Dragoon.

"Thanks Dragoon," said Tyson as he finished the last stance of the dragon taijutsu.

**"It's time to rest kit,"** said Kyuubi, **"Tomorrow is a new day for another ninjutsu from me and a kenjutsu from Dragoon."**

"All right," said Tyson as he fell asleep, leaning against Kyuubi's fur, while Dragoon settled down on top of Tyson to keep him warm.

AN: Hey! Finally, continued this fic. Who will get Neji, Itachi, and Tala? Will Tyson be saved from the clutches of evil? And will Tyson save all of humanity if Chaos is released from the bitbeast stone by the doctors? Will Sasuke and Kai stop fighting long enough to get their acts together to save Tyson? And will the Bladebreakers be sane once they see something from a blast in their past? You decide! Thank you!


	19. chapter 17

Chapter 17

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

"…" – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – other person on the phone

"He still isn't waking up," said a frustrated Kisame.

"Maybe he needs medical attention, un," said Deidara.

"Let's just bring him to the arena," said Sai.

It was the day of the set tournament. It was the day that would determine the fate of the world. But most importantly, it was the day that would determine the fate of one life: Tyson Granger, aka Naruto Uzumaki. Tyson did not wake up for the tournament after a week of training for both sides. Tyson did not wake up after the evil dowers tried to stable his mysterious injuries. He was making the evil doers become a bit mystified. But most of all, he was making the Akatsuki members be afraid that he was in a coma and was never waking up. No one know how they got the idea, but after a week of no response and mysterious injures, the Akatsuki concluded that something was wrong. Let's get this show on the road, thought the others as they left the warehouse.

**- With the Bladers and Ninjas –**

"We ready to get Tyson back," asked Max.

"Yeah," said everyone.

It was a sunny day and the bladers were very worried about Tyson. They couldn't call Sai and the other evil doers because they didn't know where they were and couldn't find the number. Hilary had bad-mouthed Tyson for not getting the phone number of his new 'friend.' This lead to a bunch of name calling towards Hilary while some of the girls backed her up on her accusations. "I glad that you all stopped your arguing, dudes and dudettes," said Grandpa.

"Well, I'm still not talking to that girl," said a huffed Hinata.

"The feeling is mutual sister," said a not so friendly Hilary.

"Not again," said Brooklyn.

The others nodded their heads as well. Even though they somewhat agreed with Hilary, they still felt that she shouldn't have said those awful things about Tyson. Tyson was a friend to both their groups and they want to go and get him out of trouble. They weren't thinking about the fate of the world. They weren't thinking about the possibilities that the evil doers would find out that Tyson was Naruto, the Kyuubi container. They only wanted to save Tyson and keep him safe. "Stop arguing," shouted Tsunade as she punched the ground and made a huge threatening hole while the others gulped.

"T-tsunade is right," said a slightly terrified Iruka, "We have to focus on getting Tyson back."

"Let's just go onto the bus and get to the arena," said Ray as he walked towards the bus.

"Let's go," said a stern Kai as he glared at them to hurry it up.

**- At the Arena –**

"What did you do to Tyson," shouted an angry Hiro when he saw his brother.

Both sides came to the arena a bit late than the set time. Sai was trying to cover Tyson up while Hidan tried to heal him as fast as possible. However, it was kind of hard when Tyson kept on getting injured mysteriously. It was probably because of the two sadistic beasts in his psyche that is training him way too hard and hurting him within his mind. Anyways, when the bladers saw the state of Tyson, they were furious. Sai tried to tell them something, but they didn't hear it. The bladers stormed into the arena, ready to defeat the evil doers once and forever. Sai sighed as he motioned his gang to go into the arena and prepare for the battle of their lives. Both parties sat away from one another as the arena was empty. "Where is everyone," asked Ming Ming.

"You really think that we will endanger others so soon," said a mocking Kakuzu.

"Shut up and give Tyson back," shouted Sakura.

"Not until this battle is over," said Sai as he motioned for the first battle while he placed Tyson's head on his lap, enraging two boys.

Twitching ever so slightly, Sakura huffed and sat down between Ino and Lee. The first battle was up and it was between Max and Kisame. The two went in front of the bey-stadium and jumped a bit when DJ Max showed up. Sai shrugged his head as everyone was shocked to see him. He didn't call him for nothing. They needed someone fair to judge the outcome of the battle. So what if he sort of called when DJ Max was on vacation. So what if he sort of threatened him with bodily harm with ink jutsus he was so fond of. He wanted a fair fight. Sai may be an evil person, but he was a fair evil person. "Alright everyone, ready for the first battle," asked DJ Max.

"What are you doing here," asked Robert.

"Was on a vacation but heard about this awesome bey-battle," said a lying DJ Max.

"But no one knew about this except for us," said Enrique.

"Let's just say that I called him up," said Sai.

"Y-yeah," said DJ Max, "Anyways, let's start the bey-battle!"

"You're going down fish face," said Max as the others laughed.

"I'm a shark," shouted Kisame as he barred his teeth.

"Kisame," said a sharp Sai.

"**sigh** Fine! But this isn't over, brat," said Kisame.

"Are you ready," asked DJ Max.

"Of course," shouted a very angered Kisame.

"**gulps** Three, two, one," said DJ Max, "Let it rip!"

**- In Tyson's Mind –**

"Ugh," moaned Tyson.

"Are you alright," asked Kyuubi.

"I feel like someone tortured me," said Tyson, "Oh yeah. I did have two sadistic trainers."

_Well, you had to get your jutsus up and that form of my bit beast self,_ said Dragoon.

"But why do it so fast," asked Tyson.

"Because you needed to be prepared for the ultimate sealed bit beast, which is also the ultimate sealed biju," said Kyuubi.

"What," shouted Tyson.

_The doctors have the bit beast stone once more,_ said Dragoon, _Mind you, the ninjas do not know that they will release the bit beast._

Tyson looked very worried. It even showed outside of his mindscape. The others outside didn't know what was going on with him when he made a worried look in his sleep. Tyson looked at his surrogated mother and father within his mindscape. He really wanted to know what to do to help with the battle that was almost to come. "What can we do," asked Tyson.

_Fight,_ said Dragoon, _Fight the dark bit beast and win_.

"Well, I'm kind of stuck in my…" trailed off Tyson.

"Say no more child," said Kyuubi as she sent out a dark red wave that pushed Tyson out of his mind.

_Don't you think that was harsh,_ asked Dragoon.

"He will be fine," said Kyuubi.

**- Outside of the Arena -**

"And the winner is Ray," shouted DJ Max.

This is what Tyson heard when was semi-conscious, trying to wake up. Ray was up against Sasori in the next battle. The last battle was between Max and Kisame, and both of them tied. Max and Kisame were shocked to see the tie, more so on Max. Max went over to the others and they reassured him that he did his best. Anyways, Ray was about to go back when a groan got the attention of him, his team, the ninjas, the bladers, and the enemies. When everyone looked to where the groan came from, Tyson was getting up from the bench he was on. Tyson looked a bit disoriented but was up and trying to wipe the sleep out of his face. Ray saw that the enemies, well the Akatsuki, was trying to get him to be awake. Ray walked over, despite his friends' warning, and did something unexpected. "Do you mind if I try," asked Ray.

"Why would we…" started Dr. Zagart.

"Let him," said Sai.

The doctors, Voltaire, and Boris looked at Sai in contempt while the Akatsuki formed a barrier between the other enemies and Tyson and Ray. Ray walked cautiously towards Tyson while the Akatsuki dared the other evil doers to do something while Ray was only trying to help. Ray was shocked to see the Akatsuki being nice. Sai sighed and motioned for Ray to ignore them while pointing to the still semi-conscious Tyson. "Tyson, breakfast," said Ray.

"Breakfast," asked Tyson, registering what his friend said, "Where?"

"Haha," laughed the others.

"It's just like Tyson to think about food when his life is on the line," said a laughing Enrique.

"Hey," shouted an insulted Tyson.

"Well, it is true," said Ray, chuckling slightly.

"Now that you woke him up, you can go now," said Sai.

Ray didn't look like he was about to leave. Tyson looked contempt on staying with the evil people. He wanted to fight for his own freedom and was sad. Sai saw this and made up his mind to let Tyson fight for his freedom. He even said that if Tyson didn't fight against Boris, then the deal was off. The others were appalled by what Sai was suggesting. Tyson looked a bit shock. Boris glared at Tyson, saying that he was going to win his battle. What the Akatsuki and the others didn't know, except for Tyson, Voltaire, Boris, and the doctors, is that the last battle will be for the lives of everyone, for the ultimate biju, the Juubi, was going to come out of his imprisonment. "You cannot be serious," said Hidan.

"I am," said a glaring Sai.

"I guess we can do that," said Zetsu, not trusting the doctors.

"But they will…" started Dr. K.

"Be quiet about that," whispered a harsh wording from Dr. B.

"Alright," said Voltaire, "The stakes are increasing."

Tyson and Ray got out of there and was surrounded by Tyson's friends. Kai was a bit cold-hearted by saying that Tyson shouldn't have let his guard down. Tyson just laughed and hugged Kai, saying that he was sorry for worrying the others. Tsunade went doctor mode and started to heal Tyson from his injuries. The others were wondering who gave the injuries to him. Tyson blinked and said that Kyuubi and Dragoon were training him within his mindscape. The others fell to the floor anime style with anime sweatdrops coming down the side of their faces. "You mean that it wasn't them who gave you the injuries," shouted everyone.

"Well, no," said a confused Tyson, "Why do you ask?"

"We thought that they tortured you and you fainted from the torture," said Ming Ming.

"We thought the worse," said Miguel.

"Well, it wasn't them," said Tyson while mumbling about sadistic people that were more sadistic than Kai and Sasuke combined.

"At least you were training," said Kai.

"Kai," shouted the ninjas.

"**laughing merrily** That's the Kai we know," said the bladers.

"**cough** Should we continue with the battle," asked a polite Sai.

"Alright," shouted Daichi as he ran up to the stadium.

"A shrimp, un," said Deidara as he stepped up.

"What did you call me," shouted Daichi.

Tyson and the others sweatdropped when they heard Daichi and Deidara fighting, more like a calm Deidara taunting Daichi and Daichi letting his anger get the best of him. Tyson sighs because these were the people who would be helping his freedom. He couldn't believe it. When he was glancing at Boris, he glared at the beyblade, because he felt the energy of the Juubi. Gaara, sensing it as well, walked over to Tyson and sat next to him. "You know what the energy is," said Gaara.

"Yeah, and it's not a good sign," said Tyson.

"Tell me what it is," said Gaara.

"That energy, assuming that Shukaku had taught you how to sense, is the Juubi, the powerful biju who was converted into a bit beast," said Tyson.

Gaara's eyes widen at the answer as Daichi and Deidara's match began. He looked at the beyblade and thought, We are doomed unless Tyson knows how to stop it.

AN: Hey! Finally, continued this fic. Who will get Neji, Itachi, and Tala? Will Tyson be saved from the clutches of evil? And will Tyson save all of humanity if Chaos is released from the bitbeast stone by the doctors? Will the Bladebreakers be sane once they see the ultimate bit beast come out of what they thought Ozuma's village kept safe? Will Tyson be free from evil doers once and for all? You decide! Thank you!


	20. chapter 18

Chapter 18

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

**"…"** – demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – other person on the phone

"And the winner is Hinata," shouted DJ Max.

The beyblade battle royale was going on for so long. Tyson was nervous, for it was almost his turn. He knew that it would be him going up against Chaos. He was the only one that will be able to destroy Chaos, the Juubi demon. Tsunade looked at her surrogated brother, borderline son, with a look. She knew that Tyson was hiding something from her. She just needed to get him alone. When the next beybattle was about to commence, Tsunade pulled Jiraiya, Iruka, Hiro, Tyson, and Grandpa Kinomiya away from the stadium for a bit. "Alright brat," said Tsunade.

"What is this all about," asked Jiraiya.

"I think Tsunade figured out that Tyson is nervous for someone who is a three year beyblade champion," said Iruka.

"Tyson, is there something that we do not know," asked Hiro.

Tyson looked over to see Shikamaru and Hidan starting to launch their beyblade. He looked back at his family and sighed silently. He didn't want to explain what Boris has within his grasp, but this was inevitable. Tyson slowly breathed in and started his story. He told them that the doctors stole the bitbeast rock again and found something interesting. He told them all about them extracting the ultimate biju, the Juubi, into Boris's beyblade. The five people who are his family have their eyes widen in shock. The Juubi, thought the shocked family.

"Tyson, my man," said Grandpa, "Are you sure about that?"

"I'm positive," said Tyson, "But the bad thing is that one of them put chakra stopper seals on me."

"I can help with that," said Jiraiya.

While Tyson was getting the seals off of him, the Akatsuki was waiting for their fellow member to finish Tyson's little friend. Sai sighed as he looked to see that he would be up against Kai, Tyson's little teammate. Sai looked to see that both of them are tied, having this one as the tie breaker, unless Sai got beaten by Kai. The doctors were discussing something that Sai was getting worried at what they were going to do. When he looked over, he saw that Tyson was nowhere to be found. He was a bit enraged that they would take him away to hide, but he calmed down internally as he saw Tyson, Jiraiya, Tsunade, Hiro, Iruka, and Grandpa Kinomiya come back to the stadium. "Hidan has won," said Zetsu.

"Zetsu, did you find out what the doctors are planning," asked Sai.

"No leader," said Zetsu, "But I did hear something about a Juubi."

"Juubi," asked Sai.

"Yes," said Zetsu, "Something about Juubi and bitbeast as one being."

"Keep me posted Zetsu," said Sai.

"Even if it is too late," asked Zetsu.

"Even if it is too late," said Sai as he got up to face Kai.

Kai glanced up when Max was bugging him that it was his turn. They were not in the lead and Kai wasn't very pleased. Kai got up and walked towards the stadium. Passing Tyson, he whispered to Tyson that he would win this for them. Tyson's eyes flew wide eyed as he stared at Kai walking away. Kai and Sai faced each other. The tension was there, both looking at each other. DJ Max was wondering if dying was better than this tension he was in. He looked at Kai and Sai, debating on whether it was safe for him anymore. "A-are you ready," stuttered out DJ Max.

"Just get this battle on," said Kai.

"Yes," said Sai, "I do want to win this so that Boris doesn't have to go up against Tyson."

"You think that you can win against me," asked Kai, "Don't make me laugh."

"Ha," said Sai, "I can win against you since I did have training to be the best by…"

"By who Sai," asked Tsunade.

"I cannot say," said Sai as he turned away.

Without further interruptions, DJ Max started the battle. Kai and Sai launched their beyblades into the stadium. Kai was fierce while Sai was calm. Both had different strategies and were there to get Tyson to themselves. It wasn't about world domination anymore, but it was more about getting Tyson's affections. Tyson sat down on the bench, dreading when he will be up against Boris. As he looked towards Boris, Boris had an evil gleam in his eyes. The beyblade he was holding onto was glowing dark red, which Tyson guessed it was chakra. Iruka sat down next to Tyson and held him in his arms. "Naruto, I know that you are nervous, but please calm down," said Iruka.

"Iruka-sensei," said Tyson, "You called me Naruto."

"To me, you are still Naruto inside," said Iruka.

"Heh," said Tyson, "I guess I forgot who I was, being Tyson Kinomiya and all."

"Naruto," said Iruka, "Are you alright with going up against the Juubi?"

The others who were around them finally heard what their conversation was. The ninjas were shocked to hear about a Juubi while the bladers were shocked to hear this conversation at all. They quieted down by Gaara's gaze and decided to just listen to Iruka and Tyson talk, not worrying about the match that was going on now. Tyson looked forlorn as he gazed at the evil beyblade. He would have to summon both Dragoon and Kyuubi out just to defeat this menace. Yet, he didn't know how to call upon Kyuubi and Dragoon at the same time. "To be truthful," said Tyson, "No, I'm not Iruka-sensei."

"Why," asked Iruka gently.

"Why," started Tyson, "Well, for one, I need BOTH Kyuubi and Dragoon to help out. Secondly, I'm not that confident as I was for as long as I can remember."

"Is it because you forgot who you are? Or is it because you have been betrayed too many times to think that you WANT to save them," asked Iruka.

"I'm not sure what I want," said Tyson, "As I said, I guess I forgot what it was like to be Naruto Uzumaki."

"Naruto, look at me," said Iruka.

The ninjas and the bladers were shocked to hear that Tyson was not who they thought. They can remember that Tyson believed for everyone to be together as a team, yet the team broke apart. They wanted to compete against Tyson and become the best at blading or the best ninja. However, they never thought about what Tyson believed. They saw Tyson look at Iruka and waited for what Iruka would say. "You are Naruto Uzumaki. You will ALWAYS be the number one most hyperactive unpredictable ninja and blader to me," said Iruka, "Whether you are a ninja or a blader, I will ALWAYS be proud of you."

"Iruka-sensei," breathed out Tyson as he hugged his surrogated father.

"And that goes double for me, gaki," said Tsunade.

"Baachan," said a soft smiled Tyson.

"Now, go and get that darn Juubi for all of us," said Jiraiya.

Tyson looked up to see that the battle was over. While Iruka and Tyson were talking, Kai beat Sai, making both sides tie once more. Now it all came down on Tyson and Boris's beybattle. Tyson looked around to see the others looking at him with something akin to respect and guilt. Tyson questioned what was wrong until he was bombard by everyone, effectively making it a huge group hug. They kept on saying how sorry they were for trying to be the best against him. Tyson just laughed and hugged them, as best as he can, with all of his might. He smiled and walked over to Sasuke and Kai who were glaring at each other. Whispering something to both of them, Tyson went towards the bey stadium, not daring to look back at their reactions. "What did Naruto/Tyson say," asked everyone.

"He said that he loved," started Kai.

"Both of us equally," finished Sasuke.

"What," shouted everyone as they looked from Kai and Sasuke to Tyson.

"We should support Tyson's decision," said Iruka as he looked at his surrogated son.

"We need to put our faith and trust that Tyson will win this battle," said Gaara.

Tyson smiled softly as he heard Gaara and Iruka say that. He felt a bit more confident when he looked at Boris. Boris had a sneer on his face as he looked at Tyson. He wanted Tyson to feel defeated, like all the times he was defeated by Tyson. He wanted Tyson to feel pain. He didn't, however, know that the Juubi was feeding off of the negative emotions Boris was harboring. DJ Max stepped far away from this battle and yelled out for them to start the battle. Both let their beyblades go and started to fight. "Tyson," said Boris, "Do you have any idea what I harbor in this blade?"

"Something evil and demonic," asked Tyson.

"Exactly," shouted Boris, "Behold the Juubi, Chaos!"

"What," shouted both sides as they watched a huge demonic being come out of the blade.

"Boris," shouted Kisame, "What do you mean Juubi?"

"I shall destroy you Tyson with all that I have," shouted Boris as he laughed evilly.

"Bring it on," said Tyson as he went up against the ultimate bitbeast.

The others around them were staring in shock as they saw the huge bitbeast. It had the shape of a chimera but instead of one snake-like tail, it had ten. The creature was huge as well and was very destructive. They saw Tyson using chakra within his feet to hold himself, for the force of releasing the bitbeast was huge. The Akatsuki ran for cover with the enemy as they saw the creature. They didn't even know what was going on as they saw the creature for the first time. The doctors were laughing along with Boris, but that was long lived as they saw the beast glower at the doctors, Voltaire, and Boris with its eyes. The Konoha rookie nins and the bladers all saw the beast devour the bladers's enemies. "Tyson," shouted Ray.

"Naruto," shouted Kiba.

"We have to get out of here," shouted Shikamaru.

"But what about Tyson," shouted Salima.

"No time," shouted King as he along with everyone else ran out of the stadium.

Coming out of the stadium, everyone saw the roof get blown away. There, they saw the Juubi in all of its form. The creature was very massive and was doing a number on the stadium. They were just lucky that it was an abandon stadium, or else others would be destroyed by it. The ninjas and the bladers turned to the Akatsuki and glared at them. The Akatsuki was looking at the massive thing and was surprise that something so huge could be sealed into a rock of all things. They didn't even know that the bladers's enemies were going to do something like this. "What were you thinking when you had the Juubi as a bitbeast," shouted Anko.

"We didn't know that they would do something like this," said Sasori.

"I'm with danna, un," said Deidara.

"Tobi is a good boy," shouted Tobi.

"Not now Tobi," shouted the Akatsuki members.

"Well, how are you going to get the beast sealed away," asked Ozuma.

"Yeah," shouted the bladers.

"We do not know," said Konan, "But I do hope that we all can hold a truce until this menace is over."

"Truce with you guys," shouted Hilary, "You started this!"

"Yeah," shouted everyone.

"Well, we have to come up with something, for this is not going to be good," said Itachi.

"You are siding with them," asked Sasuke.

"We need to do something to get this in control," said Itachi.

"Well, we can always seal it into the rock again," suggested Joseph.

While they were trying to figure something out, Tyson was in the midst of the huge evil chakra. He was lucky that Kyuubi took a bit control over his body, for he would have died when the roof collapsed. The Kyuubi-fied Tyson jumped over the debris while commanding his beyblade to come out of the bey stadium. The beyblade and the Kyuubi-fied Tyson shot out of the roof and landed in front of his friends and enemies. "Tyson," shouted Hiro as he ran to hug his brother.

"We're so glad that you are alright," said Brooklyn.

**"I'm the Kyuubi,"** said the Kyuubi-fied Tyson.

"Where's Tyson," demanded Kurenai.

**"He's in his mind, trying to figure out how to destroy this monstrosity,"** said Kyuubi.

"What exactly are we going to do," asked Oliver.

Before they could come up with a suggestion, Tyson stopped glowing the eerie red chakra and opened his eyes as his own. He looked around and saw the Juubi out of control, but still within the stadium's property. The Akatsuki were trying to form a truce with Konoha. However, it was futile because they didn't want anything to do with the criminals. Tyson calmed everyone down and told them what he was thinking about. "We should go and have a semi-truce with Akatsuki," said Tyson.

"What," shouted everyone.

"Well, we need all the help that we can get," said Tyson.

"What do you propose we do," asked Kane.

"Well, Shikamaru, Kenny, Emily, and Hilary will come up with something. Ozuma, Mariam, Joseph, and Dunga will help them. Then we have the bladers with their bitbeasts to counteract Juubi's bitbeast powers. And we have all sorts of ninjas to distract the Juubi," said Tyson.

"And you," asked Max.

"I'm going to battle it with BOTH bitbeast and jinchuriki," said Tyson.

"How the heck are you going to do that," shouted everyone, besides Gaara, Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiro, and Grandpa Kinomiya.

"Easy," said Tyson as his hair turned blonde and he took out his colored contact lenses, "I'm the number one most surprising hyperactive unpredictable knucklehead!"

"Huh," asked everyone who didn't know the title.

"I'M NARUTO UZUMAKI," shouted Tyson as he charged forward with Kyuubi's powers around him and Dragoon right by his side.

AN: Hey! Finally, continued this fic. Who will get Neji, Itachi, and Tala? Will Tyson save all of humanity after the Juubi devoured its master? Will the bladers and ninjas work together with Akatsuki? Will Tyson ever know how to combine both bitbeast and jinchuriki powers? You decide! Thank you!


	21. chapter 19

Chapter 19

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

**"…"**– demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – other person on the phone

"He's lost it," said Hillary.

"There's no way Tyson can defeat that huge monster with just him, Kyuubi, and Dragoon by his side," commented Johnny.

The ninjas were silent as they heard the doubt in some of the bladers' words. Even some of the ninjas had a slight doubt within their hearts that Naruto, or Tyson, or whoever the person's name was now, could defeat that monstrosity. The only ones who weren't doubtful were Iruka, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Hiro, Grandpa Kinomiya, Brooklyn, Robert, Sai, Sasuke, Kai, Shikamaru, Gaara, Kakashi, Max, Ray, Kenny, and Itachi. "What are you guys on about," shouted Hiro.

"Yeha," said Brooklyn, "Tyson is the one who conquered everything! He will be just fine."

"For now," said Iruka, "We need to give Tyson some support and distract that monstrosity for Naruto!"

The bladers and the ninjas who were doubtful felt like they were slapped in the face. How could they have doubted Tyson/Naruto like that? Everyone nodded their heads and started to use their training to catch up with the monster that was called Juubi. Naruto/Tyson needs all the help he can get!

_**It feels like I have lost this fight  
They think that I am staying down  
But I'm not giving up tonight  
Tonight the wall is coming down  
I am stronger than my fears  
This is the mountain that I climb  
Got 100 steps to go  
Tonight I'll make it 99  
**_

Naruto could feel the heat of the chakra ripple around the air he was running into. He felt scared that he could not defeat this beast. He was so used to using Dragoon to battle that he forgot what it was like to just be Naruto! Good thing Iruka came and knocked some sense into him. With Kyuubi's intense hearing, he heard what the people were saying about his abilities. **"Do not listen to those mortals child,"** said Kyuubi within Naruto's mind.

'But what if they are right,' questioned Naruto.

_"Tyson,"_ started Dragoon, _"You are Naruto and Tyson! You are a blader and a ninja! Are you going to let those words affect you now when they are in peril?"_

'But,' started Naruto.

**"Oh, just ignore them! We have bigger fish to fry,"** said Kyuubi as she faced Juubi.

Naruto swung to his left as a huge claw-like paw went to crush him. Kyuubi and Dragoon were not far from protecting Naruto from the Juubi. As Naruto looked around, he saw that the others stopped talking and started to do something to help. His eyes tear a bit as he saw all of his friends and Akatsuki working together as one huge team. 'Let's get this party started,' said Naruto in his mind while out loud he said, "**KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

_**One more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
Don't stop now  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more  
Go one more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
**_

"Go Naruto," shouted Ino and Sakura as they threw explosive tags at the monster.

"I don't think that explosive tags will help, un," said Deidara as he saw that the monster was getting irritated.

The bladers looked at each other as they sent their beyblades to counteract the blade that held the monster within. They were cursing at the scientists within their heads for doing something so idiotic. If you couldn't control the power, then you shouldn't bring it out in the first place. The monster roar loudly as it could feel the pain of the bladers's beyblades hitting against his imprisonment. Summoning their bitbeasts, the bladers and ninjas could see that they too were glowing, giving their own energy to power up their bitbeasts. "Sharigan," called out Sasuke and Itachi.

"Oh yeah," said Tsunade as she heard Sasuke and Itachi, "We could have tried to hold the Juubi's mind with the Sharingan."

"It will not work," said Gaara as he used is sand techniques to protect the bladers and his family.

"And why not," asked an irritated Ming Ming.

"Juubi doesn't have a mind to control. This massive being is all about bloodshed and destruction," said Gaara, "Well, that's what Shukaku told me before being extracted from me."

"Just great," said Li as he jumped out of the way of a massive chakra pulse.

"We just have to believe that Naruto will come through," said Kakashi as he thrust a Chidori at the monster's backside.

_**One more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
Don't stop now  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more  
Go one more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah**_

Naruto was sweating a lot. He could feel his energy being drained as long as he was near the monster. It was like the monster was sucking Kyuubi out of him. Kyuubi growled as she knew that this was something Juubi would do to reunite all the Bijuu together. **"Naruto, you can't use on-face attacks,"** said Kyuubi.

'What,' shouted Naruto within his mind, 'Why?'

_"Because Juubi is trying to suck all of the Bijuu together,"_ said Dragoon.

Naruto's eyes widen as he realized that on-slaughter attacks will not work for him. Naruto jumped back and saw the monster's beady eyes looking straight into his soul, trying to find Kyuubi. Angered, Naruto turned up his Kyuubi's chakra-fied self and started to punch him. He used his shadow clone technique to make the monster confuse as he went back to the others for some help. 'I sure hope the others know how to help me somehow without getting that close,' said Naruto as he landed in front of the others.

_**I have everything to lose  
By not getting up to fight  
I might get used to giving up  
So I am showing up tonight  
I am my own enemy  
The battle fought within my mind  
If I can overcome step one  
I can face the 99**_

"Tyson," shouted the bladers while the ninjas shouted, "Naruto!"

"Aren't you suppose to be fighting this thing," asked a questionable Gaara.

Naruto sighed heavily as he explained what the Juubi was doing while he was fighting. He told them the dilemma of him becoming weaker as Kyuubi was almost extracted from within him. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Iruka, and Kakashi looked alarmed as they went to check if Naruto was alright. As the bitbeasts distracted the huge Juubi, the bladers went to talk to the others to see what he can do. "So what can you do," asked Oliver.

"It's either fight in a distance or let Kyuubi get extracted out of me," said Naruto.

"Well, you better think of something fast," said Ozuma.

"Yeah," said Dunga, "Our bitbeasts are getting exhausted as are we!"

Naruto looked at his friends and decided that he would try his hardest to destroy the monstrosity. With Naruto's eyes narrowing into dark blue steel, he turned towards the monster and started to fight once more, using everything he learned in Konoha and his mindscape. The others cheered him on as they prepared their own chakra-induced attacks, such as the Chidori, Sand Coffin, and Tsunade's very hard punch.

_**One more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
Don't stop now  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more  
Go one more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah**_

Naruto, with Dragoon, flew to meet the monster head on. He will not let this monster get out of hand and destroy another of his home. Even though Konoha isn't his actual home, Konoha is still within his heart throughout this time. Naruto looked at Dragoon and saw his blue eyes mirror the understanding that he had. Kyuubi really wanted to come out of her seal just to teach this jerk a lesson. **"KAGE BUSHIN NO JUTSU,"** shouted Naruto.

The eyes of the monster looked at the person who defied him so. He looked and saw Kyuubi growling within her cage, fueling this little brat. As the clones fought, the Juubi stumbled back a bit. He was overwhelmed with clones. The real Naruto produced a thin sword that had a dragon as an emblem on it. He didn't even hear Grandpa shouting something about the sword being the Dragoon sword from their family! "Dragon Tornado Slash," shouted Naruto as he tried the new kenjutsu Dragoon taught him.

A huge wave of wind formed around the sword and created a huge tornado in the center of the stadium. Everyone looked on in shock as the tornado went towards the monster and was more shock to see tiny little wounds forming all over the body. Blood began to fall down in droplets that made everyone run for cover. However, the monster was not yet to be deterred. With his massive chakra, he started to make Naruto become weaker than ever before. At last, the monster opened his mouth up and swallowed Naruto as a whole, trying to gain more of Kyuubi's powers that was already absorbed by him during the first part of the fight.

_**One more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
Don't stop now  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more  
Go one more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
**_

"Naruto," shouted Hinata.

"That thing just ate our friend," shouted Enrique.

"We have to do something, Tsunade-sama," said Shizune as she turned to the Hokage.

Tsunade bit her lip as she watched the monster laugh at eating Naruto. She could feel the energy given out even more before now. She looked at the ninjas and the bladers. Each and every one of them were getting exhausted from the strain of using their chakra and energy to help the bitbeasta nd their attacks. She saw that they couldn't do anything to help them. She healed most of the injuries that was caused by the backlash of the chakra emitted from the Juubi. "It's over," cried out Sakura.

"It can't be over," said Kiba, "We have to still protect everyone! Our families will be crushed by that monster!"

"Kiba," shouted Neji as TenTen stopped the raging Kiba, "It's over."

"Wait guys," said Emily, "Look!"

Everyone turned to see the Juubi becoming disoriented with a hint of shinging light purple, almost white, chakra. Everyone looked on to see what would happen next.

_**One more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
Don't stop now  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more  
Go one more  
Go one more  
Go one more**_

"Ugh," said Naruto, "What happened?"

**"You are in my stomach, brat,"** said an unknown male voice.

Naruto shot up as he heard an unfamiliar voice. He looked around to see Dragoon unconscious and Kyuubi not far away from him. A chain was attached to Kyuubi from his stomach. Looking around more, he saw a child-like boy across form him. His hair was the color of Juubi's fur and his eyes were glowing red. "Who are you," shouted Naruto.

**"Juubi,"** said Juubi.

"EH," shouted Naruto, "But you are a little kid!"

The child smirked as he disappeared and reappeared behind Naruto, hitting him hard on the neck that sent Naruto flying. Naruto hit a make-shift wall and fell to the ground. Grunting, he looked to see that there was blood coming out of his mouth. The kid just smirked evilly as he did the same thing over and over again. Naruto couldn't even do one jutsu or make a comeback. Dropping in front of Dragoon, Naruto winced as he tried to get up. **"Give into Kyuubi's power,"** said Juubi, **"Let me devour the power!"**

That's what he wants, thought Naruto, Kyuubi's power!

Naruto gasped more as he was hit with fierce chakra. Dragoon and Kyuubi groaned as they tried to lift their snouts off of the floor. They barely opened their eyes to see Naruto being thrashed around like some doll by a little kid? Kyuubi smelled the stench of Juubi's chakra and knew that the kid was the last remaining mentality of the Juubi. **"Get away from my kit,"** groaned Kyuubi as she eand Dragoon tried to lift their bodies up.

**"The Kyuubi has graced us with her presence,"** said Juubi as the little kid smirked.

_"Tyson,"_ said Dragoon, _"Don't let him get to you! We are a team!"_

**"Heh,"** said Kyuubi, **"We've always been a team! Now you have to realize that too! Naruto! Remember! We all depend on each other as at eam, like a FAMILY!"**

Naruto, semi-conscious, tried to get up from his battered body. The words that Kyuubi has said rang throughout his head. He already thought of them as family, but when has he ever let himself be known as a protector too? Naruto looked at the struggling Kyuubi and Dragoon. He knew that he had to protect them just as much as they protected him from the pain and the impossible. With that inner strength, Naruto stood upfrom the floor. **"Nani,"** shouted Juubi as he saw Naruto stand up, **"How can that be?"**

"I won't let you harm my family," shouted Naruto as red and blue energy surrounded him.

**"NANI,"** shouted Juubi as he shiled his eyes.

Kyuubi and Dragoon dissolved into red and blue particles. Those exact same particles flew into Naruto and glowed red and blue before Naruto glow light purple to white. The child backed away as Naruto produced clones by the thousand. It was time to show Juubi who he was messing with. As the clones attacked Juubi with everything they got, Naruto made a Rasegan as big as the room! "**OODAMA RASENGAN,"** shouted Naruto as his fist connected to the Juubi as his clones disappeared.

_**One more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
Don't stop now  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
One more  
Go one more  
Go one more  
Yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah**_

Outside, everyone watched as the big form of the Juubi became a little bit small. They watched as Naruto burst from the stomach of the beast. Seeing Naruto fall, the ninjas and bladers quickly reacted to try and catch him. The huge demon, however, looked at everyone with a glare. **"You lost me my bitbeast powers, you little brat,"** shouted Juubi as he tried to hurt Naruto.

"Ozuma, Jiraiya, get the rock ready," commanded Tsunade, "Everyone else, stall until they are ready!"

"Yes, ma'am," shouted everyone as they started once again.

The ninjas, with their energies refueled, started to send the demon back by only a little. The bladers, knowing that they needed to leave, ran for the exit and wished the other ninjas luck. Ozuma was the only blader to not leave, for he knew how to seal the big demon into a rock. With Jiraiya's expertise, the seal was finished. They will be sealing the demon away within a regular rock that wasn't fused with bitbeast powers. With the combine strength of the teams, they forced the demon back a bit more and had his foot stuck to the seal. Reacting quickly, Ozuma and Jiraiya got the demon sealed into the rock where Jiraiya sealed it within a sealing scroll for safe keeping. "We did it," said a happy Kurenai.

"Where's Naruto," shouted Iruka.

"Over here," said Lee as he picked up Naruto with ease from where he collapsed.

"Is it over," mumbled Naruto.

"Yes, Naruto," said Tsuande, "Yes it is."

"Heh," said Naruto, "I'm glad."

"Naruto/Tyson," shouted the bladers and ninjas as Naruto fell into unconsciousness.

You deserve a nice rest, gaki, thought Tsunade as everyone left the ruined arena alone.

AN: Hey! One more chapter to go! I hope you all like this fanfic! After the last chapter, I'll be working on my other fanfics that I'm way behind on! Well, I'm going to rest now. Bye!


	22. epilogue!

Epilogue

Helpful Hints:

"…" – talking

'…' – talking with Kyuubi and Dragoon

_italics_ – Dragoon talking

**bold** – actions within the normal talking

underline – thinking

(…..) – I'm talking

**"…"**– demon talking

_**-….-**_ - time jump

"…" – other person on the phone

"You sure that you want to stay here Sasuke," asked Sakura as she was talking to her last teammate.

"Yes, Sakura," said Sasuke, "I want to stay here with Naruto."

It has been a couple of months since the defeat of Juubi. Naruto was fully recovered, but the Konoha council summoned everyone back. On the last day of their huge vacation, Grandpa Kinomiya suggested to a barbeque to celebrate their huge victory. Akatsuki was still around, but they weren't going back to the elemental nations. They decided to just hang out and find jobs where Tyson lives. In midday, Sakura and Sasuke were standing on a hill that outlook the entire place they were having the barbeque. The bladers were helping themselves to some fun competition while the ninjas looked on in awe. "I'm sure that you will be happy here with Naruto and Kai," said Sakura.

"I need to get use to seeing Naruto as Tyson," said Sasuke.

"Hey guys," shouted Tyson as he ran towards the two, "Why are you two up here by yourselves?"

"Just talking," said Sasuke.

"In fact," said Sakura, "Sasuke decided to stay here with you, Tyson."

While the three were talking, the others heard the announcement and were shock to see Sasuke staying. Tyson whooped in joy as he hugged Sasuke, like he would do with Kai. Kai scoffed and walked towards Team 7 with determination. He glared at Sasuke who glared at Kai. Kai pulled Tyson off of Sasuke and dragged him over to a beydish to start a beybattle. Sasuke glowered and stomped over, pushing Tyson away. "Are you sure we should let Sasuke and Kai be in the same town," asked Iruka while he sweatdropped.

"Well, it is all up to Sasuke really," said Tsunade, "But I'm sure Tyson can handle Sasuke and Kai."

"I think Tyson will need some help controlling those two," said Ray.

"I second that," said Tala.

Tyson sweatdropped when he heard the others commenting on his love life. After the final battle, Tyson made himself into a blue-haired, blue-eyed person. Hey, he needed some reminder of being Naruto too. The others were alright with this as they saw how happy Tyson looked with his new look. Kai and Sasuke were happy to see the crystal eyes that they love so much, but glowered more when they saw each other looking at Tyson at the same time. Now, it seems that they will be battling it out once more for Tyson's attention. "Hey Tyson," said Max.

"Yeah Max," asked Tyson.

"If you are going to be Tyson," said Max, "That means that all of us can go to Konoha!"

"You're right, Max," said Kakashi.

"Tyson doesn't look that much like Naruto," said Tsunade, "And with that blue hair-dye, the council will not suspect him being Naruto in a henge!"

"Really," asked Tyson while ignoring his two boyfriends.

Tsunade smiled and nodded her head. She was so happy that her surrogated son/brother would come back to Konoha for a while. It wasn't trespassing if you are a different person. Tyson whooped when he heard that as the others laughed at his excitement. The ninjas were happy that the bladers will be coming to see what Konoha was like. Since Tsunade was the hokage, there wasn't a need to go through the hazards of paperwork and the Konoha council. "Tyson," shouted Kai and Sasuke.

"What," asked Tyson as he turned back to stare into black and red eyes.

"Who do you like best," shouted the two.

"Um," started Tyson.

"Are you sure Konoha is alright to have these people over," asked Asuma as he saw the two try to get Tyson to like them more.

"I'm sure Konoha can handle the bladers," said Tsunade, "After all, this is Naruto we are talking about. What is the worst that could happen?"

Apparently, a lot can happen. Once the bladers were inside Konoha, Sasuke and Kai kept on battling each other. The fangirls were torn between the two while Tyson smiled sheepishly. The other bladers showed off their bitbeasts to the citizens, making a mass panic attack of so-called 'demon' nonsense running around. Tsunade, Iruka, Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai, Ibiki, Baki, and Anko sweatdropped at the mass chaos. "Tsunade, I think we found out what the worse can happen," said Ibiki.

"Tsunade," shouted Shizune, "There is a lot of paperwork from the mass chaos outside!"

"Darn it," shouted Tsunade as the others left her to wallow in self-depression over paperwork.

FIN


End file.
